The Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura
by Sage Kaley
Summary: Just as Christmas break rolls around, Ryou is given a report to write on ancient Egypt. Everyone urges him to use this as an excuse to bond with his yami. What Bakura tells him scares him, though not as much as the feelings Ryou gets for the yami. yaoi
1. A Tomb Robber named Bakura

By Ryou Bakura 

A/N: Kaley: Yep, I had this mucho cool idea and I just had to type it down so that's what I'm doing. I had to do a report and well one idea led to another and this is the result. This isn't really an ancient Egypt ficcy in the normal sense. 

Bakura: (just waking up) Kaley, what are you doing?

Sage: (walks into the room) Bakura, why were you sleeping in Kaley's room?

Bakura:…I'm her muse?

Kaley: (nods) Kura's my muse so he always sleeps with me silly!

Sage: O_O (coughs) I'm not going to comment on that…

Kaley: Anyways, guys I'm writing a new story kay kay? It's going to be really great!!

Sage: What's it about? 

Kaley: Ryou and Bakura of course!

Bakura: Can she be anymore vague? 

Kaley: It's about Yu-gi-oh

Bakura:…

Kaley: It's about an anime…it's about a show…it's about something…it's about…

Sage: I don't think he meant literally…

Kaley: It's about homework! ^_^ It's about a report Ryou has to do and how it brings two total opposites together in the best way!

Bakura: Sex!

Sage: (hits him with her frying pan) To quote Kaley 'Hentai!' 

Kaley: Not sex Kura, but love! Love and Peace! (does Vash pose)

Bakura: (shrugs) Close enough. 

Kaley: Oh and for this fic I'm using the English names. It's just easier for some reason. Plus I'm lazy. Cept, I think I'm going to call Ishizu 'Isis' (shrugs) 

Sage: Anyways, let's start this thing! Get on with it!

Ryou= The good little cutie   

Bakura= Evil sexy nutcase

Ryou Bakura yawned. He wasn't really tired, but this class was making him sleepy. He sat up straighter and looked about the room. Joey had been sleeping since the teacher first opened her mouth. Yugi looked dazed, no doubt talking to Yami through their mental link. Tea was trying to get his attention and Tristan had joined in for no reason, throwing balls of paper at the star headed boy. Seto was busy typing at his laptop, though it had nothing to do with taking history notes.

"Now!" The teacher raised her voice, snapping most of the class out of their daze. "I hope you were all taking notes just now!" The students stared back at her as if they were stoned. She rolled her eyes. "Now seeing as you were all paying such close attention to what I've been lecturing about…I have wonderful news for you!" 

"No homework?" Tristan asked hopefully. 

"Ha! That's not good enough for you, Mister Taylor." The teacher laughed. "Besides, you haven't done your homework for three weeks anyway. No, my surprise for you is a report!" The entire room groaned and the teacher smiled. 

"But teach its Christmas break!" Joey said, looking up from his sleep. 

"Oh yes, Merry Christmas then. Now, I want a detailed report, no less than seven pages in length and no double spacing Mister Kaiba!" Seto glanced up and glared at her. "Now, does anyone know what the report is going to be about?" 

"I do!" Tea's said as her hand shot up into the air. "It's about ancient civilizations. We each pick one to write about!" She smiled smugly. Joey lifted his head and smirked. 

"Thank you miss know it all teacher's pet." Joey mumbled. Tristan and Seto laughed and Ryou cracked a smile. Even Yugi turned his face away so Tea couldn't see him grin. She glowered around the room and stuck her nose in the air.

"Yes, thank you very much." The teacher nodded. "You will each write your report on a randomly selected area. You will pull them from this hat as you leave today." She produced an old looking top hat and smiled as the bell rang. "Which is now. Have a good holiday!" She yelled over the moving chairs and zippers of backpacks. "This is due when you come back from break! And be creative or else!!" Ryou stood and looked out the window. The clouds were grey and gloomy, a normal December sky. 

"I hope I get Egypt!" Yugi said, popping up next to Ryou. "Yami has told me all kinds of cool things, well, what he remembers of course. Not much but enough to write a really good report!" Then Yugi winced. "Sorry…not that Bakura doesn't remember…err, sorry, I mean…I know that you guys aren't umm…exactly close…" 

"It's nothing." Ryou shrugged indifferently. "Your other self is kind to help you on this. He already said he would didn't he?" 

"Um, well, maybe Bakura would help you too." Yugi said anxiously. "I'm sure being cooped up in the house all day is bad for him so having something to work on might help him…is he getting better since the ritual? Yami was wondering you know…I mean, it was his idea and all…" 

"He's fine." Ryou said, though it wasn't true. "Now that he's got his own body, he's calmed down. You can tell Yami his plan worked." He knew that was the only reason Yugi asked. Joey suddenly came up to them groaning. 

"Aztec sounds like a car!" He grumbled. "Why'd I hafta get stuck with such a lame topic?" 

"Mine's cool!" Tristan said, joining them. "The Dark Ages! Knights and fair maidens and dragons!" He grinned, waving his paper slip in front of Joey. 

"Trade me please?!" Joey begged. "Hey Yugi, what'd you get?" 

"I haven't picked yet, I better go do that!" Yugi quickly ran up to the teacher, dunked his hand into the hat and came back to them. "I got Feudal Japan!" Yugi beamed. "I was hoping for something else though…but samurais are ok too!" 

"I got Native Americans." Tea said. "It's your turn Ryou!" Ryou sighed and grabbed his book bag. 

"Right, I know that Tea…" He walked up front and the teacher laughed. 

"Mister Bakura, you're so slow that you're the last one left." She handed him the final slip of paper. He glanced down at the words written on it. A groan escaped his lips. Yugi and the others came running up. 

"What'd ya get Ryou?" Joey asked. Ryou shoved the slip of paper at him. 

"Egypt." Joey read. "Hey, you get to do a report about mummies! Cool!"  Joey grinned and handed the paper back to the boy. 

"Yeah, cool." Ryou said without enthusiasm. He turned and walked quickly out of the school. As he reached the playground it started to snow. He stopped and tilted his head skyward. Thick white dots floated down upon the earth from their heavenly resting place. He reached up and caught one, feeling the water as it melted in his bare hand. He shut his eyes; it felt nice to stand in the snow without anyone to bother him.

"Hey Ryou!" He sighed and didn't bother turning around. 

"Yes Joey, what is it?" He asked as the blonde teen stopped at his side. 

"You think you should trade with somebody?" He suggested. "I know your spirit wouldn't exactly be happy to help ya." 

"No, Bakura wouldn't really give a damn would he?" Ryou said, more to himself than to Joey. "But I'll keep it…even though Yugi would probably like it more. It's my assignment." 

"Heh, well I guess you never know…" Joey grinned. "Maybe your darker side will help? Not that he's my favorite person or anything and I doubt he'd do more then glare at you. Might as well ask him if he knows anything?" 

"Maybe…" Ryou said doubtfully. "Well, I should be going. Please have a good break." 

"Hey, don't seal yourself off from us again this year!" Joey grabbed Ryou's shoulder before he could walk away. "Don't forget about the New Year's party we're having at Yugi's place." 

"Oh, right…of course, I'll be there." Ryou said quietly. He knew Bakura had already told him he was not allowed to socialize with Yami more then necessary and this would count as unnecessary. "Well, then I'll see you…" 

"Merry Christmas Ryou!" Joey called as he walked away. "Don't let Bakura try to ruin your holiday!" Ryou snorted and shook his head. 

"He doesn't need to try." He said under his breath. "It comes naturally for him." Ryou sighed and ambled home. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* (whoa, a scene change…)

Ryou kicked back the welcome mat and grabbed the house key from under it. He unlocked the door and dropped the key back under the doormat. Inside the house the lights were off and the entire room was empty. He set his bag down and went over to the phone. There were two messages on it. He pushed the play button and listened. 

"Ryou, I know you're at school but I won't be able to call you later." It was his dad. He was still on a dig in America. "I won't be able to come home for Christmas. I just figured you might want to know." The message ended and Ryou rolled his eyes. The answering machine beeped and the next message played. 

"Ryou? Ah, I see you are not home yet. This is Isis." Ryou looked curiously at the phone. He knew that Bakura and Marik were friends now and often spoke with each other, however Isis never spoke to either Bakura or himself. "Just to let you know, Bakura is here with Marik. They are under my supervision and will not be plotting any insanity this evening. I will be sending Bakura back home after dinner. Do you feed him? He's quite thin. So are you in fact. Eat more. Come to dinner soon in fact, on my invitation. Farewell." 

"Dinner?" Ryou frowned. "Why would I want to spend dinner with two psychos and a weird nutty Egyptian." Ryou turned around and the phone rang the second his back faced it. He grabbed it and put it to his ear. "Hello?" 

"Hey Ryou." He looked at the phone in surprise. First Isis and now her brother Marik? Since when did they have his number anyway? 

"Um, yes hello." 

"Hey, listen my sister wants to know if you got her message about dinner." 

"Yes, I did. I won't be attending tonight though. I need to start on my report." Ryou sat down on the couch. He had a feeling this was going to take a few minutes. 

"Report huh? What kind of report?" 

"It's about ancient Egypt."  

"Really? Ohhh, are you going to put something in it about the Millennium Rod?" Ryou laughed, despite Marik being on the phone. 

"Why would I? That would be a very long report then and it'd technically be about you and your darker side." 

"So? I can be a star if I want to be!" Marik grinned on the other end. "So…then why don't you do your report on Bakura?" 

"Bakura…oh he's there isn't he?" Ryou asked. 

"Huh? Yeah, he's playing Isis in Clue." 

"…Clue?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "As in the board game murder mystery clue?" 

"Yeah, she said if he wins she'll give him her prized knife. It's really cool looking with these nice curves, I get it if he doesn't win. And if she wins then she he can't come over all of Christmas break. Well, except that dinner that she wants you to come to on Christmas Day." Marik remembered. 

"That's when she wants us to come over?" 

"Err, unless you have plans?" Marik said quickly. 

"Nah, nothing. Dad isn't going to be able to come home…" 

"Oh, sorry…hey, Bakura lost! Yes!" Marik laughed. "I got myself a nice new knife." 

"You're a nut." Ryou rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah I know Isis says that a lot." Suddenly another male voice was heard in the background. 

"Hey Marik, who are you talking to?" Bakura shouted. 

"Huh, oh I'm talking to Ryou." Marik answered, pulling the phone away from his face. "Wanna say hi?" 

"I see him enough at home." Bakura spat. Ryou sighed heavily. 

"Nothing changes…" He muttered. Marik turned back to their conversation. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. 

"Yami was the one who suggested that Bakura and I do that ritual to separate Bakura from me and give him his own body. He said things would change but I didn't know what he meant. But it's been a month and nothing has changed. Bakura still treats me like I'm just here to serve him." Ryou slumped, resting his cheek against a soft pillow. "I wish something would have changed though." 

"Heh,  so you want a Christmas miracle huh?" Marik grinned. "Sounds like a job for Marik the Miracle Worker!" 

"Your new project to keep you from falling insane again?" Ryou smiled.

"Yeah, so? You want Marik the Murderer or Marik the Miracle Worker?" 

"Umm…hmm…tough one…let me think about it for a bit." Ryou said sarcastically. 

"Geez, drop the sarcasm." Marik said. "You sound like Isis with that tone." Marik was suddenly quiet and Ryou could hear Isis's quiet yet forceful voice over the phone. Marik groaned and then said. "I have to go, but you know you can talk to me anytime you want Ryou. I don't need to be just Bakura's friend." 

"Alright see ya." Ryou smiled. "Have fun." 

"Don't worry about that, being with Bakura is always fun somehow." Marik laughed evilly. "See ya!" The phone clicked and Ryou shut his off and threw it on chair across from him. He let his tired body fall over, resting his head on his arms. The house was still dark and outside the snow swirled violently, casting shadows over the carpet. He watched the snow lazily, few thoughts passing through his mind. Then one stuck out, something Marik had said. 

"So, why don't I do the report on Bakura…" He muttered, blinking slowly. "The tales of Thief King Bakura…" He yawned and rolled over onto his back. "Maybe I could…write about him…but then I'd have to actually converse with him." He smirked. "Talking to Bakura…about his past…" Ryou groaned. "That sounds fun…not…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (ohh, shiny ^_^)

Ryou awoke from his nap with a start. The front door had been thrown open and snow rushed in, gracing his face and resting on his clothes. The house was still pitch black but enough light shone through the doorway to illuminate the figure standing in it. Since he had long spiked hair and a lean figure Ryou knew it had to be Bakura. He watched as Bakura leaned against the doorframe and tilted his head back. He looked up at the sky, his eyes following the white flurries as they entered his home. He didn't seem to notice the cold wind blowing in with them. Ryou shivered, trying not to move too much. 

"Are you cold?" Bakura asked. Ryou jumped but relaxed slightly as he answered. 

"Only a bit…it was the breeze I think…" Ryou paused, remembering what Marik has said. "Was it ever cold in Egypt?" 

"Deserts are cold at night." Bakura said quietly, his eyes still glued on the snowflakes. "I don't remember it snowing though. It might have, just not while I was alive. That was your next question wasn't it?" Ryou sat up, lifting his heavy body off the couch. He nodded and Bakura looked away from the snow. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. The light disappeared and Ryou frowned, he couldn't see a thing now. 

"Um, yes, could you turn the lights on?" Ryou asked, figuring Bakura would snap at him and tell him to do it himself. To his surprise, the table lamp next to him clicked on, revealing his darker half to be sitting next to him. Ryou jumped and Bakura rolled his eyes. 

"You're too jumpy, all I did was turn the lamp on." Bakura said. The two sat silently in the dim light until Bakura finally spoke. "So, when's the report due?" 

"The report?" Ryou said in surprise. Bakura nodded. 

"Yeah, the report on ancient Egypt, the reason you asked me about the cold." Bakura crossed his arms. "I doubt that it changed too much, even in the past few thousand years. The desert is cold at night, the way has always been." 

"Um, it's due when we get back…I just need a little bit of information…" Ryou trailed off, unsure of what else to say. He wasn't sure what else Marik had said. Doing a report about an ancient thief that got sealed in a necklace might be too creative after all. His teacher wasn't that open minded.

"Oh?" Bakura cocked his head to the side. "You don't want to do the report on me?" 

"Oh, it's not that…" Ryou said hastily. "Just that it might be too creative for my teacher, I mean, she wouldn't believe it…an insane thief that nearly destroyed Egypt…um, no offense!" He blushed, not wanting to anger the ivory haired thief. 

"You don't even know the story though." Bakura leaned forward. "I'll tell you if you want to listen. Just ask me for what you need." He stood back up and stretched. "But not tonight, you'd fall asleep. I'll tell you tomorrow." Bakura reached over Ryou and flicked off the lights. "There, much better. Get back to sleep." Ryou didn't hear Bakura leave him but he knew the sneaky teen had. He laid back down and listened to the winds pounding outside. The snowstorm was raging and he could even see a few flecks floating outside in the faint streetlights. 

"Better at least start my paper…" He mumbled. He groped in the dark, finding a pen and paper and wrote a beginning in very sloppy writing. He wrote what little he could remember from what his father had told him. Then he went back to attempting slumber. As he fell asleep, he wondered what kind of a story Bakura would tell him when he woke. 

^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^ (I wish it would snow…) 

Upstairs, Bakura sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the Millennium Ring in his hands. The streetlights didn't reach this window but the bright moonlight shone in enough to light his face, casting an eerie shadow on the rest of him. He moved the Ring around in the moon's shine, watching a gold shimmer dance around the rim as it shifted. His eyes held a distant look to them as they gazed at the golden necklace. The thief's mind was absorbed in thoughts of deserts, pyramids and ancient shadow games that he had fought in.

"You're going to learn about me whether you want to or not…" Bakura said quietly, as if Ryou were listening intently. "You're going to learn why I did what I did…it's not insanity…" He smiled wildly into the gold sheen. "Its madness." 

#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# (867-5309)

Intro Part One

The Life of a Thief

Ancient Egypt as told by a tomb robber

by Ryou Bakura

            Long ago, the Egyptians used their great skill and resources to build incredible tombs for their kings called Pyramids. In these graves were sealed fabulous treasures, the king's physical riches including the dead Pharaohs themselves. They were to remain untouched by mortal hands for all eternality. However, there were those who made it their life's work to raid these sacred places and to take the wealth for themselves. These people were shunned by the people of Egypt and by the Gods themselves. They were wild risk takers who gave no quarter and asked for none in return. They were called…Tome Robbers. 

A/N: Kaley: Oh I'm so excited! I wrote this chapter muse free!

Bakura: (coughs)

Yuki: (coughs)

Elk: (coughs)

Sage: (coughs)

Ashton: (coughs)

Mint: (coughs)

Kaley: Alright I get the hint!! -_- So it was mostly muse free, they only had a tiny fraction of input. Sooo, is it good? Did it hook you? Do you guys want more?! 

Sage: (holds frying pan high) Then review!!!

Bakura: For the love of Ra!

Elk: For the love of Mia!

Yuki: For the love of…umm, (shrugs) I give up…

Kaley: Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Please review!!


	2. Kuru Eruna

The Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Kaley: Oh I'm so happy you all like my first chapter! I'm so so so so so so happy!!! Yay! (does her happy dance)

Sage: (shakes head) Maybe I should hit you with the frying pan…

Bakura: Heh, well I certainly liked the first chapter.

Kaley: Well you hafta cause you're my muse!! ^_^

Bakura: (shakes head) And people think I'm insane…

Sage: Now it's time to take a look see at the reviews…

Kaley: Firstly, I love the snow! Oh I could go on and on about how beautiful and so quiet yet romantic and so cold and dark but well it's wonderful ^_^ There's no snow here yet…it flurried today though!! 

Bakura: Next on le list…We shall indeed take a look at your writing Saakura, though what good we, the humble muses plus insane happy go lucky authoress can actually do is up for grabs. From the bit we read it looks good and we shall review upon a later date.

Sage: So business like…anyway, yes, for those who have already read the AE arc-

Kaley: That's Ancient Egypt arc ^_^

Sage: You may already know Bakura's umm, lovely past history. 

Bakura: (grins) I was a raving lunatic ^_^

Sage:…was?? (coughs) Anyway, so yeah that will be interesting…also we are going to have a bit of cute and fluff of course, look who's writing it…

Kaley: (waves enthusiastically) 

Sage: -_- Let's see next is Sondra Chrono, you reviewed There's Something About Elk didn't you? ^_^ Glad to have you onboard for this story as well! Don't worry, you weren't rude in the slightest. I didn't even think about how Joey hates mummies, I forgot about it. I too read the manga. Oh well, only a small oversight. Though I thank you for noticing it. Means you really pay attention!

Bakura: Lastly, of course we're going to continue! What do you think this is?? 

Kaley: A long pointless rant?

Bakura: That too…oh and allow me to explain the difference between madness and insanity. (coughs) One who is insane will not know he is insane and therefore will never say he is insane for in his own mind he is sane. Now, a sane person who knows they are messed up will say they are mad because they are sane enough to know they are insane. This completes my mad thoughts ^_^

Kaley: Good job Kura-kun! ^_^

Sage: So, without further delay…

Bakura: ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!!!

Ryou awoke the next morning shivering. He could feel the cold winter air flowing over his uncovered body. He tightened his grip on his sweater and opened his eyes to see the front door was wide open again. Bakura was leaning against it, talking to what looked like Yugi. Ryou sat up and listened over the gust to hear their conversation. 

"So, um, Ba-bakura are you umm, happier now that you have your own body?" Yugi stuttered as he stood in the harsh winds. Bakura rolled his neck, a smirk on his face. 

"So Yugi, your idiot other half wants to know if I've killed something yet?" He leaned forward, putting his face near Yugi's. Yugi shuddered and took a step back. 

"N-no, that's not w-what I asked…" His face was flushed as he spoke. "I-I just wanted to know…I-if you're ha-happier…" 

"Right, you know it's a very bad idea to lie to me Yugi…" Bakura leaned closer, grabbing younger boy's arm so he couldn't move away. "You really should just tell me the truth. It will make things a lot easier on you…" 

"Pl-please I really am telling the tru-truth." Yugi said hastily. "Please, can you just answer my question!" 

"Fine, if by happier you mean bored all the damn time then yes I am." Bakura rolled his eyes. "What did you think I'd say Yugi? That I like this better? Having my own body just means that I don't have to worry about hurting the boy when I'm fighting." 

"Um, well…is Ryou um, here? I mean up or home?" Yugi asked, eager to get away from Bakura. The thief nodded his head back. 

"He's sleeping and he's got work to do when he gets up." Bakura said. "So you're going to have to wait aren't you? Want to come in? I was making breakfast."

"Uh, no that's fine really." Yugi smiled nervously. "I made Yami some pancakes earlier." The multicolored boy took another step back into the freezing cold. "So, um, he is probably worried so…um, tell Ryou I said hi." 

"So you're on the Pharaoh's short leash huh?" Bakura gave a harsh laugh. "He says he doesn't remember a thing but he didn't change that's for sure." He leered down at the smaller boy. "Yugi, here's a message for your other self. In the words of you modern day mortals, Fuck off." Bakura slammed the door in the poor kid's face, laughing with a disturbing joy. Ryou raised an eyebrow and much to his surprise, Bakura suddenly stopped his snickering. "What's your problem? I said it right. Fuck off, or do you prefer F you?" 

"Huh? You knew I was up?" Ryou asked. 

"Yeah, mental link remember?" Bakura tugged at the Millennium Ring around his neck. "I could hear your thoughts suddenly get very clear, not so wispy and dream like." 

"You listen to my dreams?" Ryou was a bit shocked. That was kind of weird after all. 

"I got bored." Bakura shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The lighter side jumped up to follow him, unsure of what Bakura's breakfast was. So far he'd eaten raw or nearly raw meat, beer, bread and water. Ryou hadn't seen him eat much more than that. In the kitchen he saw Bakura rummaging through the cupboards, throwing boxes and cans of food at the table. Ryou rushed forward, catching a few cans of soup before they could splatter on the floor. 

"Bakura!" He cried, setting down the cans to catch a few jars of jelly. The ivory haired teen looked back at him with a grin. 

"What? You don't want me to make breakfast?" He pulled a box of pancake mix out of the cupboard and tossed it to the astonished boy. "Never eaten pancakes, but they're made of the same stuff as bread aren't they? Bread's alright…" 

"Um, well, next time could you try not to throw the cans at least?" Ryou shifted the jars in his arms and stood a bit taller. "Um, wait you are going to make us food?" 

"Yeah, what you don't need food?" Bakura asked. "Cause I can eat all this by myself. I can make it too, I'm not helpless."  

"Right, ok…I'll help you though…" So with that the two look alikes set about making their pancake breakfast. The white haired teen wasn't sure what to think of the situation. He and Bakura were not only getting alone but they were making breakfast together. It was very strange indeed, as Bakura turned out to be good at flipping the hotcakes. Bakura snorted when Ryou's own flipping attempt splattered the food on the ceiling. He glared at Bakura, causing him to laugh harder. 

"You really can't glare at people." He said as his laughter died away. "I should teach you how to do that at least." They finished cooking without another event and sat silently eating their food. Well, Ryou was quiet but Bakura gnashed his food loudly, causing the other boy to flinch. "What?" 

"Nothing…" Ryou shrugged. 

"Tomb robbers aren't famous for table manners you know." Bakura said, some food falling from his mouth. Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Right, about that…" 

"Oh yeah, so…" Bakura leaned back in his chair, pushing his plate away. "Where should I start?" 

"Um, well, if you don't mind…" Ryou said. "We could start once I'm done eating and have my report in front of me…" Bakura just nodded and left the kitchen, leaving his lighter side to clean up the mess. 

%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@ (It might snow all week…)

Ryou peeked into the living room and saw his yami staring quietly out the window, watching the snowflakes fall past. He let the curtain drop back and pointed at the sofa. 

"Your report is sitting there." He said simply. 

"Thanks…" Ryou sat down on the couch and Bakura joined him, flopping one arm over his chest and the other over the top of the furniture. "So, um, let's start from…wherever you want to I guess." 

"Kuru Eruna. That would be the best place to start I think." Bakura said softly, looking Ryou dead in the eye. "That is where I grew up. It was the village I lived in until I was eight years old." He paused. "I had a sister, a mother and a father." Ryou nodded, jotting down a few notes. 

"So you said you lived there until you were eight…did you move?" he asked, still writing. 

"Move?" Bakura repeated. "I was forced to relocate…you see, something happened to my village…" He grinned. "It was a massacre. The Pharaoh's army came in and brutally murdered every last villager." 

"Why?!" Ryou cried out in surprise. Sure, he knew Bakura was going to tell him some weird stuff but this wasn't what he expected. 

"I didn't know at the time…" The Egyptian said. "I was only eight…I was the only survivor of that…because I was number one hundred." Ryou gave him a curious look. "They only needed to kill ninety nine people. It was in their orders. I wasn't a part of that, I hide…" At this point, Ryou noticed a change in Bakura's voice, it sounded like the same angry tone he took on when he called Ryou weak. 

"Bakura…" Ryou hesitated, then spoke up. "You had to hide, you might have been killed if you hadn't…" 

"Yeah, instead I watched them run through my family, then drag their bodies away for their little ritual." His eyes turned back to their normal cold look. "Their bodies were used for the ritual to create the Millennium items." He reached out and touched the ring around Ryou's neck. "This treasure was made out of the blood, flesh and souls of my family and all the others in my town…" 

"I-I see…" Ryou pulled away, suddenly feeling disgusted. "I, I never knew…that…I'm sorry…" 

"Well, you didn't kill them so you shouldn't be. See, the Pharaoh figured no one would miss Kuru Eruna because it was a village of thieves. Everyone in it knew the trade, we were all highly skilled at what we did. So, the Pharaoh got his items and got rid of a bunch of low lives at the same time." He held up two of his long fingers. "He killed two birds with one stone you might say." 

"That's terrible…" The boy shook his head, though his pen still ran across the paper. "I can't believe that Yami did that…it's inhuman…" 

"Oh Yami didn't do it." Bakura waved his hand. "His father was Pharaoh when this happened. Akunamukanon was his father's name. He was the one who gave the go ahead anyway so it's all his fault…" 

"Aku…namunon?" Ryou tested the name. 

"Akunamukanon." Bakura corrected him. "You were close…So let's see, what have you got so far?" He asked, peering over his light's notes. 

"Um, when you were eight your village of thieves was destroyed in order to create the Millennium items." Ryou flipped the page over. "And it was the fault of Yami's father Akunamukanon." Bakura nodded as he finished the summary. 

"Good boy." He grinned. "Let's see…now for a little insight. As a child who watched his family murdered, what do you think ran through my mind?" Ryou looked over Bakura thoughtfully. 

"Revenge." He said simply. He knew his darker side well enough to know that that's what he'd want. 

"Actually not at first." He laughed. "First I thing I thought was get the hell out of there. So I ran and on the way out I got my scar…I don't quite remember how, I think I tripped and hit a spear impaled in someone I can't remember…that day is a bit blurry…" 

"Scar?" Ryou questioned, leaning closer to Bakura. "I don't see a scar…" 

"Well of course you don't!" He said. "I look like you, I looked different in Egypt." He reached out and gently brushed Ryou's right cheek. He blushed a bit and pulled away from the touch. "That's where it was. I had shorter hair too, about to here…" Bakura ran his hand along his neck "…and I was also much stronger then you, I didn't look so weak." He poked Ryou in the stomach. 

"I get the point." He grumbled, sketching down what he thought Bakura might look like. After a few minutes, he held up the picture. "Like this?" 

"Got the clothes wrong." Bakura ran his finger along the drawing. "I was pretty famous for my clothes too you know…" Ryou gave an exasperated sigh as he fixed his picture. 

"Fine, what did your clothes look like?" He asked. 

"Well, I wore a long red cloak with a hood and let's see, lots of jewelry and I also wore…well, best way to describe it to you is a white skirt but it's not what you think it is." He grabbed the pencil from his other half and drew it on. "See? Like that." 

"Right…why did you wear so much jewelry?" 

"Because it looked damn good on me." He smirked. "Anyways, that's me once I became the king of thieves. For awhile I was just a petty thief, living on the streets." He paused. "Then I met a certain someone's past self and they helped me get started in the world of thieves." 

"Who's past self?" 

"Marik." He grinned. "Marik was the only one that I might even consider calling a friend." The phone rang and Ryou jumped. "Damn, you are too jumpy." He reached over and picked it up. "What do you want?" He demanded of the other end. "Oh, hey…right now? Sounds good to me…does she know? Right, we'll be right there." Ryou raised an eyebrow as Bakura hung up. 

"We?" He repeated. 

"Yep, you've done your homework for the day." He snapped Ryou's notebook shut. "You're coming out with me and Marik." 

"Wait, what are we doing?" The silver haired boy asked as his yami dragged him off the couch. 

"We are going to war!" Bakura giggled insanely. "Now grab your coat, it's cold out." He added as an afterthought. Ryou did so while staring at the older boy. 

"War?" 

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! (Was Marik in Ancient Egypt? Oh well)

"War!" A sandy haired Egyptian roared as he chucked a snowball down the hill. It smashed into the side of Ryou's face, causing him to fall over. Marik snickered and quickly scooped up more of the powdery white stuff. "You suck at snowball fights Ryou. We've been going super easy on you too." 

"So I noticed…" The latter grumbled, wiping the snow from his cheek. Bakura nodded in agreement as he chucked another orb up the hill. It nailed Isis square in the face. The older woman sighed heavily and wiped the snow away. 

"Marik, must you insist on playing this childish game?" Isis asked. 

"Well, let's see, Marik the Snow fighter or Marik the Duelist Master?" He pondered innocently. "Which should I be? Hmm…" 

"Marik, one of these days it won't work on me." Isis said, right before hurling a snowball into Marik's face. He ducked and managed only a quiet laugh before getting hit with two more spheres. 

"Hey!" He shouted, rubbing the snow from his eyes. Bakura and Ryou laughed while Marik sulked. "No fair ganging up on me!" 

"Well, wasn't my first plan but it sounds good to me!" Bakura grinned as he grabbed more ammo. Ryou and Isis joined him while Marik backed up against a tree. 

"Ha-hang on a second guys! Sis, Bakura, Ryou!" He yelled as the air filled with snowballs. He laughed loudly as he sank to the ground, covered in snow. Bakura smirked and stood over him. 

"I think I win." He said smugly. Ryou, who had been busy trying to make a snowball, had finally made a good one. He looked between Isis and Bakura, then finally lobbed it at his yami. He smashed into the back of his head, causing to fall over on Marik. He jumped up instantly, glowering at his light. 

"Err, I win?" Ryou smiled sheepishly. Bakura walked over to him, until he was only an inch from Ryou's face. He looked so serious that Ryou began to apologize, only to have snow stuffed into his mouth. He fell over gagging while Bakura fell next to him laughing. 

"Now who won my dear former host?" Bakura cooed. 

"I did!" Ryou choked out as he mashed a handful of fresh powder into Bakura's open mouth. He started coughing along with Ryou. Isis stared at them as she helped Marik up. 

"I'd have to say that I won." The woman said calmly, though only Marik heard her. Bakura had pinned Ryou and was threatening to send him to the shadow realm. "I guess they don't get along after all…" Isis said thoughtfully. 

"Nah, Bakura's having fun." Marik noted as he pushed snow off his coat. "Listen to his voice, he's happy." 

"Only you can tell the difference between Bakura happy and Bakura pissed." His sister sighed and shook her head. "Why did you invite them over anyway?" 

"Well, I thought Ryou felt left out." The teen grinned. "I wanted to make him feel better, more a part of things." 

"Uh-huh…" Isis raised an eyebrow. "You wanted Ryou to come over then?" 

"Got a problem with that?" He asked, blowing warm air into his ungloved hands. 

"Not at all, in fact I'd rather you and Ryou spent more time together. It'd be good for you." 

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Bakura said as he walked up to siblings. He was covered from head to toe in snow. He shook his hair like a wet animal, spraying Ryou with more white flakes. "You guys missed the fun!" 

"Nah, we didn't miss much really." Marik said. "I saw you and Ryou were having fun though." 

"Heh, I won." Bakura said, patting Ryou on the back. "But he didn't give up easy, I give him that much." 

"You shoved snow down my pants…" Ryou mumbled, rubbing his thighs and shivering. "I say that was unfair…" 

"All's fair in love and war." Bakura quoted, still laughing. "Besides, what do you have down there to freeze?" 

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, shoving him. 

"Heh, yes?" He smirked, shoving back. "You screamed?" Marik watched the two shove and push each other for a while before he decided that he was right. Bakura was enjoying himself and not just because he was tormenting his poor hikari. The ancient thief was happy being with him. 

"I wonder if Ryou noticed…" Marik pondered, breathing on his cold hands. "You know what? It never snowed in Egypt." 

"It's a barren hot desert, what did you think it'd do?" Isis asked. She moved herself between the feuding light and dark and sighed. "Alright boys, enough games. If you wish, I will make some hot chocolate for you." She then swiftly went back up the hill and went about making the drinks. 

"Hot chocolate huh?" Bakura ran after her, leaving Marik and Ryou standing in the cold. 

"Having fun?" The blonde boy asked. 

"With you or Bakura?" 

"Both I guess." Marik shrugged. 

"Yeah actually…except my insides are frozen thanks to my demon of a dark side…" He groaned and massaged his thighs again. "God it's cold…" 

"Heh, nuts a bit iced up?" Marik smirked. 

"Oh be quiet…" He rolled his eyes but he too smiled. "I'm glad you invited me too…thank you Marik…" The tan boy's frosty cheeks tinged pink and he turned away. 

"Anytime Ryou…like I said don't be a stranger…you're my friend too…" Marik murmured under his breath. Ryou nodded and stood quietly next to him. 

"The snow's pretty isn't it?" Ryou said finally, looking up into the gray skies above. Marik titled his head back and bobbed his head. 

"Yeah, but it's too cold!" He sighed. "But…when it's falling like this…" 

"It's romantic…" Ryou said absentmindedly. Marik turned round, looking surprised. 

"You think this is romantic?" He queued. 

"Huh? Oh no not this!" Ryou's face turned red. "I, I meant the snow…when it's falling it's romantic…umm…hot chocolate sounds nice…" With that he raced up the hill, away from Marik. The Egyptian laughed and followed after him. 

"Poor kid, he's going to have some heart troubles soon…" 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* (So much for a snowball fight…)

Later that night, Ryou had made himself a nest of warm blankets and pillows on the couch. He nestled himself down in them and sighed contently. Bakura came down from upstairs and watched his lighter side for a few moments before sitting next to him. Ryou jumped, opening his eyes from his rest. 

"Geez, do you need to jump every time I come near you?" Bakura asked, propping his head up in his hands. He crossed his legs and stared emotionlessly at Ryou. 

"It's not just you…I jump when people come near me and I'm not expecting it…" He said, trying not to hurt Bakura's feelings…if he had them anyway. 

"Oh, I see…" Bakura leaned into his hand. "So, what do you think of my life so far?" 

"Violent…and tragic…it's terrible…" The white haired boy said sadly. "I can't believe you had to go through so much when you were that little…is that why you're so…umm…well…" 

"Violent? Insane? Psychotic? Scary?" Bakura helped. 

"Well, yeah…" 

"It's not just that but…" He laughed softly. "Probably didn't help much." 

"I'm sorry…" Ryou looked down. 

"For what?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

"For your loss." He said honestly. "No one should have to see that…" 

"Yeah well, I got back…more or less." Bakura jumped up. "Don't forget to write some of your report down." 

"I won't…and Bakura?" Ryou stopped him as the yami began to walk away. 

"Yes?" He turned back around. 

"Um, thanks for telling me all this." Ryou smiled. "You must be changing if you're sharing such personal things with me." Bakura scoffed. 

"Changing, right, whatever you say." He walked back upstairs, leaving Ryou to write down his day's findings. After he had, he curled back up on the couch, to tired to go upstairs to his bed. 

"Maybe Bakura isn't changing…maybe it's just me…" He whispered into the darkened room. "Maybe I'm just…dreaming…" 

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% (Bakura would look cute sitting like that…)

The Life of a Thief

There were many thieves in Egypt, due to the large gap between the very rich and the very poor. Stealing was the only option for some commoners. A select few stole for pleasure or fun. However, there was one tomb robber whose mere name caused guards to go on high alert. Wherever he went, his unnatural silver hair and long red robes complete with beautiful gold jewels gave him away. This didn't bother him one bit though, he was quite confident in his abilities. His ego was well earned, for he was the only true enemy of the Pharaoh. He was rich, powerful and deadly. His name was Bakura…

Bakura had grown up in a small thief hide away called Kuru Eruna. In this small village he grew up relatively normally with a mother, father and a sister. However, the Pharaoh had begun a magic ritual to the Gods, to create sacred items of tremendous power. He needed only one more thing to complete the ritual: Sacrifices. So, he choose the village. After all, who would miss a bunch of thieves? The guards came and slaughtered the ninety-nine people needed to create the Millennium Items. However, they missed one…number one hundred, who watched his family murdered in front of him. Number one hundred, who would grow up to terrorize Egypt for what happened to him. Number one hundred, Bakura…

A/N: Kaley: Yay, yet another chapter done!

Sage: Before Christmas even, nice job…

Bakura: Glad people like it but what type of reviews will this chapter bring?

Kaley: Um, good ones I hope…

Sage: I seemed to have noticed Marik acting a bit…odd in this chapter. 

Kaley: He was?

Bakura: You wrote it, you should know…

Kaley: He seemed fine to me…(pouts)

Sage: Whatever yaoi fangirl…Ryou's report is sounding good though…

Bakura: Anywho, review everyone, happy a Merry Christmas-

Sage: Happy Holidays-

Kaley: And a Wonderful New Year!

Bakura: We'll see ya next year, next chapter. 

Kaley: Review ok? Bye!


	3. Modern Day Stealing

The Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Kaley: Ah well it is now time to begin chapter three!!

Sage: Your point is?

Kaley: That it's time to start chapter three? 

Bakura: People seem to really like this story…hmm, time to take a look at the reviews…hmm, someone also watched the Ancient Egypt stuff on TLC and Discovery channel?? 

Kaley: Bakura makes me watch everything that has to do with his time period…or yugioh. 

Sage: Next, I'm also pleased to see everyone enjoys hearing Bakura's past. It's a bit of an interesting tale and most of it isn't really known but…we'll do our best. After all, Kuru Eruna was mentioned what, once or twice in the manga? 

Bakura: And yes I do hear voices in my head, something wrong with that? Kaley has muses! No one thinks she's crazy!!

Kaley: (busy worshipping Elk of .hack) 

Sage:…oh yes, Kaley is totally sane (rolls eyes)

Bakura: Uh right, next…my sane insane logic theory…still stands…because I'm stubborn. I have a lot of pride you know. 

Kaley: Also I am…(wipes away a tear) touched that you guys think my writing ability is good. It honors me to know that everyone likes my story, the plot, and writing style. It means a lot and so this chapter will hopeful live up to your standards. Oh and umm, if I decided to do a doujinshi…about this story, would anyone be interested in reading it? I was thinking of doing it as a test of my drawing skills…

Sage: And now, as usual, let us start the fanfiction. 

As the sun rose a few mornings later, it cast its light over a wide-awake Bakura. The man had been sitting silently at the foot of his bed the whole night, occasionally stealing a glance at the bright moon outside. Once and a while he stood to gaze out the window and this was one of those times. He stretched his legs over the sheets and swung himself over the edge of the mattress. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and sighed, watching as his warm breath fogged the window. 

"Damn light…" Bakura growled, squinting against the morning sun. He dropped his eyes towards the ground, partly because of the bright light but mostly because of the glittering ocean below. It hadn't really stopped snowing for a few days, so there was nothing but white all around. With the sun now rising, the sea began to dance wildly with a sparkling light. He smiled, even though he was trying to stay in a bad mood. "It's very beautiful…" 

"What is?" Bakura's head jolted up and he spun around to see Ryou standing in the doorway. The pale boy looked curiously around as he walked into the room. "It's been a while since I was in your room…it's a bit messy isn't it?" 

"I guess, it doesn't bother me though, I like it." Bakura turned back for one final look at the snow before joining Ryou. "What, are you going to make me clean my room?" He sneered. Ryou rolled his eyes. 

"Yes and then I'll spoon feed you at breakfast." The light said with his somewhat usual sarcastic tone. "But what were you looking at that was so beautiful?" Bakura frowned and looked back towards the window. He wanted to keep it a secret; it was something that he really didn't want anyone to know. After all, it would mean he wasn't completely heartless. 

"Well, I'm just not used to snow…" He hesitated then gave a frustrated groan. "Ah fine I think it's pretty there happy?" Bakura snapped, pushing past Ryou. 

"…I think the snow is incredible." Ryou whispered. His darker side stopped and glanced back at him, letting Ryou continue. "Well, it's…cold and silent and can be harsh and cruel but…it can be quiet and mysterious…it's also so pure and innocent when it's just falling…falling down from heaven like angel feathers…or tears maybe…" His voice was trance like, as if the snow had mesmerized him. He suddenly shook his head and grinned sheepishly. "You must think that sounds stupid right?" 

"Not really." Bakura said dismissively. "It's your opinion right? Anyways, I like the snow too…a lot…" He nodded and left the room before he made a bigger fool of himself. The white haired boy stood in his room for a moment smiling. 

"You really are the one changing Bakura." Ryou nodded happily. "Now let's see what you change into." 

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# (I had a great Christmas, hope you did too)

After their brief encounter upstairs, Bakura and Ryou didn't speak to each other most of the day. Bakura went about sharpening daggers or sitting on the stairs watching as Ryou did his daily routine. He watched some TV, worked on homework or did some various cleaning. Finally, around five that evening Ryou grew far too bored and groaned loudly, tossing the TV remote aside. Bakura glanced up from polishing one of his knifes. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm bored!" Ryou blurted out, even immediately regretted it. A mischievous gleam shone in Bakura's eyes as he jumped over the stair railing. He stood in front of the other boy, placing a hand on his hip. 

"Bored? You're bored you say?" He asked. Ryou sighed and nodded. 

"I am a bit yes…but whatever it is you're thinking, I'm not doing it." Ryou crossed his arms and gave Bakura his best look of defiance. A disturbing smile appeared on his yami's face. The hikari sank back in his seat, a deep feeling of foreboding growing in his stomach. Bakura leaned closer and dropped his voice to a playful whisper. 

"Oh really?"

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* (You can't be bored with Bakura…)

"Bakura…" Ryou's eyes were narrowed with annoyance as he sat in the cold snow next to the source of the aggravation. The man gave him a half glare and held a finger to his lips. 

"You need to be quieter!" Bakura hushed and poked his head around the alleyway in which they hid. With his long black trench coat on he blended with the dark wall and his white hair disappeared into the snow. "You'll give us away with all your complaining." 

"Bakura…even if Marik is your friend, somehow…I don't think stealing from him is right." Ryou waited for Bakura to respond but he obviously wasn't listening. The old thief's eyes darted around the dark streets, resting finally on Marik's home. 

"Marik is going out tonight and Isis goes to bed at eight…" Bakura muttered under his breath. Ryou sighed and pulled his coat around him tighter. 

"It's cold out…" 

"It's winter…anyways, Marik is leaving at 8:30, which means that you have a few options." Bakura turned to his accomplice with a wild grin. "One, we go in after Marik has left and we are sure Isis is sleep…two we go in right after Marik leaves so there's a risk of Isis being awake or…" He paused, his glee obvious on his face, "We go in at 8:15 while Marik is in the shower…and steal his towels and clothes. And a few other things from Isis's room." 

"…Just how psycho are you?" Ryou asked, shaking his head. "Let's do the hidden option four where we go home and not piss off Isis or Marik…" 

"Marik won't get mad," Bakura waved his hand dismissively. "And Isis…well she hates me anyway so you'll just be joining my club." 

"Bakura!" Ryou groaned and smacked himself in the forehead. "Stealing isn't right though…and from a friend…" 

"What'd you just say? You pick option three? You want to steal Marik's clothes?" Bakura cried in fake surprise. "Why my dear light I didn't know you had it in you! Well if that's your choice then c'mon!" He grabbed the stunned boy's hand and dragged him silently behind cars and other objects until they had reached Marik's house. Bakura's trained eyes scanned the house, taking in every window, brick and door. He smiled and turned back to Ryou. 

"Bakura, this won't work…" Ryou frowned. "Marik or Isis will hear us…" 

"Not if you do what I say." Bakura nodded towards the back of the house. "Now here's something good for you to see…the king of thieves at work…" Bakura moved swiftly and quietly to the back door, motioning for Ryou to follow. Ryou shook his head but walked as noiselessly as he could, joining Bakura next to the door. 

"That's it? We go through the door?" Ryou asked curiously. 

"Technically that's what doors are for." Bakura smirked and took a small metal rod from his pocket. "Now I don't remember having to do this in Egypt but I might have once or twice…" He jiggled the lock pick in the keyhole until it gave a click. "But I picked up a few things since then…" Bakura turned the knob and slunk into the house. 

"This is illegal." Ryou mumbled as he went in after the yami. Inside they found themselves in Marik's surprisingly clean kitchen. Bakura glanced around and Ryou noticed his body seemed tense and his movements were so sly and fox like, it was interesting merely to watch him as he made his way against the wall and into the living room. Bakura peered over the edge of the steps, just enough to let himself see upstairs. Ryou walked up behind him and went tap him on the shoulder. The white-haired thief grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him against the wall. 

"Shh, quiet!" Bakura hissed. "Get on the wall, I'm trying to hear…" He paused and Ryou strained to listen as well. Upstairs, he could just barely hear footsteps, followed by a door shutting. After a few moments of silence, the shower turned on. Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and quickly dragged him up the stairs and came to an abrupt stop in front of the bathroom door. 

"Alright now, which target should we hit first?" Bakura asked, not bothering to hide his excitement. Ryou groaned but thought about it logically. If they hit Isis first, she could wake up and they'd have nothing stolen plus a wasted trip. Hitting Marik first meant getting what they came for and that either way they'd have something. 

"Let's get Marik…" Ryou whispered, suddenly feeling very energized himself. Bakura grinned widely and patted Ryou on the back. 

"That's the tomb robber spirit." He winked and then placed his ear against the door. "Marik's going to be in there for at the least…two, maybe three minutes if we're lucky. So here's what we do…" Bakura reached into the cloak and pulled out a bag. "Take this…and grab whatever we need from the bathroom, I think we're running out of toothpaste…" 

"Me?" Ryou squeaked, taking the bag nervously. "Where are you going?" The tomb robber produced another sack with a grin. 

"Time is of the essence, I'll be down the hall meet at the front door." With that Bakura turned and glided silently to Isis's room. Ryou pushed open the bathroom door and slipped in. There was stream everywhere as Marik's shower appeared to be very hot. The Egyptian boy was humming and occasionally breaking into a bit of song. Ryou stared at the shower curtain and Marik's voice sounded oddly beautiful, so carefree and happy. The boy shook his mind clear. Probably just the acoustics of the bathroom, everyone sounded good in the shower after all. Ryou opened the bag and shoved all the towels he saw inside.

"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me…your words were like a dream…" Marik sang suddenly, causing Ryou to jump. He glanced at the bath then went back to gathering all of the towels and clothes in the room. His hands were a bit clumsy opening some of the cabinets and doors but the running water covered the sounds of his mistakes. Suddenly a hand flew over his mouth, blocking his cry as another hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the bathroom. Ryou was spun around as the door shut, revealing Bakura holding a huge sack of stuff.

"Get everything?" He asked, looking over Ryou's bag. 

"I think so…" Ryou took a deep steadying breath. "You scared me though…" Bakura gave Ryou an approving look and shook the boy gently. All of a sudden the water to the shower shut off and Bakura snapped back into thief mode. 

"Time to go." He said abruptly, grabbing Ryou's hand and yanked him down the stairs and the pair flew out the front door, across the street and down the alley until they reached an unfamiliar street a few minutes later. 

"Bakura, where are we?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded and pulled Ryou tightly to his chest. "Bakura?"

"Hang on, bet you didn't know the ring could do this…" The Millennium Ring glowed with a golden light and the world around them became black. Bakura held him close as he walked through the darkness. Ryou's eyes grew heavy and he suddenly felt very weak and sleepy. 

"Bakura…" He muttered but the thief shook his head and pulled Ryou along until they reappeared in Ryou's bedroom. Bakura set Ryou on the bed and ruffled his hair as he watched him with a smile. 

"Nice job Ryou, you really impressed me…I bet Marik and Isis won't be too enthused though…" He smirked and sat down next on the bed. 

"How'd you…what'd we just do?" 

"Shadow Realm." Bakura said simply. "Marik is going to follow our tracks so I lead him in the wrong direction then used shadow magic to get us back home." 

"Oh…that's why I feel tired…but that was fun…" Ryou grinned, then tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. 

"Well, it wasn't boring right?" Bakura stood and threw their bags of stuff in the corner. "I think I'll go to bed. Later Ryou." He walked out of the room, unaware at the way his other was staring at him. 

"Ryou? Bakura just called me Ryou? He never calls me by my name…" He gaped at the door with a dumbfounded expression before his sleepiness took him into dreamland.  

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&$& (Remember kids, stealing is illegal) 

Alone in his room, Bakura sat quietly on his bed. He took a small pad of paper out from under his bed and fished out a pen from an open drawer. He pushed the pen against his chest, clicking it on before he began to write. The spirit wrote long into the night, as he was never much for sleeping anyway, and continued until the clock near his bed read 4:30. Bakura sighed and tossed the paper back in it's hiding spot. Then he laid down, crossing his arms behind his head as he fell into a deep sleep.

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$! (No report from Ryou so here's a new section)

Bakura's Pad of Paper

Mother once told me that she couldn't wait to see me married. I don't know why I'm thinking of this now or why the hell I'm writing it down on this paper. Not like it's really going to do me any good anyway but it's annoying me to hear her words over and over again in my head. I'm sick of it. So writing might help…

"Someday you'll make some lucky girl a fine husband, you're such a beautiful child. I can't wait until I see the day you choose your wife and marry." 

Why did she say that? It's bugging me…probably because stupid light is making me relieve my whole life for him. Heh, look at me mother. Know how many women I took to bed with me while I was a tomb robber? Know how many boys? Yeah so maybe I was sick does that matter? You were in my head all the time…so I do sound insane. Huh, never knew that. Couldn't guess, never saw it coming…paper is stupid you can't tell I'm being sarcastic. 

Ok, so what if I don't mind being around the kid anymore? I live with him, you get used to people after a while. Let's see, modern terms…he's hot. An uptight idiot but he's hot. Looks kinda girly to me…think it'd count mother if the guy looked like a girl? Why am I even thinking like this? It's all your fault mother, always so excited about my future well here it is! Marriage, I'd rather bow to the Pharaoh then…wait, do pens erase? I didn't mean that last part, I'd marry both I'd bow to the Pharaoh…

I hate writing, why am I writing? Why am I asking myself questions on paper? This is pointless…and why was I even thinking about Ryou? I should be planning and plotting to destroy the Pharaoh…

Memo to self: Redefine the word insane

                       Stop thinking about marriage and Ryou in the same thought since they are totally unrelated subjects and make me sound crazier than even the Pharaoh thinks I am

                       Stop asking myself questions

                       Stop writing

                       Find out why pens don't erase 

A/N: Kaley: Hee, that was funny!

Sage: Was it supposed to be?

Bakura: Why did you make me sound like a freak?! I didn't write that?! Is that some new humor section???

Kaley:…

Sage:…

Bakura:…I hate you both

Kaley: (tackle hugs) whatever Kura-kun!

Bakura: My name isn't…never mind…

Sage: Well that's all for this chapter, see ya next time everyone where Ryou goes more in depth of Bakura's past and we learn…stuff, Kaley hasn't told me what next chapter's about yet so…

Kaley: Until next time, bye! And uh, review please? Thanks for all the good reviews!


	4. Akila's Story

Life of a thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Yeah, we know we know…why do take so long to update right? 

Kaley: We can ONLY update when the school's computers are working. For the past week and a half, the media center has been not allowing us to type for some unknown reason or another so we basically type for maybe five minutes a day -_-

Bakura: Ohh the torture, the torment…heh, I like it. 

Sage: Anyways, this chapter introduces Bakura's sister and we get a better look at his tragic past. But there's something even more important about this chapter…

Kaley: This chapter, hell, most of this story is dedicated to my good friend, my imouto-san and a wonderful Authoress Saakura!! ^_^ This goes out to her!! I let her read some of this chapter but she didn't get to read the ending of it heh heh heh…

Sage: She also kept us on track with death threats! ^_^ I love that girl. 

Bakura: Geez, this story is about me and she dedicates it to her…not fair…

Kaley: Quit your whining! We got a story to write! 

Sage: Yep!! On with the Ra damned fic!!

Bakura: Stealing my lines now??? Even today's rant was small…what's wrong with these people -_- Oh yeah, Kaley forgot to mention something very important!

Kaley: I did? Ohhh, right! There's a bit of violence in this chapter, sorry about it but it can't be helped. Bakura's past is a violent one. So sorry if you don't like it…I'm hoping to tone it down at least a bit…you'll see…but still, my beta readers have told me it's an emotional chapter so…good luck ^^;;;

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# (Beginning the Ra damned fic) 

Night had finally fallen on the small village of Kuru Eruna. Most people were off the streets, sitting in their homes and getting ready for what the next day would bring though it undoubtedly had to do with stealing. One young boy and his sister however, stayed out by the town well looking up at the heavens silently. The night was clear and, like any desert town after dark, cool. The stars above them twinkled brightly and the moon shone with a powerful light as they sat on the brick well. The girl was young, maybe only six with long raven hair and big gray eyes. She turned to her silver haired brother with a smile. 

"…Um, do you think the stars are pretty?" She asked, her voice gentle. Her brother turned to her, pushing some of his moonlit hair from his tanned face. 

"Well yeah, they look better than anything I've seen. Not that I've seen much I guess but…stars are high on the list…" He said candidly. She giggled and inched closer to him. 

"Um, you think the moon is pretty?" She asked again. 

"Yeah, it is…why else would I sit out here looking at it? Not to torture myself." He answered. She grinned and scooted towards him. 

"Do you think that snow stuff mama talked about really looks like a thousand shooting stars?" 

"That'd be amazing wouldn't it? Snow sounds so neat…"

"When we see snow, let's watch it like we do the stars. Mama said she's taking us back to her country next year in time to see the snow…"

"Yeah…snow…I still don't even get what it is…"

"Bakura…can we sit out here tomorrow night too?" 

"Yeah, of course we can…" The boy paused, "Only if mom and dad says we can…if I get in trouble one more time dad won't take me to town." 

"Hee, thank you big brother…" She finally curled up against him, nuzzling her face into his chest. Bakura grinned and draped his arm over her. 

"Heh, anytime Akila…hey, where's your doll?" He peered down at her and she pulled her arms away from her chest, revealing a ragged doll. "Oh, keeping her warm huh?" 

"Well, she's um, scared of the dark…she hates darkness…" Akila smiled nervously. 

"Well, she shouldn't be…as long as I'm here, she doesn't need to worry about that stuff!" Bakura boasted. "I am the oldest kid in town, pretty sure I can handle something like the dark!" 

"Really?" The little girl closed her eyes and let her whole body relax against Bakura. "So…you'll be her star then? You'll chase the darkness away right?" 

"Yep, I'm so full of light Ra is jealous of me!" Bakura grinned and his sister giggled. "Hey, it's all true you know, my light is brighter then the stars. So I promise you Akila that I'll chase away the shadows for you…always, even if it's daytime." He added with a slight smirk. 

"I know…" Akila sat up and suddenly looked very sad, "It was bright…here, when you promised me…but…you didn't keep it did you? You let me die…and mom…and dad, you let them die too…mom was going to let us see the snow…remember, she promised us and you made her a lair…you killed us all…you…you…" 

"What?" Bakura was taken aback by his sister's words. "What are you talking about?" 

"You hid…when the Pharaoh's army came you hid…and watched me die…watched me bleed…" Akila's voice grew colder as she spoke. The desert winds began to pick up, becoming so strong that they concealed the town, leaving only the well and Akila. The gusts howled and raged around them, lashing at Bakura but his sister remained motionless. 

"Sister!!" Bakura shouted over the winds. "I'm sorry but I don't get it!!" 

"Bakura…you weren't a light…you weren't even a shadow or the dark…" Akila pushed her brother to the ground and narrowed her eyes. "You're evil…you were my death…now, why don't you just die? Die…you let us die, it's your turn isn't it?" The winds whipped around her, causing her to fade away from her troubled brother.

"Akila!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Akila!!"

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# (dramatic music plays) 

Bakura sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes wide as his chest heaved and gasped for breath. He tried to swallow but both his mouth and throat were far to dry to accomplish this. He gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, Akila's words ringing loudly in his ears. He shut his eyes tightly, realizing that tears were flowing from them like they had only once before. 

"Akila…" He whispered hoarsely, letting go of the sheets to wipe his eyes. Bakura buried his face in his hands, only vaguely aware that his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Only when the door burst open, with Ryou stumbling in did he remember where he was. Not in Ancient Egypt but in Ryou's spare bedroom.

"Bakura!! Bakura are you alright?!" Ryou cried in a panicked voice, navigating around the messy room to the bed. "I heard you scream and and…and…" Ryou froze as Bakura lifted his head. The yami held a deep look of fear and hate in his eyes, one that Ryou had never seen before and it frightened him. Though, not as much as his bloodshot eyes and the tearstains all over the former thief's cheeks. "Bakura…you…" 

"Go away now…" He said, his voice shaking, "Just…just go…" 

"Bakura…" Ryou knew this was a bad idea, that he could be signing his own death warrant but he was determined. With a deep breath, he sat down at the foot of the tomb robber's bed. "What's wrong?" 

"I said you need to go." Bakura pointed at the door but his arm was trembling so he quickly withdrew it, hoping Ryou wouldn't notice. The lighter side however, did see it. 

"Bakura, did you…did you have a nightmare?" He asked delicately. Bakura's eyes flashed and he was about to scream when Akila's voice began echoing in his mind again. He pushed his face back into his hands. 

"Damn it just shut up!" He cried, a few tears fighting their way from his eyes. "I know it was my fault!! Akila…"

"That's the name you screamed earlier." Ryou said quietly. Bakura looked up at him again. He was going to find out sooner or later anyway so it didn't make any difference when he said it. 

"She was my sister. She was killed by the Pharaoh's army." Bakura said curtly. "I had a nightmare about one of the times we looked at the stars only…only at the end she told me it was my fault she died because I hid and said I should die too." He squeezed his hands into tight fists and lowered his head. "She's right too…she should have lived…she wanted to see the snow…and I promised her…I'd be her light and fuck that sure as hell didn't happen…I should just die but hell even that won't happen so I can't do anything to make her happy…" 

"Bakura…" Ryou reached out, tears coming out of his own eyes. His hand rested on Bakura's shoulder and for a moment the old thief relaxed, a light trying to break through the pain in his eyes. But the moment ended quickly as Bakura smacked his lighter side's hand away with a sharp glare. 

"Don't touch me! Stop being so weak it's not your fault, not even your family! She was my sister not yours!" He spat, jumping out of bed and walking quickly from the room. Ryou bowed his head, his hair falling against his face as tears made their way down his cheeks. 

"That may be true but you aren't the only one who lost your family…" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* (speechless) 

For the rest of the morning, neither party spoke. Ryou went about, drawing sketches of what he thought Thief Bakura looked like while Bakura stayed out of sight somewhere in the house. It was later in the day when the roar of a motorcycle broke their silence. Ryou looked up and saw Malik jumping off while Isis just continued driving past. Bakura's head poked out of the stair well curiously as Malik burst in through the front door.

"You two!! I know it was both of you so don't deny it!" He shouted as soon as he spotted Ryou sitting on the couch. 

"I didn't deny anything." Ryou said. 

"Well…uh…well you were about to!" Malik sputtered. "Listen, I had to walk around naked in front of Isis!! And she was pissed off because her jewelry is missing! She could care less about my clothes, she gave me her stuff to wear until we go shopping!" Malik tugged at the long white robe he was wearing. "Not to mention no towels, no toothpaste, no bed sheets on my bed!" 

"Uh, I only took-" Ryou began, ready to clear his name when in one swift move Bakura had jumped over the railing, sat down next to his hikari and stomped hard on his feet. "Ow! Bakura!" 

"Listen, maybe you should get your facts straight before accusing us." Bakura said, pinching Ryou's arm as the boy tried to speak again. "We were here last night, I was telling Ryou about my childhood. In fact, I just went upstairs for a moment, now you're interrupting us." 

"Oh…" Malik paused, looking Bakura over suspiciously. "Well, fine, I'll pretend that it was someone else, for my sake. After all, if I came back to her knowing it was you guys, she'd kill you." 

"Isn't it for my sake?" Bakura asked. 

"No, it's for mine. She'd kill me after killed you two…" Marik sighed and rubbed his head. "But something good came of it I guess…I get to go clothes shopping…wanna come with?" 

"Nah, I've got things to do." Ryou said, noting the look Bakura gave him. "So umm…how about we come next time?" 

"Well, alright I guess…" Marik said, looking rather disappointed. A motorcycle revved outside and he glanced at the window. "Err, that'd be Isis…I better go and get some real clothes…" He tugged at the white robes he wore. "So I'll see you two later, don't steal anything from my house though or sister will kill me this time!" Grumbling, he left the ivory haired teens house and drove off with Isis to the mall. Bakura watched them pull away, a grim look returning to his face. 

"It was…kind of cold that night…the night the guards came to town…" Bakura drew in a deep breath and settled himself in a chair across from Ryou. "Well? Aren't you ready to write yet? I'm going to tell you about Akila." 

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@ (Poor Marik…)

Ryou nearly tumbled down the stairs in his hurry to get his notes. He wanted to hear this part of Bakura's life and didn't want to miss his chance. When he came back downstairs Bakura was still sitting, his head tilted back towards the window. He was frowning, maybe because it wasn't snowing anymore. Ryou grabbed his pencil and sat quietly down, ready to write the second words came from his yami's mouth. 

"Akila wanted to see snow even more than I did." He started and Ryou's pencil instantly went scratching across the paper. "Our mom was from a foreign land, I don't know where. My father was only ten went he left on a journey with my grandfather and when he returned twenty years later, he brought my pregnant mother with him. She had brilliant white hair, white as the clouds. I was born with that same hair." 

"So then, you've always had white hair?" Ryou asked, making notes about this on the side of the page. 

"Yes yes, it gave me away when I became a famous thief. Though my bright red clothes may not have helped…but that's later anyway. Back a bit up eh? Our mother entertained us with fantasy like stories of her homeland. It filled us with this grand desire to leave Egypt and see more of the world. She told us that when we were older she'd take us and father back there. Akila dreamed about snow all the time…but our little world collapsed…the day the guards showed up." 

"Why did they show up though?" 

"Easy, because we were a village of thieves and the Pharaoh needed some flesh for the ritual. Two birds with one stone. Well, the guards came one night…they set fire to the whole village and rounded up and hunted down everyone…my mom…my mom she…" 

"Bakura!" A woman screamed, running into the dark house. A girl and boy stirred in their sleep. "Bakura, Akila!! Please wake up!" The girl sat up and yawned but the boy jumped out of bed with alarm. 

"Mother? What's wrong?" Bakura asked. His mother shook her head and grabbed both their arms. 

"No time! The guards have come! They are killing everyone! We must hurry!" Their mother, Naisha cried. Akila's eyes widened in fear and she gripped her mother tightly. 

"Mama, where's Dad?" She asked as they were lead from the home wearing only their bedtime smocks. 

"He…He went off to fight them…but there's so many…I…I just want you two to get out of here!" Naisha pushed them outside and there they saw it all. Fire raged all around them, roaring like an angry god as it engulfed the people and village until nothing was left. People's screams of terror and pain echoed through the night and caused shivers to run down the young children's spines. The hot white flames seared the sands and blew dangerously close to kids. Naisha pushed them away. 

"They're dying…" Bakura muttered, hearing the cries of his village. "What's going on…why…" 

"Bakura!" His mother turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes. She looked truly terrified. "Take Akila and run, just run far away and don't look back! I…I…I need to find your father…and stall…give you some time…they only need a ninety nine…" 

"Huh, a ninety nine what?" Bakura asked but his younger sister threw her arms around his waist and buried her head into his dirty clothes. He swallowed nervously and nodded. "Alright…but mother…" He hesitated and tears fell from his eyes, "Mama I never thought your hair was weird! I know the other villagers said it was but it'd not mama I love your hair please don't die!" He shouted over the fire and screams. She smiled at him, her own eyes flushed with tears. 

"Bakura…you'll be a fine man someday…I can see it in your eyes…you have such a big heart, please…just…just run and protect your sister." Naisha hugged them both tightly to her both running off into the burning village. Bakura put his arms around her and tugged her away. 

"C'mon…Akila let's go…" She lifted her face, her dark eyes now red from crying and the fire around them. She shook her head madly, her black hair flying around her. 

"No!! Big brother…big bother please…I don't want to die…" Akila was shaking against Bakura. He was doing his best to look calm but he knew he was crying. 

"Akila…listen, we have to go…if we don't, we'll end up like mom and dad-" He cut himself off, knowing what he'd said. Akila's eyes widened and she let go of her brother. 

"No, mama…dad…no!" She screamed and ran into the fire. Bakura gasped and followed her. 

"Akila! No come back here!" 

 "No…your sister went after them?" Ryou's pencil had stopped moving as Bakura spun his sad tale. The thief nodded, his eyes dark and lifeless. 

"Yes, Akila went back into the village because of my big mouth. She wouldn't have done that if I hadn't said anything. Mistake one of the evening…" 

"Bakura…" Ryou found his own eyes growing teary. "Bakura…I…" 

"Not done yet light." Bakura warned and started his story back up. 

"Akila!" Bakura screamed, running through the flaming streets of his hometown. "Akila where are you!" He was starting to see where the pained screams he'd heard earlier were coming from. The deeper he went into the town, the more blood he saw…but that wasn't all. Bodies; tons of bodies lay everywhere with spears, arrows and blood around them. He was trembling now, his body voicing the fear he held in his heart. There were corpses of kids he'd played with, people with whom his father was once friends with, so many dead and there was nothing but blood everywhere. 

"Bakura!" He stopped and spun around, hope flying in his heart. 

"Father!" He cried, running and embracing the man. It was brief though, as he scooped up the boy and ran. 

"Bakura! What are you doing?! I thought Naisha got you and Akila to safety!" He shouted as he darted through the town. Bakura was about to answer when his father cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his son tumbling behind a wall. There he bumped into something soft: His mother and his sister were curled up together. 

"Akila! Mom!" Bakura cried. They both looked up in surprise and embraced him. 

"Bakura, have you seen your father?" Naisha asked. Bakura nodded and pointed. 

"Over there, he dropped me…" The boy began but Naisha quickly jumped up and ran out from the safe wall. Bakura peeked around the corner to see what was going on. His father was slowly pushing himself up, two arrows lodged in his back. The silvery haired woman was bending over him, helping him to his feet. Suddenly, more arrows flew towards the couple and nailed them several mores times. Naisha took an arrow to her heart and neck and fell to the ground. Bakura's father gasped and reached shakily at his wife but two men came running up behind him, laughing loudly as they drove a spear into his back. He screamed, his eyes rolling back in his head and blood shot from his mouth. His hand went skyward before falling to the ground as he hit the dirt. 

"Heh, lowly thieves, this should teach them all…an example!" One guard sneered as he drove the spear repeatedly into both of Bakura's dead parents. 

"M…M…Mom…Dad…" Bakura whispered hoarsely, his body shaking like never before as he fell back into the sand. Akila crawled forward nervously. 

"Big Brother? What's happening?" She peeked around the corner and screamed. 

"Mama!! Dad!!" She screamed shrilly as the guards stabbed her parents. She rushed forward and shook her head. "No please don't hurt them!!" She begged the guards, grabbing onto their arms. "Please! They're my mama and dad!" 

"Akila!" Bakura hissed, pushing himself against the wall. "No don't…they'll…" 

"Stupid girl…daughter of these disgusting people? Then you can die with them!" The guard smacked her across the face and she fell to the ground. The other man laughed and drove his lance through the young girl's chest. Bakura watched, his eyes filled with tears and his mouth agape as if to scream. Instead, it was his sister who shrieked in pain. The other one then plunged his own spear through her back. They laughed at her cries then withdrew their spears and let her fall down on top of Naisha. 

"There, rest in peace." The guard said, spitting in Akila's face. Then they left, as though they'd never even been there. Bakura shook in his spot for a moment longer then dove to his sister's side. 

"Akila!!" He whispered franticly as he held her hand. "Akila!! Please talk…" She lay still, her blood soaking his shirt. Then her eyes fluttered opened and she coughed some more of the warm red liquid on his face. He grinned despite that, hope returning to him once again. "Akila!!" 

"B..big…brother…" She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. "I…I…I'm sorry…" 

"No, no Akila don't be sorry…please don't…don't even talk…Akila…don't worry I'll do something…I'll do something…" Bakura stammered, shaking his head. 

"Bakura…you're my…light remember? You'll…you'll…save me…every time…you'll…save…me…" Her voice faded and her eyes slowly shut, her hand growing limp in his hands. 

"Akila!! Stay awake! Please you have to stay awake!" Bakura pleaded with his dying sister. She remained silent, a thin trail of blood trickling from her mouth. It was then that Bakura noticed something very important, her chest was still rising and falling. "Akila…ok, rest! Good idea! I'll go get a blanket…stop bleeding…number one thing…right…ok!" Bakura jumped up and ran into a nearby house. As he gathered up a blanket, he heard voices. He looked out the window and saw the guards returning, dragging is mother and father's bodies away. 

"Hey, this one is still breathing." One Guard said, nudging Akila with his foot. 

"Well, then fix it! This is in the name of the Pharaoh so we can't have a mistake like that!" His superior ordered. 

"Yes sir!" The man responded, then drove his spear into Akila's skull. 

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ 

"…After that, I wasn't thinking too clearly. I mean, would you? So I…I…hey are you ok?" Bakura paused his story and bent low, looking up at Ryou. The boy had his head bowed, his hair in his face. "Hello?" 

"Bakura…" Ryou lifted his head, tears in his eyes. "I…oh Bakura, I never knew anything like that was in your past…in your childhood…you had to watch that…oh god…" He wiped his eyes roughly, though his note pad was already stained with tears. 

"Yeah well, it's not like you have to cry about it…" Bakura grumbled, crossing his arms. "Was it your sister? No. Was it your family? No. Was it even your time period? No. Most importantly, was it you? No…" 

"Doesn't matter…because Bakura…I don't think I've heard a sadder story in my life." Ryou leaned forward and hugged his dark side, resting his forehead against Bakura's shoulder. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Bakura cried out, surprised by such an awkward move. 

"Before my sister died, she used to tell me that everyone liked to be touched…something our mother said…" Ryou said distantly into Bakura's shirt. It was then that the yami realized that he was talking more to himself than to Bakura. "They both told me that…my dad didn't believe in it, he never really hugged me…but they always did and it made me feel better…" 

"So what? You're hugging me because you want me to feel better about my sister's murder?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

"…pathetic isn't it?" Ryou sighed. "It's a useless thing for me to do…to try and make you happy…why should I bother…but I still want to try…after hearing that, don't you think that maybe…maybe that…" 

"Ryou, just shut up!" Bakura snapped, though the boy smiled upon hearing his name. Bakura rolled his eyes and put one hand on Ryou's back, stroking it lightly. "You're making yourself sound so stupid, don't talk like that. Akila used to try to make me smile, it was a game we'd play when I was pissed off. I'd sit there and she'd do everything she could to make me smile…she always won too…" 

"Bakura…I'm so sorry…I…I interrupted your story didn't I?" Ryou looked up, smiling in spite of his tears. 

"Yeah, ya did…quit doing that!" Bakura groaned, wiping away his light's tears. "So, maybe…I'll tell you the rest tomorrow…I uh, well…we…uh…I just think you need a break…" 

"Heh, thank you Bakura…so…then um…" 

"Yeah uh listen…I'm hungry, go make some food will ya?" 

"…Yes Bakura…" Ryou sighed and shook his head. He was changing alright. Now he asked for food instead of demanding it. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A/N: Sage: Well now, a bit darker than the normal stuff huh? 

Kaley: (is sobbing) poor Bakura!!! Wahhhh!!

Bakura: Now who loves the Pharaoh?! 

Sage: Well uhh…review please…and we'll see how next chapter goes… 


	5. The Reason

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Ah so many reviews! So many wonderful positive reviews!! I'm so glad!! Yes, me, I'm happy ^_^ See happy icon? 

Kaley: (sweatdrop) Um, Sage…me thinks you need help. Anyways, back to the reviewers…lots of crying I noticed, which is actually a good thing! I mean, I feel bad that I made people sad but I realized it's because the story is so heart wrenching and well written…err at least that's what I'll go with. ^^;;;

Bakura: Blah…ick, touchy feely crap…so yeah a lot of you are mad at the idiot Yami now which is very good! But…yeah technically he didn't do anything. He was busy hiding in pots around the palace so he probably didn't even notice any guards left. But hey, I like people hating him. Hate away dear reviewers! 

Sage: Now I'm also glad to see so many people now see Bakura's past and go "Wow. No wonder he's the way he is" and this is just the beginning of his life as a thief. 

Kaley: Also for anyone wondering, after a few days all the reviews were visible so thank Ra huh?  Glad everyone tried to help too, thanks a million! 

Bakura: Lemme think, what else we need to cover…oh yeah. Malik_Ishtal0607 pointed out two good things. One, that we slipped up and called Marik by both names (we'll fix that soon as possible) and second that we are actually using Yu-Gi-Oh's plot. I mean, it's a tiny portion and this really doesn't fit into the plot per say but we are using it. 

Sage: One more thing…this story is dedicated to my Imouto-san Saakura but this chapter is a tribute to Yu-Gi-Oh in general. After all…for those who don't know the manga ended in Japan. That's right, no more Yu-Gi-Oh manga. The anime will no doubt end as soon as they do the memory arc and of course, the final duel. Depressing huh? 

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Hey, Ryou…" Ryou stopped in cutting the sandwich in front of him and turned to the kitchen door. Bakura stood, looking thoughtfully over his lighter side. Ryou made a small gesture for him to continue his sentence then went back to slicing. "Well, are you…uh you…do you want to take a break? I mean you know you look tired." 

"Well…can you blame me?" Ryou took a deep breath. "Bakura, why haven't you ever told anyone this?" 

"Why should I?" The white haired man said. "It's my damn life, no one else's. They don't need to know what happened to me in the past." 

"Well maybe if you told people what happened to you they wouldn't think you're so…so…uh…" Ryou frowned, trying to find the word. 

"Psycho? Insane? Crazy? Mad? Power hungry? A raving lunatic bent on destroying everything and being the most powerful being alive?" Bakura suggested with a grin. Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Bakura, see what I mean? Maybe if you acted a little different or told someone your real story you wouldn't have to put up with so much crap." The teen said, pausing to grab a pair of gloves off the table. "Anyway, it's none of my business really I guess but…hm…I'm seeing you in a new light, so why shouldn't others?" 

"New light? What the hell are you talking about? I have no light in me remember? Pure darkness?" Bakura said as Ryou handed him that sandwich. "What, I need to eat this while we walk?" He groaned when the light nodded. 

"Whatever you say Bakura…" Ryou smiled mysteriously, knowing his actions were causing his yami grief. "Well anyways, we going or not?" 

"Oh, uh right…let's get out then…" 

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% (sandwich, yummy!)

For the time of day it was, the streets had hardly any people on it. A beautiful clear afternoon like this one, especially on winter break, usually meant lots of pedestrians coming and going from the stores. Today though, Bakura and Ryou seemed to wander the streets alone. Ryou was wearing his coat and hat but he had barely managed to outfit his darker side with the gloves and scarf that he was currently eyeing with obvious displeasure. 

"Bakura, it's winter." Ryou pointed out. Bakura glared at him and tugged roughly on his black trench coat. 

"Hey, I'm wearing my coat!" Bakura complained. "I don't need gloves and all this stuff you gave me…" 

"A trench coat doesn't count as a real coat." 

"Yeah it does! It has the word coat in it, so it must be a coat." 

"Fine but if you get a cold I'm not going to feel sorry for you." Ryou sighed and jammed his hands into his warm pockets. Every so often, he stop looking at the stores and the winter grey sky and turn his attention towards Bakura. He'd never really thought that they looked alike. Sure, to the casual observer they probably looked like twins. Yet when Ryou looked at him, he saw that they really weren't twins at all. Ryou himself always walked slowly and cautiously, his eyes were called 'big and caring like a puppy's' and his hair was long and, though he hated admitting it, soft and girl like. 

"You know…stores are harder to steal from now…they put all that fancy shit up to protect their wares…" Bakura commented suddenly, interrupting Ryou's thoughts, "But I could still do it. They just make themselves bigger targets with more security." Ryou raised an eyebrow and stared at Bakura, who stared right back. "What? I'm making small talk…Ra…what would you like me to talk about?" 

"Nothing in particular." Ryou grinned. "You can talk about whatever you want to, I'll listen." 

"Fine, then I'll tell you why I don't need these gloves…" As Bakura went on about the problems with gloves, Ryou allowed himself to fall back into his previous thoughts. Bakura was of course, very different from himself. His walk was more brisk and not as gracefully, yet full of his cocky attitude. His eyes were usually narrowed and not at all inviting or gentle. Even his hair was spiky and jagged, very unlike Ryou's hair. Bakura lived up to his title of the "Dark Spirit of the Ring" fairly well. Yet on the other hand, when talked of his past, his eyes softened a little and grew warmer, his voice became calmer and his entire aura changed into something not so evil. There was something inside him that was light…it hadn't died along with the city of Kuru Eruna. It was still in there and Ryou decided that he was going to find it and make it grow. He didn't care if his dark side remained egotistical and cocky forever, if only he'd be nicer. 

"Bakura, do you miss your sister?" Ryou asked. Bakura missed a step but continued walking as though it was nothing.

"Do I miss Akila?" Bakura repeated slowly. "That's a very strange question…what are you planning Ryou?" 

"I just want to know more about you." 

"…Very well…" Bakura looked him over suspiciously but then seemed to shrug it off. "I do…I do miss Akila but I don't think you quite understand me yet. You seem to think that you can help me or something, correct? Well…there's still more to my story that you don't know…and then, after all that, I stayed locked up in that ring…" He paused, reaching out and resting a hand on Ryou's chest where the ring was located. "I stayed in there, alone, for 3,000 years. That is a long time to sit in darkness with that kind of life being all I knew. It's a long time to think…" 

"But Bakura…maybe this will help you." Ryou said. "Maybe talking about it could help…I know that's a long time to think about your life and especially your life but I think it will help." 

"Really?" Bakura grinned, crossing his arms. "You think that by me talking about my past to you, that I will suddenly become the kind, sweet, loving yami that you want? That way you'll stop feeling jealous of Yugi?" 

"Huh?" Ryou was taken aback. "No, that's not at all what I want…" 

"I can look into your soul…" Bakura said quietly. "I know things about you…more than you'll ever know and I do know that you hate it when Yami and Yugi are together, being stupid but being happy nonetheless. You want something like that. A connection like that…you don't have any strong bonds friends wise. You don't have any family ties. Then there's me." He smirked. "Another problem all together." 

"You're trying to put words in my mouth." Ryou accused. "Maybe I would like it if you were different but can you blame me? I mean, put yourself in my shoes for once. You used me to get whatever you desired and never even considered what I wanted or how I felt. You just wanted your stupid power and revenge. It did hurt but I decided you were an evil bastard. Now I'm seeing that you aren't as bad as I thought but but…" 

"I did use you…" Bakura smiled. "But I never once hurt you…err, intentionally of course. If you must know, the only one that I really even remotely cared for during that whole time was you. I refused to put you, your soul anyway, in unnecessary danger. I put myself up before I'd hurt you." 

"Huh?" Ryou was surprised, he'd never known this or even thought it. "But you…you stabbed my arm when you made that contract with Marik and…and when you played that board game against Yami, you used that game piece to-"

"Ah but I was in control of your body." Bakura explained. "I like pain but I did not put you in pain. Though I'm sure you were a bit sore after that…but you can ask that idiot Pharaoh why he won against me. Ask him sometime, who affected the outcome of our battles and he'll say you did." 

"So you're saying that the reason Yami is able to beat you is because of me?" 

"Well…more or less. You always mess things up somehow." Bakura smiled but now his light side felt angry. 

"So now you're really saying I'm just a stupid burden to you?" Ryou cried, causing a few passersby to stop. A couple of people were already watching them on the other side of the street but only Bakura seemed aware of this. 

"Yes, you are a burden." Bakura said, the smile still on his face. "But really now, you should know me a bit better. You may be a burden to me but think about it. If all you were was a burden, they now that I have my own body, I could have just killed you." Ryou's eyes widened and Bakura laughed. "You see? But you're still alive. So you're not just a burden to me." 

"Then what am I to you?" Ryou asked. He was thoroughly confused now and wasn't quite sure what to expect from Bakura's answer. But the man didn't say anything, he just stood there with the same old cocky grin on his face. "Well??" 

"Well…" Bakura hesitated then shrugged. "You're my lighter half. I…I…" 

"So then I'm a burden and you're lighter half? That's all?" 

"I…I don't know how to word it!" Bakura shouted, causing the people staring at them to quickly walk away. "I'm just…you're not just…you're making this very difficult! Ra…you don't get what I'm trying to tell you, you're so dense! I'm saying I won't let anything happen to you!" He yelled his last sentence so loud that it echoed through the street and in Ryou's head. Bakura sighed heavily, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink under Ryou's amazed stare. "Yeah well…anyway let's go get dinner. That sandwich you made was terrible, I need some real food to wash it down…" Bakura stalked off, trying not to look at Ryou. 

"Bakura…I uh…" Ryou blinked many times before he finally unfroze and ran after the darker man. 

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! 

The diner was quiet as the sun started to set. A jingle noise alerted everyone there that newcomers had arrived. A couple sat at the barstools, grinning widely at each other. An older man was seated in the corner by the door and glared at Ryou and Bakura when they entered. Bakura threw him the same look back, grabbed Ryou and dragged him to the booth farthest from the other people. They sat down and Bakura immediately occupied himself with the menu while Ryou looked out the window. A waitress came over, running her fingers through her blond hair and winking seductively at the teens. 

"Well hi there, what can I get you two hotties?" She asked with a big grin. 

"Umm…I want…today's special looks good I guess…" Ryou said, looking up at the marquee under the diner sign. 

"I want the hamburger, rare, raw as you can get it ok?" Bakura handed her the menu and she giggled. 

"Ohh, you like your meat raw huh? I think that's sexy…" She blushed and looked them over. "Are you two twins?" 

"No." They said in unison. 

"Err, I mean, we aren't but we do look alike…" Bakura laughed. "Well, it's hard to explain…our relationship." 

"Ohh, I get it…" She pouted, "You too are together huh? Oh that kind of thing makes me a little…uhh…excited you know? I really like those kinds of relationships, especially if they're more intimate. Well let me watch sometime ok? I'll stop embarrassing myself now. I'll go get your meals!" She left and Bakura snickered quietly. 

"Ha, us together, that's some sick joke." Bakura laughed and even Ryou giggled. However, only a few seconds later they both suddenly felt awkward and silence drifted over their table. 

"Um…Bakura…" He looked up from scratching his nails on the table. "I'm sorry to be a burden sometimes…" 

"Eh, it's not your fault…well, yeah it is." Bakura seemed oddly nervous. Ryou considered this fact with great curiosity until an answer slowly appeared to him. Maybe the Thief King, who'd often took every possible moment he could to show Ryou how much he hated him, maybe he'd realized that he liked Ryou. Maybe not liked everything about him or even remotely enough to think of him as a friend but maybe he saw something in Ryou worth protecting. And maybe yelling it to the world in a moment of frustration had upset him. It was the only solution gentler boy could think of. Of course, he wouldn't want anyone to know he might actually care for someone other than himself…so maybe that was the burden Ryou currently manifested. 

"Bakura…thanks…I think…" Ryou laughed and shook his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You're very odd you know that? You should look into some therapy." 

"What's gotten into you?" Bakura blinked. "I thought I was less sane than you…but uh…what are you thanking me for?" 

"I'm not sure really." Ryou said as the waitress came back and set their food on the table with another pout. They stopped talking until she'd left them. "I guess…you've…" He paused. What if, by pointing out Bakura's change, he angered him so much that things went right back to square one? He didn't want that…back when Bakura always screamed and howled like some animal in rage and hatred. In those days, he'd been very liable to hurt himself and sometimes Ryou, though he'd fix up the wound afterwards in a half-assed apology. Eventually, his mind cleared up enough for him to focus on his goal of collecting all the Millennium Items. Now he was different…he seemed to like his life now. He didn't yell at Ryou as much and on some days seemed to forget his mission to kill the Pharaoh. Why he changed was a mystery though. "Is it intentional?" He wondered out loud. Bakura sighed and glared at him. 

"Would you quit talking? You're not making any sense at all." He muttered, shoved a piece of the bright red meat into his mouth. A bit of red juice, which Ryou hoped was not blood, dripped down his lips. Ryou's lip curled slightly with disgust. "What?" 

"Nothing…listen, I just want you to know that I'm getting happier with…well, with my life I guess." Ryou smiled as Bakura slowed down his eating pace. 

"Happier huh?" Bakura swallowed and chugged down his drink. "That's nice…what's so good about it now?" 

"You." Ryou blurted out, then laughed nervously as Bakura's mouth hung open somewhat. "I mean, you um…you seem…" 

"Yeah same here." The thief said gruffly, chewing on his raw meat. "I know what you're talking about now. Why didn't you just so say earlier?" 

"So then…wait…" Ryou frowned and laid his head back on the seat, ignoring his food. "Are you…so you know you've…changed?" 

"Yeah so what? You want the old me back?" Bakura smirked. "Because I can do that very easily." 

"No, no…that's not what I meant…" The light groaned and shook his head. "Ah never mind! I give up…let's just eat…" 

"You weirdo…" Bakura mumbled. They finished their meal in an uncomfortable silence. 

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% (eww, raw meat)

By the time they'd finished eating and escaped the strange waitress the streetlights had clicked on. The bright glow scattered oddly shaped shadows all over the sidewalk and on top of houses and darkened stores. Ryou shivered as a cold wind blew out from an alley they passed and was surprised when Bakura suddenly moved closer to him. 

"You get cold too easy." The yami muttered, pulling Ryou over to him. "You've lived here a while, shouldn't you be used to winter yet?" 

"Well…why aren't you cold?" Ryou pouted. "You lived where the temperature was always hot so shouldn't this be terrible to you?" Bakura was silent for a few moments as they continued down the street. Ryou thought he'd forgotten the question until he cleared his throat. 

"You remember, when I used the shadow realm as a short cut? How I took us both through it and you nearly fainted?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded so that the other could carry on his sentence. "Well, do you remember how cold it was? It was very cold and it only grows colder the more you hate something…I bet that stupid Pharaoh had a nice warm stay for his 3,000 years but mine just kept getting colder. You probably didn't feel too cold, maybe just chilly?" 

"Yeah, it was nippy in there…" Ryou said thoughtfully. "But I wasn't feeling any hate when you took me there." 

"Doesn't matter, it's a cumulative effect. All the hate you've felt in your life and at that moment. So mine was very cold." Bakura kicked a stone that had been lying foolishly in his path. It flew against a brick building, ricocheting noisily into the street. "So you haven't felt much hate but enough to fell cold…stupid…he probably only hated me and maybe that one priest of his…damn him…Ra…" 

"Why do you hate him if he didn't do anything to you?" Ryou was hesitant to ask but he really wanted to know, after all, it wasn't very logically to hate someone for no reason. 

"Why? I need a motive?" The thief king turned to his companion. "Well, I won't go into detail yet but…the Pharaoh who was in power then, that idiot's father, died before I could get to him. So, it only makes sense to hate little Yugi's other half."

"You don't really make any sense at all…" Ryou groaned, putting his palm to his forehead. "Do you even make sense in your own head?" 

"Of course I do, well, most of the time…" Bakura flashed a grin but then suddenly became quite serious. "Actually…you know, I do have my reasons…"

"Reasons? What kind of reasons?" 

"…I…I've found a few reasons…reasons…" Bakura's voice trailed off and Ryou tried opening the mental link. He could hear the man muttering to himself. "I've found my reason…for everything…to start again…" 

"To start what?"  Ryou asked, forgetting what he was doing. Bakura gave a start and stared at the light side. "Umm, sorry but you made me curious…" 

"Do I invade your thoughts?!" Bakura demanded, sending Ryou an unusually fierce look. The boy jumped and backed away. "Damn it! Don't eavesdrop on me like that! From now on maybe I should listen to you when you're trying to have a moment to yourself! I respect your mind why not return the favor?" 

"What's wrong with you?" Ryou felt very upset by Bakura's tone. He didn't need to snap like this, he'd only listened for a few seconds. "I only peeked into the mental link and besides you listen to my dreams! Those are personal!"

"Yeah well you aren't coherent when you dream." Bakura protested. "So it's no big deal…" He sighed and took a deep breath. "Ok, fine, I won't listen to your dreams anymore and you never ever even think about looking into my head again. Alright, good for you?" Ryou gave a small nod, deciding it best to remain silent. He wasn't sure what was wrong but now the yami's outburst had made him even more curious. This reason thing…it was something new. It also explained a lot. Whatever this change was that Bakura was going through, there was a reason. Obviously, it was something he didn't want to talk about. 

"…When you're ready, tell me your reason." Ryou said, finally breaking the tension floating between them. Bakura opened his mouth, no doubt ready with another reply but Ryou held up his hand. "I don't care what you have to say right now. Just…promise me, after I've finished writing this report…that you'll tell me. Tell your reason…ok?" He smiled and walked ahead of the other, a small bit of happiness returning to him. 

"Ryou…" Bakura called, just loud enough for the boy to hear. He turned and saw the dark side standing under the streetlamp. For reasons beyond Ryou's explanation, the thief looked happy. Maybe it was the lamp above him that cast a gentle light or the snow that had begun to fall in eerie glowing white flakes. He wasn't sure, but standing there…not only did Bakura look happy…he looked beautiful. A weird thought for sure, but he looked amazing in the boy's eyes. Ryou put one of his gloved hands to his cheeks, vaguely aware of how red they were. "Heh…" Bakura grinned and walked out of the light, until he stood so close to his other half that their noses nearly touched. Ryou could feel his warm breath against his face, causing more blood to rush to the area. They stared unblinkingly into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Ryou, I promise you that after you've heard my story, if you still like me after that…then I'll tell you my reason. Thief's honor." 

"L…Like you…?" Ryou repeated in an oddly high voice. 

"Yes, like me." Bakura laughed and shook his head. "Or do you still hate me? The way you've been acting, I figured you didn't anymore. Ah, my mistake I guess…No, don't talk." He said as his other opened his mouth. "Just think about it before you talk. Tell me in the morning. In case you didn't notice, we're home. And I'm going to bed." With that he went into the house, letting Ryou stand in the growing snow for a few minutes. His cheeks still flushed, he went inside to write his story. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Bakura's Pad of Paper Part 2

Damn it, here I am again! Writing on this stupid paper because I CAN'T SLEEP!! HEY, I LIKE WRITING IN ALL CAPITALS. MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE THIS WHOLE DAMN THING LIKE THIS. Or maybe not…I think my pen is running out of ink. Wonder if Ryou's got one in his room. Nah, I won't bug him. Wait, Nah is more of a sound…is that how you spell it? Why am I asking myself questions again?! Is it too late to make a New Year's Resolution? Mine should be to stop asking myself questions when I don't have the fucking answer. I like swear words…I don't get why cursing is frowned upon. It's so stupid…I'll swear as much as I damn well please! That bitchy friendship girl hates it when I swear. What's her name? Beer? Something like that, doesn't matter. 

I think I hear Ryou typing. Wonder why he's still up…why's he hit the keys so hard? I'm not stealing him a new keyboard if he breaks that one. He can buy himself a new one. 

He's been freaky all day, he better knock it off. What's his problem, does he still think I'm going to kill him?? Can I use more than one question mark? Oh well, my paper not some English teacher's. Why don't you learn English in English class? It's more a reading/grammar/writing class……I'm off topic again…

OK, Ryou, let's think about Ryou for a few minutes since I'm so off topic…damn paper, don't judge me- 

Problems: 

Sarcastic

Rude

He listened to my thoughts!

He smiles too much

He asks me a lot of questions…

He hangs out with the Pharaoh and his groupies…

He's still typing…

He's not telling me what he's typing…

I think he left the light in the kitchen on…

He either does things when I tell him to or yells at me and defies me, never just can say no…

He gets pissed when I steal things. 

He's my light

Good Qualities: 

See Above shit…

Ok, like that makes sense. But it's true…did I just use the word like? What am I, some preppy high school girl that giggles over hot guys and shit? 

…I wonder if Akila would have ever giggled over some guy…she'd like Ryou…he's nice and really cares about people…he'd be good for her…light and light…

…why couldn't I be a light too? This is all the Pharaoh's fault…he ruined my life…

…and why am I still telling this to a paper?! Stupid paper, I curse you!!! Never tell my secrets got it?! If you do, I'll show you one of the many wonderful torture methods!!

Wait, paper can't feel pain…damn it…

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Life of a Thief 

The slaughter of Kuru Eruna was the turning point in Bakura's life. It's entirely possible that there would have been no Thief King Bakura if it had not happened. The Pharaoh wouldn't have made such a terrible enemy if it had not been for this event. During the massacre Bakura lost his mother, father and little sister, Akila. He was the only one spared. He even he to watch as the guards laughed and had their fun killing his family, as if it were some giant joke. He watched them set fire to his village and torture then kill all those in it. However, it was his family's deaths that hurt him the most. 

His mother was from a foreign land and had long feathery white hair. Such hair was impossible in Egypt and caused her to stand out. From the sounds of it, she had a very loving relationship with her husband and children. Akila was born with her father's normal black hair but Bakura inherited his mother's trademark shade that would later help people identify him. 

Bakura was a bit of an outcast among the other children in his village but he and his younger sister formed a bond stronger than most siblings would. This may be why her death haunted his sleeping and waking moments. He loved her more than he loved anyone else and her death reshaped his future.

He blames himself for everything that happened but rather then fall into a depression like most, he decided to let his anger and fear grow. His hatred would boil over and his rage would be unleashed upon Egypt. Bakura would soon become a devil in human guise…but at that moment, he was only an eight-year-old boy, shivering in the desert crying…

A/N: Sage: Ahh, heh ^^;;; longer chapter than normal eh? 

Kaley: Gah, I feel sooooo rushed!!

Bakura: Hey, tell them the news!

Sage: Oh yeah, something called Yu-Gi-Oh R is coming out…weird huh? (shrugs) No clue what it is but hey, it might be good right?

Kaley: I really hope you all liked this chapter and we'll be back soon with the next installment!!

Bakura:…that's a big word for you…anyways, thanks for the great reviews. Lots of them too, amazing tell you what…amazing ^_^

Sage: (nods) Until next time, review and we'll see you soon. 


	6. Christmas Eve: Memories

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Well, heh, yet another chapter right? You know, I must say I am insanely pleased on how this story is progressing, even if I don't quite know where I'm going with it…

Kaley: Fear not reviewers! It's not that we don't have a possible ending…

Bakura: More like we have too many. Five at the current moment in fact. Two are sad, two are happy and one is kinda a bit of both. 

Sage: But that aside, I don't think I've ever been complimented so much on a story or even my writing style. I do work hard to perfect it and I'm constantly working on my vocabulary to improve my writing. After all, my handy dandy thesaurus can only do so much…

Kaley: Alright, let's look at the reviews…well, I've never eaten raw meat so I guess it could be good but I love the way cooked things taste. I mean everything though, like cooked everything. Veggies and such…glad you all like Bakura's little ranting he does ^_^ I rant like that sometimes but not too bad…

Bakura: Heh, TaleneIsMyYami is such a great reviewer…but no envy is necessary. One reviewer already named Kaley her muse! ^_^ We have a regular fan club going on…but my fan club is bigger than hers!!

Sage: Hush you…Imouto-san, you know that you are perfectly beyond special. You are related by uhh…well…related by vocal contract to me! ^_^ Hee, besides that, you're the one that gets on me if I don't keep this story updated regularly. 

Kaley: Not really much to say, so many positive reviews and they keep sounding better!! Please keep'em coming and umm…if you could tell your friends about this fic, you know, spread the word? ^_^

Sage: Oh yes and congrats to the 100th reviewer Crazy Hikari, since I decided to update now. 

Bakura: (coughs) and now…ON WITH THE RA-DAMNED FIC!!!

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

The next morning dawned, the sun's rays eager to wake the sleeping citizens of Domino City. Many of the business men were already up, ready to greet the day but among them was one who would normally have been fast asleep. Ryou stared at his reflection in the mirror and gently pulled the brush through his tangled mess of white locks. It was so early and he'd had a late night typing his report but if he didn't get up now then by the time he did wake up, Bakura would be up too. He decided last night that sure, it was great to have Bakura's story but he needed more than just one point of view. After getting dressed and ready he threw on his jacket and quietly left. Outside, the snow had just stopped falling, leaving a fine coating of dust over the city. He took a breath, exhaling slowly and watching the small cloud that floated up. Ryou knew that Yugi was up at this hour, so he set off for the Kame Game Shop. After all, Yugi always wrapped his presents early in the morning of Christmas Eve. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Ryou yawned, trying to push away the sleep in his features before entering Yugi's game shop. A small bell rang and instantly the face of Yugi's grandfather appeared from a doorway. 

"Welcome to Kame Ga…oh, hello Bakura…" He said, sounding slightly disappointed that it wasn't a customer. Ryou smiled to himself. He was rarely called Bakura anymore, ever since the ritual. Yet Yugi's grandpa always called him Bakura, which had caused a scene once when the other Bakura had been with him. "So, what brings you here?" 

"Well, I was wondering if Yugi's around…" Ryou said, stepping further into the warmth that the shop provided. His hands still felt numb from the outside. 

"Oh, he's up in his room with Yami wrapping presents. Knock on the door before you go in ok? Just in case you know…" The old man laughed and returned to the back room to finish his previous business. Ryou climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" He heard the muffled voice of his friend call. 

"Me." Ryou grinned, feeling somehow proud of such a brief answer. There was a pause then…

"Ryou?" 

"Yes." Another pause, with some noises suddenly coming from the room. The white haired boy stood patiently until the door opened to reveal Yugi. His friend smiled broadly and waved him in. 

"Heya Ryou, come in!" Yugi chirped. Ryou nodded and entered the room. It was quite messy, with rolls of wrapping paper, boxes, bags, ribbons, bows and other assorted holiday items strewn about the bed area. Yami was sitting on the bed, bits of tape covering his fingertips, tissue and wrapping paper over his lap and a slight look of discomfort on his face. He smiled calmly however when Ryou entered the room. 

"Good morning." He said. Ryou smiled back and waved. 

"Good morning Yami, morning Yugi…you guys need help?" He asked, looking directly at the Yami's hands. Yugi's darker half laughed sheepishly and held up his taped up hands. 

"I'm just holding things for Yugi. He's doing most of the wrapping." Yami said as Yugi bounced down on the bed next to him. 

"So what brings you over so early Ryou?" Yugi asked cheerfully as he began to throw wrapping paper over a box. "Need to go Christmas shopping?" 

"Err, not really…" Ryou smiled nervously. The truth was, he'd forgotten all about Christmas and had no gifts whatsoever, except his dad's, which he'd sent a few weeks ago. "Actually, I figured you wanted to see me. I heard you visited the other day." 

"Oh!" Yugi nodded and grabbed some tape off Yami's fingers. "Yeah, I just, you know, wanted to see what you were up to…" 

"Is that all?" Ryou asked as he sat down in a chair by the bed. 

"I wanted to know what that thief was doing." The former Pharaoh said with a suddenly angry tone. "I heard he was very rude to Yugi, not that I expected him to be anything else." He paused, then sighed as Yugi ripped more adhesive off his fingers. "You really didn't have to watch him." 

"I don't mind it at all." Ryou shrugged. "He's not so bad." 

"Not so bad?" Yami repeated, sounding a bit shocked. "The things he did were unforgivable things, you should know this. Not to mention that he's ruthless, he'd turn on you without a second thought." 

"Well…" Ryou hesitated, somehow feeling embarrassed. "I'm getting to know him…we've been spending some time together lately and…I don't think he's really all evil…besides, what happened to him…I think I'd hate the world too…" 

"What happened to him?" Yugi stopped wrapping and looked up. "That's right…he said you two were doing the report together, at least I hoped that's what he meant. So you're learning about his past and stuff?" 

"Yes…um, Yami do you remember anything?" Ryou glanced at the game king. "I mean, he told me you probably wouldn't…not sure what he meant but he said you were always hiding in pots or something but he did say you wouldn't remember…" 

"He's right, I don't remember anything…but what you just mentioned does bring about…what's that French sounding word…déjà vu." Yami frowned. "Why would I hide in pots?" 

"I don't know…but he had a really bad childhood…it was terrible…" Ryou trailed off a bit and to his surprise Yami smiled. 

"Listen, this is something I believe to be very true. Life is what you make of it. If, the thief decided to hate the world then that is his decision but…don't you think it's not right? It's an act of cowardice to me…to hate someone when they did nothing to you. That man has no reason to hate and be the way he is…" Yami shook his head, his eyes sharp as he turned to Ryou. "The thief is a danger to everyone, he's insane…" 

"But this whole life was destroyed." Ryou argued. "He told me himself, how it all happened. I mean, his whole family and his village and all because of these…" He tugged at the ring around his neck. 

"No matter what his story is, I still believe he has no right to be such a…demonic person…" Yami winced as Yugi dumped a few bows in his lap. "I'll never understand what it is you felt that day that made you stop me and the others from destroying him…" Ryou was quiet, unsure of what to say. He'd never told anyone what happened on the day of the ritual. He had a suspicion though that Yugi had gone through something similar.  

"Yugi? When you guys did the ritual and Yami got a body…um…did anything strange happen to you?" 

"Well…" Yugi seemed to be thinking hard then he grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember, when Yami's spirit was leaving my body and was going into the new one…I felt so…wonderful, very happy and warm but at the same time…I also had this…suddenly sadness…mixed with fear…it was terrible…but then the warm feeling returned." Yugi's smile faded a bit. "Why? What did you feel?" 

"…Nothing, same thing really. Must be what the ritual does huh?" Ryou smiled back but he knew it wasn't very convincing. "Umm, I need to go shopping…for Christmas presents so…I'll see you around…" He quickly made his exit from the room. The two star headed boys sat silently, both in deep thought. 

"…I thought that when the spirit left your body, you felt a mix of every emotion they ever felt?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence. 

"You do…" Yami tilted his head back. "I can only imagine what the poor boy felt…or maybe…" He shut his eyes. "Maybe it was what he felt…that really saved that damn thief…" Yugi blinked back his confusion and went back to wrapping. 

"I hope he'll be alright." Yugi muttered. 

"He'll be fine…he's the only one the thief cares about…" Yami sighed and shook his head. "But I'm the one you should be worried about…I think a piece of tape got stuck in my hair…" 

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Ryou began his walk home, then turned right around walking towards a different part of town. In his mind, he kept replaying the scene over and over again. When it was decided that they'd separate the thief king and himself. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"…So Bakura, it'd be easier to get rid of the spirit if you went through the same ritual I did." Yugi said, a determined look on his face. "This way, you'll be in no danger of harm and Yami will be able to destroy him once and for all." 

"But…I…" He frowned, his body shaking slightly. He could hear the spirit laughing insanely in his mind. 

Go ahead and do it…that idiot isn't the only one that would be able to fight without holding back. You want me out of your head don't you? You want to be free, I know you do…it's not a hard choice kid. 

"I…I guess so…" Ryou sighed. 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Later on, Ryou joined Yugi in Marik's living room. The owner himself was standing against the wall, holding his Millennium Rod tightly in his hand. 

"Yami almost ready with that chant?" He asked. 

"I don't know, he should be almost done…we've got to be ready though." Yugi pressed the palms of his hands against his knees. "It's hard telling what he'll do once he's freed…probably go after Yami. The room upstairs is ready for them right? So that we can just…get this over with?" 

"Yeah, my sister got it ready this morning. All we have to do is go up there." Marik shrugged and came over near Ryou. "Hey, you're going to be ok, so don't worry." 

"I think he should worry." Yugi said before the white haired teen could reply. "I mean, the spirit might hurt him first then go for Yami or if Yami loses…" He trailed off, looking nervous. 

"Ah, even if that happened the spirit wouldn't touch him." The Egyptian grinned broadly. "I know he wouldn't, I've dealt with him before after all." 

Enough talking, what's taking that idiot so long? He did it before, for himself. Of course he probably went quicker for that. Damn Pharaoh, probably is taking longer because he knows he's going to lose…Ryou sighed and felt like banging his head into the wall. All the way over, he'd heard nothing but ranting and yelling about Yami. 

"So what should we name him?" Marik asked suddenly. 

"Name…the spirit?" Yugi started. "Why would you want to name him?" 

"Well, you named Yami got to make up a name. But I figure the spirit won't feel like it so we should name him…" The tan boy laughed as his eyes fell upon Ryou. "Well, how about this: We start calling you by your first name and we'll call the spirit Bakura since he came second!"

"That's…Marik…" Yugi shook his head. "I don't know I mean…" 

"I don't care." Ryou shrugged. "Go ahead and call me by my first name from now on. I don't mind…I guess…everyone needs a name…" 

"Yep!" Marik nodded cheerfully. "Everyone needs a name and who knows? Maybe you'll need to call him by it sometime!" Just then the door opened and Yami walked in, carrying a slip of paper in his hand. 

"I have the chant ready…is the room prepared?" He asked. Marik bobbed his head. "Then let's go…" He said somberly, as he and the others ascended the stairs. The room had been made up as that a single circle of sand with a gold dagger in the middle was in the center of it. The rest of the room was bare. Yami walked over to Ryou and pulled a hair from his head. Ryou twitched but made no other move. The former Pharaoh placed it in the center of the sand. "Marik, Bakura, I need your items now…" Ryou handed over his.

"His name's Ryou now actually, the spirit is Bakura." Marik smirked as he gave his rod to Yami. The star haired one smirked back. "Lastly…Ba…Ryou, stand in the center and hold the dagger. This will be tricky but…you'll have to take the dagger and make a small cut in your arm when the chant is finished. It's important." 

"I will…" Ryou walked into the circle and picked up the dagger. He was starting to feel very excited, or maybe that was just the spirit's feelings leaking into his own. Yami started the chant, waving the rod in a strange fashion as all the items began to glow. Marik and Yugi stood by quietly watching. Soon the sand erupted up, shielding Ryou from his friends eyes. To his surprise, he was no longer in the bedroom but in what appeared to be a dark corridor. Still holding the knife, he walked down the hallway until someone grabbed him in the darkness. He yelled out in surprise, as he was spun around to reveal the spirit. 

"Hello…" Bakura grinned, his grip tightening on Ryou's shoulders. 

"Huh? How'd you…where are we?" He asked. 

"Well, I don't know either. I was just ripped from my soul room. I figure, we're probably in some type of limbo while my body is being made." The thief paused. "So, my name's Bakura huh?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Stupid name but at least now you have a name that suits you better. Your first name." 

"Umm…" Ryou began to speak but Bakura grabbed the dagger from his hands and smiled. 

"Sorry, rules are rules." He said. With that he stabbed the knife into Ryou's arm. The second the blade broke his skin the room around him disappeared, even the spirit vanished, all replaced by an empty cold darkness. Ryou shut his eyes tightly and hugged himself to keep warm. Yet this was the kind of darkness that seeped into his heart, bones and soul to fill every inch of him with a terrible feeling. He oddly felt no pain though. Only…hate…hate beyond anything he'd ever even thought possible. This suddenly madness filled his mind, the need to get revenge. That's all he wanted, all he cared for. He wanted to kill someone…for what they did to him…what they did to…everyone…they needed to die…he didn't even need a weapon. Yes, he'd make them pay. No one was there for him, no one tried to help him, he was always alone and no one cared…so they all would suffer…no matter how long it took…days…months…years…his whole life, it'd be worth it. No one in the whole world wanted him…wanted to save him…so they would all fall…yes, falling…he was falling…until finally someone caught him.  

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Hey, Ryou are you alright?" 

"Get away from him spirit!" 

"I thought Marik said my name is Bakura? Besides, oh high and mighty ex Pharaoh, I'm here to fight you, not him. No challenge in it either way though I guess…"

"Spirit! Step away now, it's time for our duel." 

"Am I the only one wondering why Ryou is still knocked out?" 

"Is he ok? What happened to him?" It was then that Ryou's full senses returned to him. Besides that fact that everyone was arguing, he also noticed someone was holding him. He opened his eyes and tilted back his head. Bakura stood there, a cocky grin on his face. He glanced down and pushed Ryou up. 

"Not unconscious anymore now is he?" Bakura said, pointing at him. 

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked nervously, pulling the dazed boy to him. Ryou blinked and looked between Marik and Yugi. Without warning a few tears fell out of his eyes and he buried his head into Marik's chest. 

"Ryou!" Marik cried in surprise and hugged him gently. "Hey, don't worry, we're here for you." 

"Yugi, Marik, Bakura, please leave the room while we duel…" Yami said, his eyes locked on the thief king. 

"You want me to leave the room?" Bakura grinned and tossed the dagger to his other hand. "Heh, it's my name now…why won't you call me by it? Oh wait, I know why, no reason to dirty my name by having you say it." 

"I will never call you by that name." Yami growled. "It's his name not yours. You are just a useless, pathetic thief who needs to leave us, all of us, alone." 

"C'mon…" Marik tugged Ryou forward, out of the room. He led him to a chair in the kitchen. "Hey Yugi, help me get some tea going for him…" 

"Alright…" The two went about the room making the drink while Ryou sat in silence. After the tea was poured, the three waited impatiently for news of the duel. A half hour went by and Marik groaned loudly, breaking the peace. 

"Damn, how long is this going to take?" He asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. Ryou jumped up and stared at the ceiling. 

"He lost…" He muttered. The two other teens turned to him as a loud, anguished yell came from upstairs. Ryou immediately bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs. In the room, he saw Bakura glaring pure hate at Yugi's other half. 

"You lost spirit." Yami said, a look of triumph on his face. "You know the agreement we made. If I won, then I'd have the right to permanently banish your soul forever."  

"You cheated…you cheated Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled. "You know I'm the one with the greater skills…" 

"It doesn't matter does it? But I didn't cheat…you lost fair and square…" Yami's puzzle began to glow and smiled. "Now you won't be able to hurt my friends anymore." 

"No!" Ryou shouted, running in front of Bakura. Everyone gaped at him, including the one he was protecting. "No…wait, Yami please…" 

"What has gotten into?" Yami asked astonished. "This…person has caused us and you a great deal of pain. He deserves what he's going to get." 

"No, wait…just…" Ryou felt like screaming. He couldn't figure out why but when Bakura's soul left his body...he'd felt so many things. He had a pretty good idea where they came from. So much loneliness, angry, hate…he had to know. He just had to know what happened and deep in his heart he knew the only one who could tell him was Bakura himself. "There are things I need to know Yami. I can only know from him. So please, I will watch him and he'll live with me and everything! He won't hurt a fly I swear it!" 

"Bakura…" Yami's eyes softened. "You know he's dangerous…"

"Please?" 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

"It feels like forever ago…" Ryou said quietly to himself. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Like usual, the snow had begun to fall, the dark grey clouds hiding away the sun. He wasn't sure how he had convinced Yami to let Bakura stay. He had a feeling that Yugi and Marik had a say in it as well. Marik well, he was just Marik. Yugi though, he probably had just been trying to be nice or something. It occurred to him then that he was standing at Marik's door. He blinked in confusion, then he remembered his original plan was to go Christmas shopping with him. He knocked on the door only once before it was immediately opened. Marik rushed out, grabbing Ryou's hand as he did. 

"HiRyoulet'sgomysisterissopissedrightnowImeangeezallIdidwastakeacouplehundredanditwasforagoodcausebutanywaysweneedtomoveshe'sgoingtokillme." Marik said in one breath, tugging Ryou to his motorcycle. "C'mon!" He tossed him a helmet and jumped on. Ryou climbed on the back, putting his arms on Marik's waist. "You on? Good." He started it up and began to pull out into the road. 

"Uhh, Marik?" Ryou groaned. "Do you even know where we're going??" 

"Yep, Christmas shopping! I got plenty of cash!" Marik laughed happily as they headed towards the mall. 

A/N: Sage: Finally eh? Took us a while…

Kaley: I was aiming for a weekend update so I did that at least ^^;;

Bakura: We held off writing the next chapter of our .hack fic so be happy!! 

Sage: Err, it's alright, we're stuck on that story at the moment anyways. This was mostly a flashback chapter but if you look at the title of the chapter you'll see something important is happening!! So hold on tight!

Kaley: And we'll see you next chapter!

Bakura:…just so everyone knows, This chapter took a long time so the next chapter will too so we can write in the other fics…


	7. Christmas Eve: Gift

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Whoo, well this chapter took me a bit huh?

Bakura: Technical difficulties the whole way too.

Kaley: But we did it!! I'm so happy that you are all so…supportive! I mean, even though you knew it'd take awhile you were all still routing for me!! (cries) I'm so happy!!

Sage: We know that…anyways, yes the Christmas chapter is here! And I've already planned out the final chapters…hmm…let's see, there's probably…5 chapters to go. I think…either a little less or a little more.

Bakura: She's being vague again…

Kaley: But you've waited so nicely for this chapter that, without further ado, we start this story up!!

Bakura: I do that better…

Sage: I agree…

Kaley: You guys are mean…

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Loud and shrill: Two things that Bakura never wanted to hear when he was busy trying to sleep. Yet by some angry god's decree, that was exactly what was waking him up this morning. The thief groaned loudly, tossing the sheets off himself as he jumped out of his bed. He smacked his palm on his eyes, rubbing them quickly before running his long fingers through the tangled mess of white hair.

"Ahhh, damn it Ryou shut off your stupid alarm clock." Bakura muttered as he stumbled on into the hallway. The harsh ring continued to echo through the house without pause. "Hey Ryou! I was sleeping you know. Some of us don't like getting up before noon!" He waited but he heard no other sound besides the clock. Finally he pushed open Ryou's door and poked his head inside. "Ryou?" There was no one inside. Bakura blinked, entering the room. He took a moment to kick the alarm clock, his way of shutting it off, before going downstairs.

"Ryou? Are you down here?" He called. He waited a minute before he decided to search the house. He went all through it but found no trace of the teen. He checked the closet and noticed Ryou's coat was missing. "So then…he left…" He said slowly. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Damn it, where the hell did he go?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know, it's easier than you think to drive a motorcycle." Marik was saying. "It's like a bike only with an engine. But it's harder to get licensed to drive one in Egypt than it is here…but it was always a dream of mine you know? Riding one…even after all the times I've driven it, I still get a rush…" He paused, turning to his companion. "Uh, Ryou, are you listening?"

"Um, yes, I am…sorry to zone out on you like that." Ryou apologized. "It's just that, well, I just remembered that I didn't leave Bakura a note. He must be…" He suddenly stopped himself. "Um, never mind."

"I'm sure he is worried." Marik shrugged. "He'll just have to deal with it though cause today it's you and me day…err, at least right now. Then it's family time later. If my sister doesn't kill me anyway." He leaned back on the sofa that the two boys were sharing. They'd been in the mall for a few hours now and had gotten a good portion of their shopping done. So, after grabbing a few pretzels from a stand, they'd taken a break in the rest area.

"I…I guess so…but I doubt he'd worry too much about me…" Ryou watched the droves of people go by, all clutching their bags tightly as they made beelines for the different stores surrounding them. He shifted one of the purchases at his feet and sighed. "I'm not really sure if I'm making any progress with him."

"He's telling you things he never told anyone. That's a good start if you ask me." Marik said before stuffing half his pretzel in his mouth. Ryou decided to ignore his friend's eating habits for the moment.

"You're right…which is why I need to get him something nice for Christmas." Ryou said, causing Marik to groan.

"Wo mot suo…" He frowned and held up one finger. Ryou waited patiently as the sandy haired teen swallowed his food. "I was saying…anyways, you don't need to worry so much about that. I mean, sure it's important to have a nice gift for him but you can't let it bother you like that. Just get him something nice, something that has a bit of feeling to it. I mean, don't get him a gag gift but don't get him a hallmark card either."

"That still doesn't help me much though…" Ryou groaned. "Damn this is hard…"

"Ok, take me for example. I got him a magic 8 ball. It's because him and me have this inside joke about them. But my sister wanted to get him something more useful, so she got him a few books on magic and things like that. See?" Marik grinned but it was clear that Ryou had lost his message.

"Ah, listen Marik, I need to get him something special…I just don't know what yet…I mean, what would I get for him…he doesn't need anything and he doesn't have much now that I think about it…"

"Alright, how about this then?" The Egyptian leaned forward. "Think about him a different way. I mean, I picked your gift out easy because I thought about your different traits. So think about those while you shop…I still have to get my sister something now that I think about it…"

"Think about his traits…ah, ok I think I know then…" Ryou jumped up and grabbed his shopping bags. "How about we meet back here in about an hour?"

"Sure, just don't lose track of time." Marik warned playfully. "Bakura's probably already worried about you. Don't make him wait too long."

"I'm sure he's just fine." Ryou laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh I demand that you open this stupid door right now!" Bakura shouted as loud as he could. It was freezing outside, the pearly flakes of snow falling all around him and instead of being somewhere warm he was stranded outside the Kame Game shop. He put his hands on his hips and waited a few more seconds before yelling again. "I know you're in there Pharaoh and I demand that you let me see Ryou right now or else I'll challenge you to a shadow game!" Finally, a window above him flew open and Yami's spiked head popped out of it.

"Would you please quiet down? Yugi is trying to work in here. You can come in you know. This is a shop and note the 'Open' sign?" Yami grinned smugly. "That means the door is open to everyone, even you. I'll be downstairs in a moment…" He retracted his head and Bakura, now fuming, threw open the door and nearly shattered it as it hit the wall.

"Still avoiding the main point though." Bakura said as Yami cam down the stairs.

"I thought the main point was to let you in but I might have misunderstood during all the shouting." The former king haughtily. "Now, what's this about Ryou? He was here earlier this morning but that was a few hours ago. He's not here anymore, shopping or something I think, not sure really. He left after a very interesting discussion."

"He's not here?" Bakura echoed, looking somewhat surprised. "Then where'd he go?"

"I just told you, shopping. Must you know where he is all the time?" Yami rolled his eyes. "You're like a watch dog."

"Hey, how would you feel if you woke up and Yugi was gone huh?" Bakura said, getting right into the Pharaoh's face. "I'd like to see you not worry one bit because I know you'd panic and don't deny it."

"Fine, then you're right, I'd be worried too." Yami smiled. "But that's because I care for Yugi."

"And I have respect for Ryou." Bakura answered before Yami could even ask.

"That's all? Just respect?" Yami sighed and shook his head. "Of course, I should have known…"

"Listen, you can judge me all you want but I've never respected someone like I do him! So yeah, I guess maybe I do care about him but maybe that's just none of your business." Bakura said loudly. The room fell into silence as they stood staring each other in the eye. Yugi, who'd been poking his head down from the stairwell, quickly went back to his room. The silence passed into minutes until finally Bakura seemed calm again and backed away from his rival. Yami exhaled slowly, feeling oddly better.

"Fine, as I said he went shopping. I'm sure he'll be home soon. Now, why not let Yugi and I spend out Christmas Eve together? After all, I'm not sure how much you know about this holiday but it's a special one."

"Alright…" Bakura stepped back and was about to leave when he paused, turning towards a shelf of games and assorted items on the wall. "Hey, on Christmas, you're supposed to give gifts right?"

"Yes, that's how the tradition goes." Yami said, waiting patiently.

"Well…then I guess I'd better get Ryou something huh? Marik too I guess." Bakura laughed as he reached up towards the sill. Yami shook his head.

"Sometimes you do surprise me tomb robber."

"I try." He smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For as many stores that the mall contained, not a single one seemed suited for Ryou's purpose. Of course, he hadn't expected a store to be called 'Gifts That Bakura Will Love' but he didn't expect this much difficultly either. Wandering the mall alone proved harder than he first thought it'd be. Turns out that some girls were just there to find a Christmas boyfriend and saw Ryou as a great target. Though he'd never been much with girls, he was getting better at turning them away quickly. He briefly wondered if this was a skill most guys would value. He sighed sadly before walking into another store.

"Might as well try this one." He thought. Inside he saw tons of medieval type things and other magical items but he saw nothing he could think of that Bakura would really want. 

"Traits…Bakura's traits…" Ryou muttered under his breath as he remembered Marik's words. "Well, he's shy…well maybe shy isn't the right word…and he's cold…well, I mean, he is to some people…though I guess everyone would agree he's sarcastic…cynical? No, I don't think that's…well maybe…" He stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Ok, let's see how I would view him…he's like a bottle…or something in a bottle." He looked around until his eyes fell on a small snow globe. "Snow…" He grinned as a light went off in his head. "He's like snow in a bottle. Everyone has different opinions about the snow but I think it's beautiful, sometimes a little cold but truly unique. But he's in a bottle…because he can't share his feelings…he doesn't tell people things…"

"Sounds to me like he needs something to tell his secrets to." The voice startled Ryou, who turned to see an older woman standing behind the cash register. "But there's other things too you know. Sorry to pry." She added as an afterthought.

"A journal?" Ryou repeated. "You mean like…a diary right?"

"Yeah, like you said, if he's got his feelings bottled up, then somewhere to write them might be nice." The old woman said.

"Well, I guess so but…" He hesitated. "I was thinking something more…meaningful…"

"Well, what does he like?" She asked. "We got lots of stuff round here."

"He likes…" Ryou looked around and laughed. "Knifes, games, snow umm…being better than other people…"

"Ok, and out of those, what's meaningful to you?"

"Well…" Ryou paused as a smile came to his face. "Snow is…important."

"Then I got just the thing!" The woman ran into the back of the store. Ryou lingered around a group of dragon statues until she returned with a box. "So, how's this?" She asked, lifting the top off the box. Ryou looked it over, then he nodded.

"I think…that this is good." He grinned.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

"Aww, c'mon Ryou please??" Marik begged, doing his best 'puppy eyes' impression. Ryou hopped off the motorcycle with his purchases. After they'd met back up, Marik had been curious as to what Ryou got Bakura. But now that they were at Ryou's home, his curiosity had turned to a need.

"I said no Marik, you'll just have to be surprised along with everyone else." Ryou teased. Marik groaned and crossed his arms.

"Fine, be that way then." He pouted. Ryou smiled and laughed.

"Anyways, I should wrap these…when I'm done I'll come over with Bakura." He waved. "See ya at dinner then!"

"Have fun wrapping boxes!" Marik shouted as he revved his motorcycle. "Bye!" He drove off and Ryou made his way into his house. He went inside, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Bakura?" He called. "I'm back." He waited for an answer but got none. Ryou peaked his head into the kitchen but saw his darker side wasn't there either. With a sigh, he decided to go upstairs and wrap his presents. Out of curiosity he looked in Bakura's room and giggled the moment he opened the door. Bakura was sleeping, sprawled out on the bed with his arms over a present he'd clearly just wrapped. "Ah, um, Bakura?" He stirred in his sleep and yawned as he awoke. The yami's head slowly lifted off the tiny package with a grin.

"Hey Ryou…you know, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't hate you, I'd be really pissed off that you left without a note." Bakura sat up and pushed his hair out of his face. "Don't worry though, it's Christmas and the Pharaoh says Christmas is special and blah blah blah he talked a bunch about it anyway you get the point."

"Um, I think so…I'm sorry I didn't leave a note…I just kind of forgot." Ryou said nervously. "So then, you aren't mad at me?"

"Well, I was but then I went out and got you a gift." The thief pointed at the present in his lap. "Course you know that you can't see it until tonight."

"Same goes for you." Ryou said, showing Bakura his bag of gifts. "So I'm going to go wrap this now."

"Fine, you do that then." Bakura glared at him. "You're being rude, not letting me see what you got me." Ryou blinked, unsure of what to say until he saw Bakura smile. Ryou laughed and left the room. As soon as he sat on his own bed, he burst out laughing. It was so strange to see Bakura joking like that. It was like well, a Christmas miracle.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"At least you displayed table manners." Isis commented airily after dinner. After Ryou had wrapped his gifts, they'd walked over to Marik's place for their small holiday gathering. Although Bakura had joked with him earlier, Ryou noticed that his mood had declined into an odd somberness as dinner went on. He barely spoke at all and didn't fight much with Isis, though she tried her best to get a rise out of him. Marik seemed normal yet there was something somewhat sad in his eyes whenever he looked at Bakura. Ryou had cautiously asked his yami about it during their meal but the man had waved the concerns away.

"Table manners…what did you expect me to do? Take a shovel and cram the food in my mouth while singing?" Bakura grumbled. Marik snorted, trying hard not to laugh as Ryou helped him collect the dishes. Isis rolled her eyes.

"No but it wouldn't shock me in the slightest." She said as she left the kitchen. Bakura scowled after her but stayed in his seat. A silence fell over the kitchen as the boys cleaned up.

"So um…" Marik said, breaking the quiet air, "I know I said it'd only be dinner but do you want to stay for some hot chocolate? Unless you have other plans." He added teasingly.

"Uh, well…" Ryou glanced over at Bakura, who gave him a vague nod. "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Marik cheered, his mood suddenly looking up. "I'll get it around, why don't you two go sit in the living room?" He shoved them out of the kitchen without another word. In the living room, they both took seats near the base of the Christmas tree. Isis had turned off all other lights there save for the lights strung round the tree.

"Where'd Isis go?" Ryou asked.

"Thought I saw her go downstairs…" Bakura muttered. His light sighed. Bakura seemed very distant now, as though his mind had completely left the country. His eyes stared up at the tree in such a surprisingly forlorn way that Ryou's own heart began to hurt.

"Bakura…are you sure you're ok? You look really sad…" Ryou said. The yami's attention turned slowly to Ryou.

"Do you mind?" He asked with a suddenly clear voice.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Me…do you mind me?" Bakura looked back to the lights. "I mean, you don't do you?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Ryou laughed soothingly. "Of course I don't mind you. In fact, I thought about us today. How I agreed to watch over you…and I don't regret it one bit. I'm glad I chose to stay with you. Maybe it was hard sometimes but lately…it's been wonderful…I wouldn't trade these last few days for anything else. They've been a few of the happiest I've had in my memory. I've learned so much…it's incredible." He said in his calm, honest voice. Bakura just nodded and went back to his tree watching.

"…This is really pretty…all the colors and the ornaments and they way they shimmer…and…thank you…" He whispered, though he tried to say it quietly enough Ryou still heard it. He blushed and smiled.

"You don't have to thank-" Suddenly Marik burst through the kitchen doors carrying a tray of cups.

"Time to open presents!" He sang, nearly spilling the steamy drinks on his guests. He plopped down next to them and grabbed Ryou's gifts. "Let's open yours first! Here's Ryou's to Bakura…and Ryou to me…and Isis is down stairs so she'll get hers in a bit…oh and here Ryou! Here's me to you and this is Bakura's to you…sister said she had to find yours or something…" He said, handing out the gifts. Ryou took his and opened Marik's first. He'd gotten him a long coat that was like Bakura's trench coat only it wasn't black, rather it was a blue so pale it was near white.

"Oh, this is really nice Marik…" Ryou said happily. "It's kinda like Bakura's…"

"Yeah, now you guys match!" The Egyptian joked. "I like this too." He added, holding up Ryou's gift to him. "You have no clue how long I've wanted this game…I've been singing the music to it for weeks now!!"

"Heh, you're welcome." Ryou laughed. "I believe 1000 Words is your favorite song out of it?" Marik nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful and-"

"Ryou…this is a…" They both stopped talking and turned to Bakura. He was holding Ryou's present in his hands with a look of pure wonder in his eyes.

"Yep, it's a snow globe." Ryou said crawling over to him. "See? It's an angel…she's so pretty isn't she…it came with that matching journal. I figure you could use a nice place to write down your thoughts in…and I know how much you like the snow…so this way it can snow whenever you want it to!" He grinned. Bakura looked up at him with a strange stare then back down to the snow globe. His fingers wrapped around it, encasing it gently as he shook it and watched the snow swirl around the tiny angelic girl. He shut his eyes and smiled.

"…Ryou…kind of like you…" He said quietly. "You can open mine now if you want…" Ryou turned back to the small box that Marik had given him earlier. He un-wrapped it and pulled out a brown leather cord necklace with a game die for a pendent on it. Ryou stared at it then looked back to Bakura.

"A game piece?" He asked, holding up the necklace. Bakura nodded, blushing slightly.

"Well…it's not as good as what you gave me or anything. But…I saw it while I was looking for you at little Yugi's shop." He tilted his head to the side, trying to cover his cheeks. "It reminded me of you…since you like RPGs and all and that's a dice for that…and well…you and I have a connection to games so…"

"I love it!" Ryou cried as he fastened it around his neck. He could tell Bakura didn't quite believe him still. "Really, gifts aren't so much about how much you spend but they're more about the thought you put in it. You thought about me when you saw this…it reminded you of me."

"So then…you really do like it?" Bakura said, awkwardly moving closer to Ryou. "That's good…"

"Heh, I've got you two right where I want you!" Marik crowed suddenly. They both looked up and saw him standing above Ryou with a large bunch of mistletoe in his hands. "I knew a moment like this was coming so I came prepared! Just call me Marik the Miracle Man!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked, his face turning red.

"Aww, c'mon you can't guess?" Marik laughed. "Let's see…you're under the mistletoe and Bakura's right next to you so he's under it too…now let's see if I can't remember that one Christmas tradition involving festive plants over one's head…"

"Marik!" Ryou cried, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson. "You…I can't believe…"

"What tradition is he talking about?" Bakura asked genuinely confused.

"When two people meet under the mistletoe they have to kiss." Marik grinned wildly. "And if I'm not mistaken, that means you two. Don't worry Ryou, you can thank me later." He added slyly.

"Marik…" Ryou groaned, staring up at him. "I can't believe you'd…and what do you mean 'thank me later'?? I really didn't think you'd do something like-" He stopped as he felt a hand gently caress his cheek. Ryou jumped and turned to see Bakura just inches from him. "Ah, Bakura?"

"Ohh, so cute…make sure you kiss now! I'll give you some privacy…" Marik giggled before jumping away, leaving the two boys alone.

"Umm, B-Bakura?" Ryou stammered again but the man didn't seem to hear him. Instead, he leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips against his lighter half's. Ryou's heart skipped a beat as his cheeks glowed pink, thoughts tripping over themselves inside his mind. He wasn't really sure what to think. For Bakura to kiss him like this, with such an honest feeling of care behind his lips, it confused Ryou greatly. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this was what he wanted. To be closer to Bakura was his goal and what was closer than this?  He couldn't remember when he had ever felt so happy. Once it occurred to him that he wasn't the least bit disgusted by having the yami's lips on his own, Ryou melted into his arms, returning the kiss tenderly. Bakura deepened the kiss cautiously, smiling through it as he felt Ryou's hand grasp his own free one. They sat there on the carpet, surrounded by the Christmas lights intertwined in their sweet bliss. However, just as Ryou felt for the first time he'd truly connected to someone special, the kiss ended. Bakura pulled back, though the couple's hands remained interlocked.

"What an interesting tradition…" Bakura mused, staring into his red-cheeked counterpart. "I guess Marik finally found his calling…" He let his hand drop from Ryou's face and stood, letting go of the other's hand. It was then that Ryou noticed the look in Bakura's eyes, one of sadness. Without another word, the yami picked up his snow globe and journal and sat down on a nearby windowsill. He leaned his head against the cool glass and sighed, leaving a patch of hot breath on the pane.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, standing up. "Um I…I mean…" Just then Marik walked back into the room. He looked from Bakura to Ryou then laughed nervously.

"Say Ryou, Isis wants to see you downstairs! Why don't you go now?" He ushered the boy out of the living room before Ryou could protest. Marik waited a few minutes until he was sure Ryou was gone. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"I guess so…" Bakura muttered, staring out at the falling snow. His voice sounded distant and depressed.

"…You don't seem so happy considering you just kissed someone that you like…" Marik frowned and sat next to him. "…Are you starting to regret it?"

"…No, not at all…" Bakura said, even though it didn't sound like he meant it. "I'm not going to change my plans now…"

"What about Ryou?" Marik asked.

"What about him?" Bakura turned away from the snow. "Are you worried or something?"

"Yes…but you are too…" He hesitated, "Bakura, if you don't want to do it…you don't have to. I mean, I know Isis will understand and so will I, I promise you I will…but…you haven't even told him yet, have you?" Marik said as it dawned on him. "You've kept him in the dark?"

"Look, he'll just get upset if he finds out…" Bakura bowed his head, his eyes fixating on the snow globe in his hands. He shook it again, making the snow go into a chaotic whirl before resting gently around the angel figure. "Don't tell him ok…I don't want him to be troubled by all this…"

"It'll hurt him worse in the end though…" Marik sighed and stood. "Fine, I won't tell him…but Bakura…even after…I mean, you know he cares about you now so…even after that, you still are going to go through with it? This is what you want?" Bakura lifted his head, looking back out at the snow. He watched them for only a moment before shutting his eyes and setting his head against the pane.

"Yes…this is how it…" Bakura paused, holding the snow globe tightly to his chest. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "How it has to be…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bakura's Pad of Paper  Bakura's Journal Entry One

Some people start out this stuff with "Dear Journal" and crap but I've decided not to. Why bother? You aren't a person or anything, just paper…

…Ryou's downstairs in the kitchen…we're still at Marik's house…we're just going to spend the night I guess…I came up here in Marik's room to sit. Isis kept bugging me downstairs.

In journals you write down things that happened that day…different from the little pad of paper under my bed. So I guess I'm supposed to tell you my day…

Stupid Marik found out I like Ryou and then I guess he found out Ryou likes me too because he did this stupid old Christmas Tradition where people under this plant kiss. So he got us under it.

And I loved it. Hell, you're the only one who's going to see this and you don't have eyes so why not be honest? I really loved kissing Ryou…poor mother, I didn't fall in love with a girl like you wanted. No marriage in my future, not that I have much of a future…but Ryou…makes a wonderful present…so who needs future?

Ryou…why'd you have to be there for me? Why did you have to get me to open up like this and care about me? You should have just researched ancient Egypt like a normal kid. Instead you came to me…because you wanted to be with me…you can't deny it, I saw your dreams. That day that little Yugi came to bother us, I saw your dream about me. In it…you told me that all you wanted was to be with me and I said the same back to you. It made you so happy and then stupid little Yugi had to knock on the door and wake you up. But the dream was so strange. And it got me curious…so I decided to be honest with you…I thought my past would scare you but it didn't…it made you want to be with me more didn't it? Then I started to care more about you…now look at me…my eyes hurt…I haven't cried in thousands of years, since that night when my sister died. I'm not going to cry now but…it's hard not to…because I won't see you again…at least with my sister, I still heard her talking to me…

Good thing no one else is going to read this…I might as well name you journal…Ryou would suit since I'm asking you questions as if you were him. I'm asking stupid questions again…

This snow globe is beautiful…and even though the angel in it looks like Akila sort of…it's going to remind me of you every time I see it…angels are beings of light and that's exactly what you are…

Shit, I'm being sappy and sentimental and it makes me sick. This is all your fault Ryou…ugh my gods look what I wrote!! Such foolish heartfelt crap shouldn't even be in my head let alone on this paper! It's against everything I am to be so lovey dovey and shit…

See…look what you do to me? Gods!! It's so annoying…I hate this stupid shit…all I wanted was to have my own body, battle the Pharaoh and get all the Millennium items. Is that too much to ask? But noooo I end up like this…my life sucks sometimes…things never go how I plan them to…

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

A/N: Sage: Yes, a bit of a cliffhanger huh?

Kaley: YAY THEY KISSED!!

Bakura: You guys are turning me into some sappy romantic type…yuck…

Sage: Ah but it was only with help from fellow fanfiction.net authoress Pandoras Fallen that we managed to pull off this chapter's greatest moments. She's so nice to help me like that too.

Kaley: She's a great writer, I'd read her stuff if I was you guys.

Bakura: Yeah yeah, shameless plugs…

Sage: Of course, now you are all wondering what the hell is going on with Bakura and Marik right?

Kaley: Of course they are!

Bakura: Well, too bad cause you can't find out till next chapter! Hopefully I'll be back to my normal self…

Sage: So, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!

Kaley: And review of course!!


	8. You're Not Alone

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: 4…4…47…47 reviews on chapter 7. OO (faints)

Kaley: (blinks) Course, it's really 36 is you just count the reviews for this chapter 7 and not the "sorry we lost the data" chapter 7. But that's still hella lot!

Bakura: All thanks to me of course, this fic would be nothing without me.

Kaley: Actually, this fic would be nothing without us, the writers. Without you it'd probably be about Ryou and Marik. That pairing is nice…

Bakura:…you wouldn't…

Kaley: Not this far into the story, heavens no! Anyways, you guys are so encouraging. I didn't know I made you guys feel so many emotions. I really pulled out all the stops, emotions wise, with this chapter.

Bakura: She tried to anyway (smirks) she got writer's block towards the end.

Kaley: Umm, well…yes but…I still worked my ass off on this chapter, even though I really should have been working on There's Something About Elk. I haven't updated that in forever.

Bakura: Oh and one final warning, this chapter has ancient Egypt Marik in it.

Kaley: Now of course I don't even know if he was in ancient times or what he did back then or anything but this is fanfiction. Sure, I'm trying to stay true to what we do know about Bakura's past but I can add things if I want.

Bakura: Are you done now?

Kaley: I suppose, just enjoy the fic everyone! And don't worry about the Bakura plot twist thing that him and Marik were talking about. We'll get there soon enough (winks)

Bakura: Ok, now on with-

Sage: (wakes up) START THE DAMN FIC ALREADY!!!

Bakura & Kaley: oO okkk…crazy lady…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ryou's morning had been less than perfect, especially considering how well his evening went. After his unexpected kiss from Bakura (due in part to Marik's meddling) Isis had given him a wonderful gift of books that Ryou had wanted. A cup of hot chocolate later, he'd gone off to bed only to see Bakura leaning against his door.

"Oh, um…hi…Bakura…" Ryou's face had turned an instant red. "You weren't downstairs…"

"Using the journal you gave me…" He said, nodding his head towards the door. He had spent most of the evening in that room.

"Oh, really? So you like it then?"

"Course I do…" He smiled but he was staring at his friend with a hard look in his eyes. "Ryou, we have to get that report done." He said suddenly. "We're working on it all day tomorrow. So you might want to get some sleep…" He walked forward and gave Ryou a small peck on the cheek. "Night…" He muttered, walking down stairs.

"Um…night…" Ryou mumbled after him.

Of course, that had been last night. He wasn't really sure what happened between then and this morning but Ryou knew it had something to do with Akila. He'd heard Bakura in his sleep, crying out for his sister. However, far from put him in a somber mood, it'd made him severely angry. Bakura refused to talk to anyone and when he did, it was only to snap at them or shout something. So it was no surprise that Isis had rushed them out first thing. Now, the two were walking home in silence, giving Ryou plenty of time to think about all this.

"You have your papers with you?" Bakura's sudden voice interrupting his light's thoughts.

"Papers?" He asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"Papers, the ones you've been writing my story down on?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, you have them?"

"Uh, yeah…in my coat pocket…why?"

"We're going to get some down on the way home." Bakura stretched his arms above his head, yawning widely. "Get them out, I'm starting without you…well, let's see…where were we then?" He asked loudly over the noise of Ryou flipping through his pages. "Oh right, of course…after the village was destroyed…course I didn't know it then but they'd taken all the bodies down below and dumped them all in a big pot. Melted them down, added a few other ingredients then poured them into the molds. Ta-da, instant millennium items and the key to saving the kingdom." He let his arms fall limply to his sides.

"You mean, this item I'm wearing…" Ryou looked down at it. Ever since Bakura had told him of the flesh needed to make the items, he'd wondered where it fit into creating them. But now…

"Yep, for all I know you've got part of my sister around your neck…" Bakura eyed the ring for a moment, then shrugged. "But I didn't know any of that then…I just wanted away from the village…so I ran…"

##################### 

Run, it was the only thing locked into Bakura's young mind. Nothing was going to stop him from escaping the screams that still echoed into the cold night. Every so often he looked back, just a bit, and saw the bright, flickering light behind him of the fires that had engulfed his former home. As his tiny feet struggled to carry him over the sand dunes, he became distantly aware of the blood flowing from the numerous cuts on his body: His arms, his legs, some on his chest and stomach but it was the one of his cheek that he could feel the most. He fell to his knees, placing a hand on his cheek. When it pulled it away, he saw it was completely drenched in his life fluids. Yet it only scared him more and put running away even further up his priority ladder.

He'd already run for miles, he knew that much even if this thought was very distant in his mind. Bakura had a stitch in his side that felt like someone had jammed a knife into his ribs and his breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. He'd never felt more tired in his life, his muscles screamed at him to stop if only for a moment. Their pleas fell on death ears though; his brain had gone numb to his body's protests. To stop running would mean his death though, he couldn't stop, he couldn't stop, he…couldn't…

It was then that his young body finally gave up. Bakura stumbled, falling face first into the sea of sand below him. He tumbled down a small dune, his arms flopping over on his chest as he came to a stop at the bottom. Now all he could see were the stars. He stared up at them, his entire being in pain as he lay there bleeding and panting weakly. His chest heaved with the effort of drawing in another breath and in he wondered vaguely if he was dying. The young boy tried to sit up, to move any part of his body so he could continue to run, but he was far too exhausted to do anything save for looking at the heavenly bodies above. It was then that he did something he'd done every night with his family: He prayed.

"Please…Amun…Bastet…Hathor…someone…" He gasped, his weary eyes searching the skies, "Please…someone…I don't…I don't care…if I…die here…but my…my sister and…my mother and father…please…they shouldn't…they shouldn't die…they don't…deserve it…" He took a deep, quivering breath as a gust of cool wind blew over him. "I don't want them…to die…please…do something…please…" He shut his eyes, let his muscles relax and he spoke no more as his mind went dark as the night around him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou gaped at Bakura for what seemed like an eternity. The thief was becoming a bit uncomfortable under the stare. They'd reached their home and now stood silently on the steps. Bakura pretended to be rummaging through his pockets for the house key but Ryou only stood there, gawking. 

"So…yeah…" Bakura coughed, carefully avoiding Ryou's eyes. "I passed out in the desert…not a smart thing to do either but I was too tired, I didn't care…all I was hoping for then was the Gods and Goddess' to come floating down or something and save my family…" He finally found the key and hastily unlocked the door. "So…anyway, let's go inside now and I'll tell you the rest…"

"Did they answer you?" Ryou asked after a length. Bakura ushered him inside, laughing a suddenly harsh laugh.

"Did the answer me? Ha! Sometimes I wonder about you Ryou…" He shook his head, a mirthless smile on his face. "Anyway, sit down, back to me passed out…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Bakura…my sweet child…come now…get up…" His head was spinning, he felt positively sick to his stomach. He wondered distantly about trying to sit up but the ground wouldn't stop moving.

"Son? You need to wake up now…" It felt a bit like the ground was spinning under him, or maybe tilting was the better word. Tilting from side to side, going up and down over and over again. Whatever it was, it was making his stomach hurt worse. He was definitely going to throw up now.

"Big brother! You look awful…you're sick!! Are you ok? You should wake up now! Hurry up brother!" Yep, he was sick all right…He'd just proved that all over the sand next to him. His cheek hurt so badly…why was his family trying to wake him up? Couldn't they see how sick he was? Then, as he sat up holding his head, he realized these voices weren't coming from around him. They were in his mind.

"Honey…I know you're sick but you must get out of the desert…those troops will be along any moment Bakura…"

"Your mother's right son, get up…you have to get going…"

"Big brother stop being so lazy!! Get to the next town then you can sleep I promise!! Please? The guards will hurt you! Please get going!" Bakura's eyes snapped open as memories flooded him. It was still dark out, that meant it had been perhaps only hours since the massacre of his village. Of course, now he remembered…why he was lying here, covered in drying blood and sand. He'd been running, he'd got tired and fell…then he'd prayed to the Gods…for his family…and here they were!! He sprang to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain that exploded from his legs. His muscles were far too tired for such quick movement but he didn't care.

"Mother! Father! Akila!" He cried, his voice hoarse from his throat being so dry. "I'm here!! The Gods saved you!" But even as he yelled, looking all around him, he saw that he was only shouting into the still desert night. "Mom, dad…sister?" He tried again, his voice growing quieter. "Where'd you go? You guys…where are you?" Still no answer. He stood silently, looking everywhere he could. Then it hit him. He'd been dreaming, hearing them in his dreams…he'd known the voices were coming from inside him but…he still hoped that they'd be here. He swallowed, even though he had no spit to use and felt a new wave of tears over take him. He sat down heavily into the sand, bowed his head and sobbed openly into the darkness.

He cried out of pain for his muscles ached so badly he thought they might burst. His stomach hurt too, threatening to expel more of its contents at any moment. His heart was also in pain though. Bakura had never felt this sting before. It was as though someone was trying to squeeze his chest. He buried his face into his hands. He didn't want to cry. He knew he couldn't stop the tears from coming though. His family was gone, his home was gone, he was alone, sick and in pain. It was too much for him. Even his cheek had begun to hurt again, as he not only was touching it now but his salty tears had put fresh pain into the open wound. So Bakura let his tears come until he heard another voice.

"Big brother…you're not listening to us…you have to go…please?" He looked up immediately, his eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"Akila?" He whispered, trying to find the source of her voice.

"Big brother, you're wasting time!"

"Akila!" He jumped up again, wiping the tears on his sleeve to look around properly. "Sister! I don't care if I'm wasting time! I want to see you! Where are Mother and Father?"

"…We're…big brother don't worry right now…if you want to see us again…you need to get to the next town…please Bakura…"

"You mean it?!" Bakura shouted, unable to hide his glee. "You promise Akila?!"

"…I…I promise…now hurry…" Her voice faded as Bakura gave a cry of joy. The Gods had answered him after all! They'd saved his family and put them somewhere safe! He no longer cared about the pain or the sick feeling. All he knew again was running, with a far different purpose. He wasn't alone anymore. Sure, he'd only heard these voices in his head but prophets heard voices in their heads too! None of that mattered of course. Because now all he had to do was run. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You heard voices?" Ryou asked, scribbling down some notes. Bakura grinned and ruffled Ryou's hair.

"Sounds like someone I know." He laughed.

"That was because you were in my head…" Ryou grumbled, taking a moment to fix his now messy hair. "I blame you for that…"

"You blame me for everything." Bakura said, waving his hand dismissively. Ryou decided it best not to comment on that, as he noticed Bakura's mood was steadily improving. He smiled instead, waiting for the thief to continue. "Right so…back to me…heh, I finally reached the town but…well…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been morning for little over two hours but the market place was booming. Why wouldn't it be though? Living in such a hot climate, you got use to rising early to beat the heat and shoppers were no different. Merchants would get up before the sun to set out their wares and no sooner had the sun come up than buyers would appear. The sellers would yell to their potential buyers about their goods ("Rare jewelry! The Pharaoh himself couldn't get a ring like this!" or "Fruit so fresh you'd think I had a tree in my house!") And all around him Bakura could only hear the yells and chatter of the townsfolk. So of course there was a mass of people for young Bakura to work his way through. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew that Akila was here. She'd promised him she would be so now it was just a matter of finding her. He pushed his way gently through the crowds. He didn't want them to see him and he had good reason. Those he did notice him pointed openly and talked loudly.

"You see that boy there? Look at his hair! I've never seen hair that color…like someone put the moon on that boy's head!"

"His tunic is covered in blood!! And his body…where he get those wounds?"

"Did you see his cheek? Nasty, so much blood all over that side of his face…that will scar for sure…"

"Poor boy, so disgusting looking…looks poor too…wonder what happened to him?"

"Thieves no doubt…"

"Poor soul…his hair is so repulsive though…black is a much more natural color…maybe he's foreign…so freaky looking…" He could hear them and it was starting to bug him. Sure his hair was the color of the moon (and current had clumps of blood in it) but that wasn't too weird was it? Being covered in blood though didn't make for a pretty sight, he knew that much. So he decided it best to stay off the main bartering road and cut down a side alley that seemed to be filled with barrels and assorted boxes. There he found it was cooler, shaded and to his delight, it was abandoned. At least, he thought it was.

"Hey, what's with your hair? And you're bleeding all over, try to fight one of the Pharaoh's bodyguards?" Bakura gave a start and peeked behind a barrel. A young boy with sparkling violet eyes and a great length of light sand colored hair was hunched over, his traveling cloak draped around him as if to hide something. Right then though, those strange eyes of his were locked onto Bakura as though he was a deadly snake.

"My hair? What about yours?" Bakura said indignantly. "Yours looks like you poured sand on it only it never fell out."

"Better sand than moonlight eh? At least I blend in." He said proudly. "So what about your wounds then?"

"What are you hiding?" Bakura asked, trying to change the subject. The boy looked over him suspiciously, pulling something close to his chest.

"Nothing, what I've got won't kill me, unlike those cuts you've got…here…" The boy paused and started fumbling through his hidden bag. "You're going to bleed yourself to death or get an infection or something if we don't hurry…"

"That's nice but I'm looking for someone so this isn't the time…" Bakura said, growing impatient with this strange kid.

"Just sit down you nutcase…" He mumbled. "It will only take a minute…"

"I'm not a nutcase!" Bakura shouted irritably though he sat down anyway. "My name is Bakura…"

"That's a messed up name…" The boy said, looking up. "I'm Marik…my hair, just so you know, is normal. A priest did it for me in Greece."

"Where?" The bloodied teen asked curiously.

"Eh, it's north…way north…we took a great big boat there, cross the sea…my dad and me I mean…I learned a lot there…I was 6 when we went there…I kinda wish we still were…" He added with a suddenly bitter tone. "Anyways, they did it…with this paste stuff, gave me a bunch so I could keep dying it." He grinned and pulled out a vial of some amber colored liquid, a rag and some bandages. "My dad's a healer, he's taught me some stuff so no worries eh?"

"Umm…sure…" Bakura eyed the vial nervously, "That won't hurt much will it?"

"Nah, don't worry about that right now and if it did hurt it wouldn't be much I promise!" Marik laughed. He put some on the rag. "Now stick out your legs so I can get those first…" Bakura obeyed, though with a bit of reluctance, and Marik went to work on his legs. It didn't sting at all but rather felt cool and soothing. He relaxed, letting the healer's son do his job. "Ok, now your arms…oh wait you have some on your chest too huh? I'll get those in a minute…" He continued to clean all the wounds, wrapping them carefully as he went to prevent infection. Then he got to Bakura's cheek. Marik gave a low whistle, staring at it.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, trying to stay calm. "Is it bad?"

"Well…" Marik paused, wiping away some of the dried blood. "It's deep…it's more a gash than anything…it might not heal that good…"

"I'll have a scar then?" Bakura frowned. He didn't want to have another weird body feature.

"Probably…pretty neat looking scar though…" He laughed, trying to cheer up his new friend. "Don't worry, it will heal at least. You should be happy about that."

"I guess…so…what are you doing down here anyway?"

"Well…ok fine I'll tell you…I took a lot of food and I've been hiding here for an hour, waiting for the guards to cool down and leave me alone…it's working too." The sandy teen said brightly. "They've stopped looking for me."

"But you're a healer's son!" Even Bakura, who'd grown up around thieves, knew a healer made a great sum of money. "Why do you need to steal?"

"I'm running away you dolt!" He hissed suddenly in a low voice. "Don't go shouting around that I've been stealing!! Listen, my dad's great but he made a mistake bringing me back to boring old Egypt. I'm going to get myself a huge pile of money and then I'll get back to Greece my own way…and now that the guards have finally given up..."

"But…" Bakura didn't know what to say. He had a terrible sinking feeling that Marik was going to leave him now and deep down he didn't want that. "I…don't want you to go…"

"Well, since the coast is clear I've got to…" Marik stood and with one swift movement had taken off his cloak and fastened it loosely around Bakura. "There, with all the blood and hair you stood out too much. You'll blend better with that I promise…and take these…" Marik shoved the vial of medicine, the rag and some bandages to him. "Clean your wounds everyday alright? Don't look at me like that either…" He added, noting the look of sadness in Bakura's eyes. "I'm heading up north…I have a feeling I'll see you again so don't worry…" He grinned. "We're friends after all, right Bakura?" Bakura attempted a small smile, nodding.

"Right, we're friends…" He said sadly. Then he remembered why he was here in the first place. "Marik! Have you seen my mother? She has my hair…my sister and father are with her!"

"Oh, is that why you're here?" Marik seemed to be thinking, then he shook his head. "Sorry, haven't seen anyone like you before…if I see them on my way out of town, I'll tell them you're looking for them ok?"

"Thank you…I hope your journey goes well!" Bakura grinned, holding out his hand. "Thanks for healing me and everything…"

"No problem…" Marik smiled back, shaking the younger boy's hand. "Good luck finding your family." And without another word the teen swept out of the alley, blending in easily with the crowd outside and disappearing. Bakura frowned, hanging his head a bit. He'd just made a friend and now he was alone again. He smiled though, remembering that somewhere in this city his family was waiting for him. He went back out into the market place but happier this time. No one was staring at him now and the aches and pains this wounds had caused him were starting to go away. Soon, he'd be with his mother, his father and Akila and then everything would be ok again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Marik was around back then?" Ryou asked in surprise. Bakura looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you know that? All your little friends had some sort of past life experience there. Cept you and little Yugi." Bakura added with a smirk. "Because of me and Yami that is."

"…Oh…I see…" Ryou said, though he didn't fully understand it at all. "Umm, you can continue then…"

"Right, anyway, so Marik left and I went back to looking for my parents…but…it didn't go so well…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Three days. Three long, torturous days had passed since Bakura first reached the town and it was becoming increasingly clear that his family had never even been to this place. After the first day, he asked around, trying to see if anyone had ever seen them. But no matter who he asked, he always got the same answer: His family wasn't here. The sun was setting on the third day as Bakura sat alone against a wall. He'd been watching people pass by all day. The plan was, sit by the town entrance and he wouldn't miss them. So he'd waited all day, observing everyone he saw and asking them questions. Even through all this he hadn't forgotten to clean his wounds like Marik had told him. In fact they were starting to look much better. Bakura sighed, seeing all the people going into their houses to rest for the night. No one would be out now so it was no use to keep looking tonight. Finally, he bowed his head, ready to sleep again as the street emptied.

"Hey kid, you slept here last night too didn't you?" He glanced up. An elderly man had stopped cleaning his stand and now stared at Bakura. "Have you even eaten yet?"

"…No…I…don't have any money…" He muttered, ignoring the pains in his stomach. "I don't know how to steal either…"

"Ha! Such an honest little boy!" The man laughed harshly. "Say, are you waiting for someone?"

"…Yes…" Bakura hesitated though he wasn't sure why, "…My parents said they'd meet me here…"

"Did you check the inn?" The merchant asked. "I doubt they'd wander the streets you know…" Bakura gaped up at him, dimly aware of how stupid he must look. Of course, why didn't he think of that? His parents could have been there the whole time! He jumped to his feet.

"No I didn't! Where's the inn?!" He cried.

"Down this street, take the fifth left and keep going until you see it. You won't miss it I swear…" The man paused, looking him over. "Bunch of people staying there tonight…just tell them old Tet sent you and they'll give you some food and a place to sleep…"

"Thanks sir!" Bakura grinned and took off at top speed down the road. He could feel the hope rising back into his chest. The inn, such an obvious answer that he couldn't help but feel a bit foolish for overlooking it before. Even with all these thoughts, he was still careful to keep his cloak wrapped around him tightly. Clutching it as he ran, he amused himself with a 'race' against the sun. The sun won, however, as it was already nightfall by the time he'd reached the inn. "I'll beat you next time!" Bakura hollered playfully into the gathering darkness before entering the inn. The old man hadn't been lying. A great number of people were there sitting around tables, laughing and eating.

"Say aren't you a bit young to be here on your own?" A young woman asked him as he approached the counter. He shook his head, still making sure his robe was covering his hair.

"No, I'm waiting for my parents…have you seen them? My mom has long silvery hair so she kind of stand's out…" Bakura watched the girl intently as she fell into thought.

"Well, I don't think I've seen anyone like that in my whole life…" She frowned as she thought. "Are you sure they're here?"

"W-well…I thought…" He stammered nervously, the hope he'd managed to build up slipping away rapidly.

"Did they say they'd be here?"

"Well…I mean…they said…"

"Are you okay sweetie? Your face looks so white…"

"I'm…but Akila said…well…I…" Bakura sat down in a nearby chair, his eyes staring blankly ahead as he tried desperately to figure out what was going on. At the table next to him, a quiet conversation wormed its way into his ears. 

"…It was hard, I had to kill the rest of the guards you know so they couldn't tell the Pharaoh…"

"So then the items have been created?"

"It wasn't an easy task…but yes they have…using the dark spell…"

"Out of the ninety-nine bodies of Kuru Eruna?" When Bakura heard this, his eyes slowly turned towards the speakers: Two heavily cloaked men, speaking to each other in hushed tones. They wouldn't have been overheard anyway. The place was too loud and the only one that seemed to hear them was Bakura. Everyone else, including the nice owner lady, was too busy to notice them.

"Yes, it was difficult but we managed to get all of them into the pot…it was amazing really…to think that these gold Millennium Items were made from the liquid of human bodies…"

"I'm so glad you did this, now the Pharaoh will have the weapons he needs to save all of Egypt. No one will miss Kuru Eruna. There were no survivors and no one else but us know how the Millennium Items were created…"

"Yes, it's wonderful…" The other man said cheerfully. Bakura stood and walked quietly out of the inn. Once outside, he continued walking, making his way out of town, going farther away from his home. It was hours before the numbness wore off, hours before he was able to think again. His brain had been too busy pouring over what he'd heard. Then, as it finally clicked into place, a new feeling burst into his heart: Anger, anger beyond anything he'd ever felt in his young life. It consumed him entirely as he began to shake and sniffle, tears forming in his eyes. He fell to his knees in the sand and gave a cry of anguish as fresh tears surged from his eyes.

"I'm so stupid!" He roared. "SO STUPID!!! How could I have even thought they were alive? All this time!" He bit his lower lip, his whole body quaking under the cloak. He balled his hands into fists and pounded the desert below him. "They weren't alive! They…How could I have been so stupid?! I heard voices and I followed them? Even after I saw them…saw the guards…kill them! I…I'm so…and you!" Bakura titled his head up, now screaming at the stars. "You didn't save them! They…my mom and dad…and Akila…sister…you let them get turned into those…item things! In some pot! Melted down! That man said so! Do you think the way he does?! No one will miss Kuru Eruna right?! No one lived right?! I lived! Why didn't you let any of them live either?!" He fumed, flinging his head back towards the ground as waves of hot tears flowed down his face. They splashed silently on his tunic, mixing in with the dried blood. "They're dead…I saw them die…how could I have thought…that they'd still…and no one helped them…I couldn't even help…Akila…you didn't have to die…mom…dad…you're gone…no…no one cares…they don't care…NONE OF YOU CARE!!" He bellowed, falling onto his back in the sand.

"…I care big brother…" He rolled his eyes when he heard the voice. He was being delusional again.

"You're dead Akila…" Bakura muttered, his voice growing hoarse from yelling.

"Do you still love me big brother?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I'm not dead, the people you love never die. They stay in your heart. Mom, dad, me…were here…we'll always be here for you…whenever you need us…Bakura, big brother, no matter what you decide to do, we'll always be with you. You're not alone big brother. I'd never abandon you. So don't forget, you're not alone as long as you need us."

"That's nice, lot of help it does me. I need you now but I don't see you here." He groaned. "You're just a voice, my sister is dead so stop bugging me…" The voice of his Akila obeyed, falling silent as he stared up at the stars. He could still feel the tears coming from his eyes and he felt a few drip into near his ears. The anger was still very much present, Bakura's fists remained balled and his body refused to stop shaking. He sniffed, wiping his nose and eyes quickly with his cloak before he burst into a new wave of tears. Bakura closed his eyes hoping to stop them but it didn't work. He was really alone now. Lying here, under the moonless cloudy sky with only a few stars staring back at him, that became clear. No one was going to be with him, nor did anyone care if he was even alive or not. He was supposed to have died, died in the flames of his village or by the guards spear. He too, was supposed to be melted and put into the Millennium Items, whatever they were.

"…Stupid items…" He sniffed, his voice sounded tired and ragged. "If…if those items were never made…if…if the Pharaoh didn't need them…" Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "The Pharaoh…if…if he wasn't…if he wasn't alive then…" He sat up, his mind slowly clearing. "If the Pharaoh was dead, he'd never have sent those guards…they'd have never come to Kuru Eruna…they'd have never killed everyone…Akila, mom, dad, they'd still be alive…if it hadn't been for the Pharaoh…it's all his fault…all because of him…" He picked himself up off the ground, a plan forming in his mind. "So then…the Pharaoh is the reason I don't have a family…or a home…or a life…then…" He swallowed and for the first time in his life, a strange feeling came over him. He wouldn't know it then, but it was hints of the insanity that he would soon grow accustomed to. Bakura grinned. "Then I'll just have to get rid of the Pharaoh…and get the Millennium Items. No one knows I survived…so they think everything's going according to their plans…so I'll show them…if all that's left of my family is some item thing, then it's mine. The Pharaoh wants it so bad, then I'll fight him for it." Bakura threw his head back and laughed loudly into the night. "Your plan backfired Pharaoh!" He sang to the night. "I lived! Those items are mine and so are you!"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Ryou's pen fell silent as it dropped on the seat next to him. Bakura didn't say anything, turning his attention towards the window rather than Ryou's face. He didn't want to see that look in his light's eyes, the pity mixed with alarm. He'd only seen that look once before, when their souls had been separated. In that instant, Ryou had felt, in essence, all the pain and suffering that Bakura had felt in his entire life. The thief himself suddenly became interested in the fresh, falling snow as he distantly felt Ryou's eyes boring into his back.

"Save your words." Bakura said, cutting off Ryou before the teen could even speak. "Listen, I lived my life the way I wanted to. There was no other road. I had to get revenge, what else was there for me? I defied Fate somehow, I escaped death so there was no future for me. There wasn't supposed to be. So I made my own future." He sighed, resting his head against his arm. "You know, it's funny that you would feel sorry for me…why should you? I was happy…I got my revenge, sort of…well, I did make the Pharaoh miserable so that's always a plus. Then I…I met you and found Marik again…plus I can go yell at the Pharaoh whenever I want. So why should you feel sorry for me? I've got a pretty decent life, all things considered." He couldn't see Ryou's face of course but he knew he must be surprised.

"But…Bakura…you're happy?" He said finally, sounded very confused. "But your sister…and your parents…"

"They died to give me a chance at life." Bakura turned around though he still refused to stare Ryou in the eye. "I thought about it a lot lately…and I realized…well…my parents died to save myself and my sister…Akila didn't have to die but…when I became a thief, I heard her voice a lot, telling me where guards were, which way to run…who knows? She might have saved my life by dying as well…" He smiled sadly. "It's not a happy thought, I hate thinking that my stupid life was spared but it was…and I've decided, recently…that I'm not going to waste it…I'm going to do a few things better…" His voice trailed off. Ryou blinked a few times then smiled softly, his eyes bright with wonder.

"That really is amazing, Bakura. I'm not sure how you did it, but you managed to change your outlook on life…so that you can live a happy life…I'm very happy for you." His cheeks turned a soft pink as his words echoed in his head.

"I didn't do it on my own you know…you helped…a lot…" Bakura tried resisting the blood rushing to his face but he couldn't hide it very well. "I mean, I'd never have thought this stuff if you hadn't made me relive my past. So…credit is being given where credit is due…you helped me a lot Ryou…"

"Anytime Bakura." He took a deep breath. Now seemed like a good enough time to ask him. It was something that had plagued him all night and it had just risen again in the form of a knot in his stomach. "Bakura I need to ask you something." The other looked up, raising an eyebrow as if to say "Go ahead" so Ryou continued. "…Why…why did you kiss me?" The yami didn't speak for a while, looking back out the window instead. When he did speak, it wasn't what Ryou had been expecting.

"It's getting pretty late you know, we've been talking all day…" Bakura said as if he didn't hear Ryou. "You should probably get along to bed or something…"

"Avoiding it?" Ryou frowned. Usually, he'd just let this slide but his heart felt like it was twisted up into a ball and he had to know if Bakura felt the same way. "I just want to know…please tell me, whatever the reason I won't be hurt or mad or anything." Bakura groaned, running his hands over his face.

"Ryou, listen, just…forget that happened ok? It was just…" Bakura stopped when he realized he had no way to finish this sentence. Ryou waited patiently which only cause the darker one more grief. "It's just that…I want you to forget about it…and…if you have any feelings about me…that are more than friendly then forget those too. It's just better for both of us this way." After he spoke, he was prepared to let the conversation die and go back into silence. Ryou, however, seemed to have another question on his mind.

"…How do you really feel about me Bakura? Be honest." Ryou gave him a half glare, he couldn't muster up a real one right then.

"How do I feel about you…" Bakura said slowly. He shut his eyes and Ryou could tell he was trying to think of what to say. They lapsed into silence and Ryou wondered if Bakura had fallen asleep or was just refusing to answer. Before he could voice his concerns, however, Bakura spoke again. "How I feel about you…is kind of complicated…but…I promise I'll tell you soon, once I figure out how to word it right." He stood up and marched towards the stairs. Halfway up them, he turned and said. "I'm going to bed now…Please just accept my answer for now?" Ryou could hear a strain in his voice, one that held in it a great deal of confusion. So he agreed, nodding his head and allowed Bakura to go upstairs without an argument.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ryou worked late into the night on his report. Or, at least he tried to work on it. He knew he should but all he could think about was Bakura. He'd gone through so much, was it really right of Ryou to give him a hard time about something like a kiss? Maybe Bakura just felt like kissing him. And about his feelings…maybe he just shouldn't pry. He could be bringing up more painful memories for all he knew. He laid down on the couch, setting his notes on the table. Why was it then, that even knowing this he still asked Bakura such personal questions? He didn't really want to say the answer but a few minutes of mulling it over caused it to come out of him.

"I give up…I love him, can't deny that…" Ryou muttered sleepily. If he was honest with himself, then he knew he was in love with Bakura. Then was no doubt in his mind about that, not anymore. He wondered with slight amusement what his father would say about that or how the conversation would go. "You know that necklace you gave me, the Millennium Ring? Well it had the spirit of an insane ancient thief inside it. Anyways, he did a lot of stuff like stole people's souls and tried very hard to kill my friend Yugi since he has the spirit of the Pharaoh. Anyway, that's not important, what is important is that I am in love with the thief. Course I don't really know if he loves me back or anything and I think he still wants to kill the Pharaoh but that's ok with you right?" He gave a laugh, it sounded terrible out loud like that. "Yeah right…dad would faint…" He yawned widely and shook his head. "No…I shouldn't bother Bakura anymore with stupid questions like that…maybe he's right…maybe I should just forget about my feelings…but the only reason I would do that is because I love him too much and I don't want him to go through anymore pain…but then I can't really forget my feelings for him then…kind of a problem…" He sighed and decided not to think about it anymore. Instead, he contented himself with drifting off to sleep. However, he was the only one who was asleep.

Bakura had been sitting at the top of the stairs, out of sight, listening to intently to every word Ryou said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura's Journal Entry 2

I still refuse to say dear journal…

Fine, if you give up then I do too. I love you Ryou. Gods, there, I said it. It's true though, that's my honest answer. Those are my feelings for you, try as I have and Gods know I have, to deny them. Because of that, you can ask me any stupid question you want. Hell, you can ask if what color the sky is and I won't laugh I promise. Well, ok I might kind of smirk a bit but that is a really really stupid question and you wouldn't ask me that right? If you did then…but that's not the point!

Ok I really don't have a point…I just love you Ryou…two times I've actually said it now, within five minutes too, pretty impressive huh? Although you're right, I do still want to kill the Pharaoh. Even though you've helped me a lot, old habits die hard you know. Oh well, if you love me then you love every part of me, including the insane part.

But you really do care about me, that strongly…Ryou, you really are an angel. Ok yes that does sound incredibility sappy but I read a book in your room about angels and it said they are capable of loving anything, including things that shouldn't be loved like a serial killer or a mass murderer or that guy who delivers the mail. He's an asshole but you're still nice to him. Anyway, point is…you're an angel by that definition. See?

But even with all this stuff, I'm still going ahead with my plan. It's really the only way I can get closure…I think that's the nicest way of putting it. I'm still not going to tell you about it…but I promise things won't be so bad. You'll be just fine without me. Marik thinks I should tell you but I'm still not going to. That's why we have to get this report done…and I'll even take you to the New Year's Eve party at little Yugi's as…I don't know what it is, just a chance for us to bond more I guess…

…but even though I told you to forget your feelings…it's…nice to know that you love me…it means Akila was right…I'm not alone…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Sage: (faints) that…took…a lot…of…typing…

Kaley: Longest chapter yet.

Bakura: Wayyy too long…

Sage: But…I feel that the chapter…wouldn't be as good…if I'd have left a single word out.

Kaley: The reviewers will tell you if you wasted your time.

Bakura: Yep, they're nice like that.

Sage: Anyways, I have to thank Pandoras Fallen again She helped cure my writer's block and saved this chapter from being completely done over. She's great like that.

Kaley: So anyways, hope you guys like this chapter.

Bakura: Review and we'll see you…soon. Heh. 


	9. Bakura's Conflict

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura (Surprise below )

A/N: Sage: I've got some news for everyone!! Kaley and I are working on something very special just for you wonderful reviewers!!

Kaley: Yep!! It's…wait for it…a surprise!

Bakura: You're not going to tell them about it?

Sage: It'd ruin the ending though to this story but let's just say another fic is waiting when this one is done…

Kaley: Right, a very special one at that…

Bakura:…let's just look at the reviews…we made it past the 200 mark and this is the first of Sage Kaley's fics to do so. Amazing really. According to our calculations, the 200th reviewer is….Amy Hirosaki!!! Congrats!

Sage: I'm so glad people noticed how much detail I put into Bakura's flashbacks…I wanted to show so badly his side of the story, the side people don't see while they are busy routing for Yami. Also, I've been a bit surprised by the last two chapter's reviews. Some of you guessed a few important things…(winks)

Kaley: We're terrible aren't we? Hee, anyways, citcat-chan, I wish it weren't true but us the Millennium Items were made from humans. Bakura's family and neighbors to be exact. A famous image shows Bakura watching it in terror from behind a wall as people are killed.

Bakura: A lot of you were very sad…and some even asked for humor!! Well…it probably won't be in this chapter…or will it? Heh… To Gothic Angel….damn that has to be the longest review we've ever gotten! We don't mind being compared to another fic or anything.

Kaley: I once read a fic like the one you described. It was so heartbreaking, with no humor or love to break it up that I nearly sobbed myself dry. So another thing I wanted with this story were breaks, something to make the readers smile. For example, even during Bakura's flashback, during all the pain that came with it, we find out about Bakura's slightly odd meeting with Marik. It was a small break before the next scene.

Sage: Well we've talked enough on this eh? I'm just happy to see so many new names in the review list. How are you guys finding this fic? (laughs) I'm glad you are finding it though…Don't forget dear reviewers that we have something waiting for you.

Bakura: So for now, on with the Ra damned fic!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ryou…Ryou…Hey…Ryou…ok that's it, get your ass up!" Just as Ryou had finally decided to open his eyes, Bakura found a new way to wake him up. He felt a pair of arms go right under his back and butt and with a heave up he went. That's when his eyes opened.

"Bakura!" He shouted as soon as he saw the thief. "I was waking up!"

"Too slow." Bakura smirked and began to carry Ryou out of the room. "Geez you're heavy…how much do you weight anyway? Three hundred pounds?"

"I'm not fat!" Ryou cried, hitting Bakura weakly in the chest. Even with all this excitement, he was still tired. After all, he'd just woken up. "And if I'm so heavy how about putting me down!"

"It's either I carry your lazy ass or I drop you." Bakura seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this and Ryou knew the yami was stronger so his hits weren't very effective. Plus, he didn't really want to be dropped.

"I'm not lazy, I stayed up late last night…" Ryou crossed his arms but did lean his head on Bakura's shoulder. "I was writing my report."

"Oh yeah?" Bakura had reached the bathroom door. He promptly kicked it open, ignoring the soft protest from Ryou. "How's that going?"

"Ah, it's going well…" Ryou lied. In truth, though he had stayed up all night working on it, it wasn't going anywhere. He'd spent five days now working on it. Actually, when he thought about the past few days, he realized that maybe he shouldn't be so angry about Bakura's wake up call. The last time they'd talked like this was on Christmas Day, which hadn't been very pleasant. Ryou had found out a great deal more about Bakura's past that day and the next morning Bakura was gone, with a note saying he was at Marik's house. Every day since he spent the morning and a good part of the afternoon with the Egyptian. So for him to be woken up by Bakura had to be a good thing. It was then that Bakura sat him down on the toilet.

"There, now get ready. Dress and shower and all that…not in that order though." Bakura added with a smile. "Breakfast is almost done…oh and I did some cleaning too. It's past noon you know. I know you're tired but you shouldn't sleep in. Makes you lazy and sleepy the whole day."

"Uhh…and you did what with the real Bakura?" Ryou said, blinking in confusion. Although he and Bakura were getting close, he couldn't imagine the once deadly king of thieves turning into a domesticated housewife. Bakura glared at him, lightly hitting him in the back of the head. It was just hard enough to make him jolt forward a bit though.

"You smartass, I can't do something nice? You're the one who forgot to clean this whole time. The dust everywhere has been giving me a headache and I'd rather clean then live with a damn migraine. Though it was a tough choice, I hate cleaning." He said as an afterthought.

"…And the breakfast thing?" Ryou asked, still suspicious.

"I have to eat too you know." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I just figured I'd make enough for both of us."

"…And the wake up call?"

"Is this fifty questions or something?!" Bakura's cheeks tinged pink. "I just wanted to get you up so you could be ready to eat and not eat in your pjs!" He turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door gently on the way out. Ryou grinned to himself. Bakura wasn't really mad at him or anything; he was just embarrassed. It was actually very cute. Ryou unbuttoned his nightshirt and slipped it off before turning on the water in the bathtub.

"I wonder what changed his mood…maybe it was Marik…" Ryou speculated aloud as he turned on the showerhead. Jets of hot water shot out from the steal facet and steam quickly built up in the tiny bedroom. He tested it and smiled. "Ah who cares…he's happy again…" Ryou was just taking off his boxers when Bakura poked his head back in.

"How do you want your eggs?" He asked as soon as he came into the room. Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly pulling his shorts back up.

"Bakura! Knock before you come in here!" Ryou cried, his face turning crimson with mortification.

"Oh relax, I didn't see anything I haven't seen before." He said, as though that was supposed to make things better. When Ryou's cheeks turned even redder he said, "Remember? My body was created as a replica of yours? I've seen it all already." He grinned at this and Ryou could see that once again he was having fun. 

"Doesn't matter…you should still knock…" Ryou mumbled, more to himself than Bakura.

"Fine I will next time." Bakura looked like he was holding back laughter. The two stood there for a few minutes with no noise save for the water from the shower as it hit the walls. Ryou felt highly uncomfortable, mostly because he could feel Bakura's eyes on him. It was also due to the fact that he now knew for sure what Bakura must look like naked and he couldn't get it out of his head. To him though, the worst part was he didn't really want it to leave his mind. "So I suppose I'll let you take your shower now." He grinned, taking another look at Ryou before leaving.

"H-hey!" Ryou called him back. "What about the eggs thing?"

"Oh that…" Bakura suddenly smirked. "I'm not making eggs actually. Pancakes is what I'm better at…I just wanted to see if it was true, that my body looks just like yours…" He paused, watching Ryou's reaction. "I suppose it's true eh?" He burst out laughing and smiled. "Don't worry, you've seen me naked then too so we're even." He left and Ryou poked his head out into the hallway.

"We most certainly are not even!" Ryou shouted after him. "Seeing myself naked does not count…" He muttered quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a bit of an annoying breakfast, in which Bakura made carefully veiled comments about Ryou's nakedness and how shy he was about it, they decided to go for a walk. Actually, it was more Ryou decided to go for a walk and Bakura wanted to tagalong. They made their way through the bustling streets without much event until Ryou felt Bakura's hand run slowly down his arm.

"What is it?" He asked, stopping to look at Bakura. The other stared at him for a minute, then shook his head as if to bring himself out of a daze.

"I was wondering if your coat felt like mine." He indicated the pair's matching (save for the color) trench coats. "It does…"

"Oh, well…alright then…" Ryou frowned but let it go. Somehow he got the feeling Bakura had just been looking for an excuse to touch him. Not that he really minded. He'd already come to terms with the fact that he loved Bakura. It was just odd, the way Bakura was behaving. One minute he seemed like he wanted nothing more than to kiss Ryou then the next he was distant and avoiding the teen. It was a bit baffling but at the same time it raised a very good question: What was the motive behind his actions? Was he in love with Ryou or just confused?

"Hey, Ryou…you want to go to the park?" He asked, bringing the other out of his thoughts.

"Bakura, it's been snowing on and off all break. The park is probably buried under all the snow." Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah but…" Bakura sighed and looked up into the dark winter skies above. "Ah, never mind…forget it…"

"No, let's go to the park." Ryou also sighed, though for a different reason. Yet again, Bakura was going into one of his little mood swings. It seemed like this time he was becoming depressed. So if the park was where he wanted to go, then maybe they should, just to cheer him up. 

"No, we don't have to." Bakura said, still staring up.

"Yes we do, you wanted to go to the park right?" Ryou said.

"I did but…you don't want to." Bakura said.

"Well, now I do…"

"Well, now I don't." Bakura said, a hint of a smile coming across his face.

"No, you're just saying that to be difficult." Ryou said, placing his hands on his hips. "Come on, let's go to the park." Bakura grabbed his hand suddenly, looking down with a smile. Ryou stared at him. He could be so weird sometimes…

"Alright then, if you want to go that badly…" Bakura said as he pulled Ryou forward. "Come on, let's go then." They walked silently to the Domino City Park, Bakura holding Ryou's hand the entire time. In fact, he never let go of it. Even when they found a bench that someone had cleared of snow, Bakura still held tightly to Ryou's hand. They sat for what must have been an hour, all the while Ryou waited. He could see it in Bakura's eyes; he wanted to say something very badly. Ryou was about ready to ask what it was when a few flakes of snow landed on their intertwined hands. Bakura looked down at them, then back up to the sky.

"…I'm so glad I got to see snow…" He said softly, a strange look in his chocolate eyes. They carried in them a look of such gentle sadness. The sadness seemed to leak into every part of him, so that even is smile wasn't one of joy. Ryou stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked him. Bakura shook some of the falling snow from his hair.

"Nothing important really…I just…was thinking…that if the Pharaoh…hadn't killed my family…I wouldn't have gone on that rampage…I wouldn't have been sealed inside the Millennium Item…I wouldn't have ever seen the snow…and…" He hesitated, as though he wasn't sure if he should even finish his sentence, but he did, "And…I wouldn't have met you either." He didn't blush when he said it but Ryou could hear in his voice that he meant it. "So I guess…I'm not that pissed off at the Pharaoh…"

"Really?" Ryou smiled, impressed that Bakura would forget his ages long grudge. However, the yami turned to him, his old smirk reappearing.

"Hey, don't use that tone. I still hate Yami and wish for his slow, agonizing, painful death. I'm just not pissed at him anymore." Bakura said as he stood up. "Hey Ryou…" His voice suddenly turned back to serious, "I know I've already said it but…thanks." He stood up and let go of Ryou's hand. "C'mon, it's getting cold…we should go back."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once they got back home, Bakura almost instantly broke into a sneezing fit. Ryou took off his trench coat and shook his head. 

"I knew it…you're getting a cold…" He said, turning his attention back to the yami. Bakura glared at him but he didn't say anything, probably because he couldn't deny it. His cheeks were bright pink, he'd been coughing the whole way home, and now his nose was running. "I'll get you some tea…"

"Tea?" Bakura retched, sticking out his tongue. "I hate tea…"

"My father always gives me hot tea when I'm sick…I guess I could warm up some milk and honey though. That works just as good." Ryou said as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and started getting it ready. As he poured in the honey, he wondered if Bakura had ever gotten a cold before. He knew it was a silly thought but he couldn't help but wonder. Egypt was a very hot place after all. He came back into the living room a few minutes later with the hot drink. Bakura was sitting on the couch but he looked like he was freezing. He was loosely hugging himself.

"Do I have to drink it?" He asked as Ryou sat down next to him.

"Yes, something hot will make you feel warmer at least." Ryou said. Bakura nodded and drank his milk somewhat distastefully. "Um, Bakura, I know this is a silly question but did you ever get a cold in Egypt?"

"Of course I did." He said, holding the warm cup to his chest. "I didn't get sick much though…I'm glad I didn't, I hated visiting those damn priests…crazy old guys…" Ryou chuckled and Bakura went back to his drink. Suddenly, as he watched Bakura, another question came into his mind.

"…Do you ever want to go back there?" He asked quietly. Bakura stopped drinking instantly and set his drink down. For a brief moment he looked sad again but then his smirk returned.

"Nah, it's too hot there and not much there for me now is there?" Bakura shrugged. "Maybe if it hadn't changed but even then why would I want to? Nothing there for me." Bakura gave Ryou a smile before returning to his milk. Ryou knew he had no reason to distrust Bakura but…his heart told him that he was wrong. That Bakura was hiding something but the thing was he had no proof. All he could do was give Bakura his best look and shake his head. "Honey is weird, it doesn't spoil." He said suddenly. Ryou sighed and gave up. He knew Bakura obviously was avoiding something so it was best to just let him get away with it. He'd tell Ryou when he felt like it.

"You still look cold though." Ryou said, glancing over at Bakura. His face was still pink. It was kind of funny, how such a small thing could make him look so cute. He sneezed, his head jerking forward before he could say anything.

"Well, turn up the damn heat then…" Bakura grumbled. Then he grinned and batted his eyes at Ryou. "Unless you have a better plan?"

"Oh knock it off." Ryou said, rolling his eyes. However, without another word he leaned in and gave Bakura a little kiss on his cold cheeks. "I'm going to go get you a blanket."

"Aww, that's it?" Bakura pouted, then broke into a fit of coughs. Ryou ran his hand through his hair.

"You're the one who asked me to forget my feelings for a while. Besides," Ryou did his own version of Bakura's famous smirk, "You're sick, I don't need your germs all over me when the party is tomorrow."

"Oh thanks a lot." Bakura growled, though it was much milder than if anyone else had said that to him.

"Anytime." Ryou grinned, tossing the chilly teen a blanket.

"…Wait, what party?" Bakura looked up in confusion. "There's a party."

"Yugi's New Year's party." Ryou said with an exasperated tone. "It's tomorrow night. You're the one who said we're going."

"I did? Was I drunk or something?" He asked.

"Nah…but you did say we are and I called Yugi yesterday and told him we're both coming." Ryou nearly laughed when he saw the look on Bakura's face. "So yes, you'll be bringing in the new year with me and them. Let's see…Joey's going to be there, Tea, Tristan, Duke, some other friends of Yugi's, I know Yugi asked Kaiba to come but not sure why, did Marik say if he's coming?"

"Marik says he might but he doubts Yami wants him to." Bakura said. "Can you blame him? He comes from the same vein as me, so I doubt the Pharaoh would invite two people who hate him. Plus Kaiba, he doesn't want him dead like me but he's still not very nice is he? So that's another one…"

"I guess so…" Ryou admitted. Given the fact that even Seto might come, that would be three people there ready to fight him. It wouldn't be a very happy New Year then for the former Pharaoh. Bakura then fell silent, drinking his milk with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He stared at the table in front of him but it was clear he probably couldn't even see it. His mind was elsewhere and Ryou settled on leaving it there. "I'm going to go work on my report…" He was halfway up the stairs before Bakura gave a soft 'Alright…'. Ryou looked at him for a moment then went to his room. "He gets weirder everyday…" Ryou sat down and frowned at his paper, "And I love him more everyday…I guess I'm the weird one then…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning came without warning as the sun's light became eager to wake Ryou from his sleep. As Ryou sat up, he saw his report lying nearby and groaned. Once again, he had stayed up all night working on Bakura's Story and again he got nothing done. Bakura did come in around midnight and told him a few details about his adulthood. Ryou picked up his notes and read over them again.

"Bakura didn't remember much of his adult life…" Ryou yawned widely, looking over the papers as he remembered Bakura's words…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura sat down at the end of the bed, still wrapped in his blanket. He didn't speak for a few minutes, though he pointed at Ryou's notebook. Ryou took the hint and got ready to write.

"…I don't remember this with as much detail…" He said softly, his eyes staring at the bed sheets, "After that, I know I worked on my thieving skills. I traveled around…I must have hidden my hair somehow so people wouldn't remember me. Then, must have been about seven years later, I ran into Marik. He was so happy," Bakura smiled briefly at the distant memory, "…he'd made it to Greece and brought me back some special gifts. One of them was that cloak I always wore, the red one. Once I put that on, I stopped caring if people saw me. I let my hair show but I kept it cut short, the heat you know… then we started to travel together. He was great to have around, he was a great thief, a great healer and a great friend…hell, I started to calm down a bit when I was with him. Even though I still had revenge in mind, I was more logical and cool about it. But then we heard that Yami's father, the Pharaoh in charge when Kuru Eruna was raided, he had died…" Then a look of anger flickered across Bakura's face but he continued talking, "I felt like I wouldn't get my revenge but then Marik got the idea to raid his tomb. We'd raided tombs before and with the help of my spirit monster, Diabound, we easily got through the traps…but…some guards were expecting us…they'd been waiting…it was a trap and we were caught off guard…Marik was killed…" Bakura took a deep breath at this time, shutting his eyes.

"Marik was killed?" Ryou said in surprise, covering his mouth a bit.

"Yeah…he was the one thing keeping me sane at that time…then…I don't remember much…I mean, it all happened really fast…I was so anger…so…I just snapped. I killed all the guards with Diabound and took the ex Pharaoh's body. I dragged it across the desert, all the way to the palace. I showed it to Yami…I don't know what I said to him…I just know that at that point I'd lost it." He grinned, looking up at Ryou. "I mean, sure I went insane, losing my family and everything when I was a child…but I'd been recovering slowly with Marik by my side…I don't remember when I got the Ring, I know I killed off Yami's most trusted priest for it. You know him as the Dark Magician…"

"You fought the Dark Magician?" Ryou scribbled it down.

"Yeah but he wasn't the Dark Magician then. He was just a priest who got in my way. I killed him but his soul remained in the Pharaoh's service and he was reborn, you could say, as the Dark Magician." He smiled. "I remember the first thing I did with that item though…I went to an inn to eat. The people there decided to fight me…and with only a single thought, the Ring made every blood vessel in their bodies explode."

"That's disgusting…" Ryou muttered under his breath, writing it down.

"I guess…" Bakura shrugged, "Then I went after the Pharaoh…that I don't even remember, we fought…then…I was in darkness…it was so cold…I hated it…but all it did was make me hate Yami more and more…because I knew somehow it was his fault that I was trapped in the darkness…and then…I felt something, like someone had found me…and I…I wanted to leave…and I don't know how much later it was but then I woke up in your mind."

"I can fill in the rest." Ryou said softly. "You wanted to use me as your way of getting revenge."

"Not really…" Bakura said, looking a bit surprised. "Don't get me wrong, I did use you to get revenge…but my first thoughts, besides being so happy to be somewhat free, were about you. I saw that you were literally the physical reincarnation of myself. And I was scared…that you might go through the same things I did…so I wanted to protect you and grant your wishes…"

"No offense or anything but that plan kind of backfired." Ryou frowned. "You hurt all my friends and made me lonely…I had to move around because of you…then you used me to fight Yami…"

"I know…" Bakura suddenly looked very serious, "And I told you how sorry I am about that…but…even if I have changed, it doesn't make up for my twisted way of helping you…I'm sorry…" Bakura stood up and left the room but Ryou never heard him go into his own room. Instead he sat there, wondering if maybe he really was too hard on Bakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou got dressed and went downstairs to see Bakura fast asleep, bundled up like a taco in his blankets. Ryou smiled and let the thief sleep, instead going straight to the kitchen to make something to eat. He was about to get out the milk when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, picking it up.

"Hiya Ryou! It's Yugi!" The smaller boy said, though with his voice who else would it be?

"Hey Yugi, what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you're coming…" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Yeah we are, me and Bakura…" Ryou answered, trying to find his cereal. "Who else is coming?"

"Everyone!! Even Marik and his sister and Mokuba said he and Kaiba would come!" Yugi cried happily.

"…Yeah…that's…great Yugi." Ryou said, though he honestly didn't share Yugi's enthusiasm. After all, with three of Yami's greatest rivals at the same party, how could the night be any fun? Although, he thought, glancing over at the sleeping Bakura, it would most certainly be interesting…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: One month later and here it all is!

Kaley: Hope you enjoy it, we're getting closer to the big climax!

Bakura: But don't forget about the special surprise!

Sage: Review and we'll see you later!

Kaley: For a very late New year's party ;;;


	10. Resolution

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Yay I got called evil again!! Thank you Thala Duath!! I'm indeed a very evil authoress, I stalk the night in search of victims to sick my cliffhangers and plot twists on…

Kaley: Uh, Sage is um…weird today…

Bakura: You think? Anyways welcome to another exciting chapter in my life. For those of you still reading this, Sage didn't scare you. Good job. Let's see, to the reviews…many of you have such a cheery outlook on how this fic will end. You guys see me dying eh?

Sage: Well, I can't answer that obviously. Though Bakura does die a lot…I mean seriously, he died like 7 times in the anime…

Kaley: Ok so next issue is the surprise. You all get it if you want it. What is it? Well, it's a project really…I'm not sure if you'll want it. I mean, it's good but…ok it's really a sequel. Sorta…that's all you get of that for now, next chapter I'll give you more details!

Bakura: You're as evil as the Sage…

Sage: Also speaking of other projects we have a few…besides There's Something About Elk (we'll update that soon) we also have a yaoi lemon fic called Tatoeba in the works. It's a co-author project, our first, with Pandoras Fallen starring Daisuke and Satoshi from DNAngel. We are also working on the secret sequel fic to this story as well as a Fruits Basket story. However, we will continue to update this as much as we can. It's only a few chapters from finished.

Kaley: Oh yeah, we got 45 reviews this chapter! Yay! I also have a few notes…ahem…Happy Belated Birthday to Sami-Otaku and consider last chapter to be your birthday gift! My birthday is next month you know, September 15. Next I really wish I could see the 'Recommend Fiction' list thing since some of you have recommended mine. To ghost-writer-04, I'm actually planning on answering some of your questions in the story. I didn't know the hair dye thing but Mahad or Mahado is the Dark Magician's name if I remember right. Also when they don't pee or eat…just pretend it's a RPG and assume they ate lol. Next on Vanessa…umm...I kind of forgot about Rishid…eek…oh well, I'll add him in somehow…oh yeah, I know how!! Ok then that's all for me…

Bakura: Now we can finally get on with the damn fic…ROLL THE FILTH!!

Sage: That's a new one…

Bakura: I read Hsu and Chan yesterday…And don't forget Ryou's birthday was the 2nd!! (of September) you better say happy birthday to him or you get the knife!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're acting like my mother..." Bakura complained as Ryou tied a scarf around Bakura's neck. The day had flown by and now it was near time for the New Year's party to begin. As it was cold out and Bakura was still sniffling when he thought Ryou was out of hearing range, it was important for him to dress warm. He, however, was more annoyed then grateful with his friend's concerns. "I don't need a scarf, I'm fine…"

"Uh-huh, and your cheeks are just pink because you're shy…" Ryou said sarcastically. He yanked a little harder than he intended as he finished tying the scarf. Bakura grunted, moved a hand instinctively to his throat to loosen the cloth.

"Don't tie it so tight…" He muttered as Ryou put on his gloves. Ryou glanced at him, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry…I'm just a little stressed…" Ryou said, checking his pockets to make sure he had his house keys.

"Why are you stressed?" Bakura asked, tugging defiantly at his scarf.

"It's just…ok…" Ryou paused, then he looked Bakura straight in the eye. "You must promise me something Bakura." He said suddenly serious. "Don't cause any trouble tonight."

"Huh? Me cause trouble?" Bakura blinked, trying his best to sound innocent. "Why would I do that?"

"Bakura…I'm warning you." Ryou frowned. "Yami already has Marik and Seto coming over, he doesn't need you pinning him to the wall with a dagger which…" Without warning his hands dove into Bakura's trench coat. A second later he pulled out a long curved knife. "Which I am taking. Now I mean this Bakura, please, PLEASE, I'm asking you nicely, don't do anything…"

"What, you don't trust me?" Bakura said with an attempted pout, though he eyed the dagger sharply.

"No, I do trust you." The snowy haired teen smiled. "It's just that I know you. I'll tell you what, I'll give you the dagger back if you give me your dueling deck."

"Huh, how'd you know I was bringing—"

"I told you, I know you." Ryou laughed softly. "Now hand it over if you want the dagger back." Grumbling, Bakura reached into his coat and pulled out his deck. Ryou took it and put both the deck and blade into his pocket. "You'll get them back after the party." He said, reading the look on Bakura's face.

"…You tricked me…" The thief muttered, crossing his arms, "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah…" Ryou adjusted his own scarf, smiling as he took Bakura's arm. "C'mon, let's go…" He pulled on the other's sleeve, tugging him forward.

"Joy…" Bakura sighed, shaking his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hiya guys!" Yugi cried cheerfully as he opened the door for the pair of white haired teens. "Hey, you guys match!" He grinned, noticing they both had on a similar style of coat. Ryou laughed and Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's actually pretty cute…anyways, come on in you guys!" Yugi waved them in and led them to the back room. Ryou felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around to face Bakura.

"You rang?" Ryou said.

"Can I please have my deck back? Or my knife? One of them?" Bakura asked, a slight note of pleading in his voice. Ryou sighed and shook his head.

"No, you're not going to do anything to Yami tonight…or Yugi…" With that he dropped the subject and followed Yugi inside. Bakura jammed his hands into his pockets, grumbling something that sounded vaguely like 'But he called me cute…'

"Hey guys now everyone's here!" Yugi sang as they walked into the room. Tea jumped up from the couch, where it appeared Marik had been valiantly trying to talk to her.

"Great!" She rushed over to Ryou smiling. "So how are you?"

"Good…" Ryou blinked at her, she rarely spoke to him. Marik gave her a dejected look, then waved Bakura over. The former thief nodded and slipped by Ryou, joining Marik on the sofa. Isis, who was sitting at the end, glared at Bakura but said nothing. "So um…how's your break?"

"Oh it's good! I built a snowman yesterday with Serenity and went ice skating!" Tea said happily. "Oh and I already finished my ancient civilizations report…it's fourteen pages long, I hope the teacher won't mind. So how's yours coming along?"

"Umm…good…" Ryou shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He felt very awkward. "Uh, if you didn't want to talk to Marik…he's busy now…" She turned her head and saw he was laughing about something Bakura was saying. Tea grinned and nodded.

"Yeah he's weird! I don't like him at all but he sat by me and started talking…thanks for bailing me out Ryou!" She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going over to join Serenity and her brother Joey, who was showing off a new card to Tristan and Duke. Bakura gave her a glare as she ran past him, then caught Ryou's eye. They both smiled before Yugi stepped, or more over jumped, in their line of view.

"So then…are you doing better?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yes I'm just fine now…in fact, I'd have to say the past week or so has been the best week ever." Ryou smiled brightly. Yugi grinned back and seemed satisfied with his friend's answer.

"I'm glad…so then, you and Bakura are hitting it off huh?"

"Well…" Ryou hesitated, trying to decide on the right words to use, "I guess…maybe we understand each other…we both lost our family…I suppose his is a more violent story but…"

"Ryou…you like him don't you?" Yugi's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "Like…you really…you love him…why?"

"Yugi…I…" The white haired boy slowly walked towards a seat at the back of the room, away from the other chatty friends. Yugi followed him closely, ignoring the look Yami gave him as they sat down against the far wall. Seto noticed Yami had looked away from their duel and quickly snapped his attention back to himself. Mokuba, who was watching his brother closely, scolded Yami playfully before falling silent again. "I suppose I can tell you now…you'll understand…when our souls parted…I felt Bakura's emotions…so much pain and hate…and I saw…I felt really…that he has terrible secrets buried in his soul."

"Like what?" Yugi frowned, "Oh wait…you mentioned it to Yami the other day…about his life being destroyed for the Millennium Ring?"

"It wasn't just for the ring…" Ryou rested his arms on his knees, looking over at Bakura. "It…I wish I could describe it to you Yugi…his sister…they put a spear in her head…he watched her die…and his whole village…and his mom and dad…they were all killed like that, then the guards used their bodies to make these items. And he was alone…because of that…and seeing such things, at a young age…" He titled his head back against the wall and sighed. "You know what? He was kind of obsessed with me…"

"How so?" Yugi asked, scooting closer to listen to the story.

"Well…he didn't really say much about it but…he made me realize something. He didn't want me to live through what he did. He wanted me to be…err…well not happy…" Ryou chuckled, "But in his own twisted way, he thought he was making my life better by keeping my friends with me. Or how he punished those who hurt me…or well…with you and Yami…I don't know if you noticed but…he didn't want Yami to hurt me either." Yugi seemed to be thinking, then he nodded.

"I guess you're sort of right…" He said slowly, "But he hurt you…"

"Maybe not." A smile flicked across Ryou's face. "Maybe he thought he was doing what was best for me. You know he even tried to find a new host, so that I could go live a normal life? He's always made sure that if an attack was done, it was done on him. Like how he put me in a magic card where I couldn't get hurt…or how he switched back to himself before your God Card attacked…"

"He's still a bit umm…off…" Yugi laughed nervously, "Umm, you know…he is crazy Ryou…"

"I know that…" The snowy haired boy grinned, "But the more I learn about him…the more time I spend with him…the less I care about that…" He took a deep breath as his eyes wandered to his darker half. "I guess I just really do love him…the funny thing is, I always hated him. I hated that he hurt my friends. I hated that he wanted your deaths. I even hated his voice, his aura…you know, the feeling he gave off…but at the same time…I liked having him around…then I wasn't alone…I mean…sure you guys were my friends but…Yugi, we've never been close. You and the others were so tight and as for me…well…I was always the one left in the shadows…"

"Ryou…I never knew you felt that way…" Yugi's eyes softened and he actually wanted to cry. He couldn't believe that Ryou had felt so alone that he didn't mind having that insane, masochistic thief in his body. "I…I never even…"

"It's ok." Ryou held up his hand. "Don't worry about it, you include me in things now…But yes…I felt that way. Then the day came when you said I could be rid of him and half of me wanted to hit you for saying such a thing. But the other half was thrilled…so we went through it and I felt everything he had…and I…I just had to know…what could be at the root of feelings so strong that they verged on physical pain…"

"…And that brings us to now…" Yugi said slowly, "To the report…you found out."

"Yep…" Ryou gave a brief nod as he and Yugi stared at the back of Bakura's head with sad eyes, "I found out…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A bit later in the evening, after Seto and Yami's fifth duel (Yami: 3 Seto:2) and Bakura and Marik's prank on Tea had been smoothed over (though she still had some red paint on her skirt) the group sat down to make up a New Year's Resolution. Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Yami moved the seats in the room around so they could all sit in a circle. The circle was, more or less, Tea's idea.

"I guess I'll go first…" Yugi said as everyone sat down. Ryou sat by him, mostly to keep Yami and Bakura on separate ends of the couch. "Hmm, my resolution…I think it would be…"

"To grow another foot?" Bakura muttered under his breath so only Ryou could hear.

"To help Yami recover his memories!" Yugi said cheerfully. Bakura made a noise as if he were going to comment but Ryou elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to cough instead of speak. He received a glare for his actions but stared back unflinchingly until Yami began to speak.

"Thank you Yugi…" The former Pharaoh smiled gratefully at his partner. "Let me think…I suppose the only thing I want to accomplish this year is finding out the details of my past, with Yugi's help of course." They both smiled and Bakura pretended to puke, though he quickly toned it down at Ryou's look.

"I want to become a better duelist so that I can be more than just a verbal supporter." Tea said, as she was of course sitting by her crush. "I always feel so helpless when you guys run off to duel and I'm stuck cheering you on from the sidelines…things are getting so dangerous, I want to be able to back you up in a duel Yugi, Yami." She smiled brightly at them and this time Bakura used his mental link with Ryou to pester him, mocking Tea in a girly tone saying 'Love and Peace' over and over again. Ryou tried not to laugh, it was pretty funny.

"This is the year I beat the pants off Kaiba!" Joey cried, seeing Tea was done with her speech. "I'll show you who's the better duelist you cocky bastard!" He yelled, pointing his finger at the CEO. "Course your pants are so tight, beating them off might be hard but I could knock that smirk off your ugly mug!"

"Ha, in your dreams Wheeler, that's the only place a third rate duelist like you could ever beat me." Seto laughed callously. "This is the real world, not some silly fantasy land. Here the dogs obey their masters…just like you…"

"You…" Joey jumped out of his seat but Tristan and Duke managed to pull him back down in it by throwing themselves around his waist. "You just wait Kaiba! This is my year!!"

"Last I checked, it wasn't the year of the dog…" Kaiba smirked. Yugi looked like he wanted to bang his head into the wall and Ryou couldn't blame him. They bickered like a married couple on the edge of divorce but at least Kaiba hadn't dragged Yami into it yet. That was when the fights got horrible.

"Settle down Joey!" Tristan yelled over Joey's incoherent shouts. "Save it for later, not here." Joey stopped screaming and sat back down in his seat, though his whole body was twitching.

"Ok, my turn…" Tristan said, keeping one eye on his friend. "I guess my resolution is to…win the heart of the girl I love." His face turned a shade of red as his eyes wandered to Serenity. She only smiled, saying nothing at all.

"Well my resolution is to date the girl I love. I've already got her heart." Duke said boastfully.

"Yeah right, we'll see about that one." Tristan said, rolling his eyes.

"Is it my turn?" Serenity asked. Her brother nodded and she looked thoughtful. "I don't know what I want for my resolution…I'm pretty content as I am…oh! I know, I resolve to learn how to play the violin this year!" The younger girl beamed at everyone. Joey looked up in surprise.

"I never knew you wanted to play the violin…that's really cool!" He grinned at her.

"Then I suppose it's my turn…" Isis said in her soft voice. She thought in silence for a few minutes before she decided on something. "My resolution is to continue leading a normal life for myself and for my brothers." Marik's cheeks turned a bit pink at his sister's words and Yugi nodded in approval.

"Ok then, Marik it's your turn." Yugi smiled.

"Well…mine I guess is…" Marik leaned back in his chair, "I guess it's to…go through school…" Bakura's head lifted from its bored position and gave his friend a curious look. "My parents never taught me much and I didn't get schooling. I'd like to go to college someday. You guys didn't expect that did you?" He grinned.

"Honestly I didn't." Yami agreed. "But it's a very nice resolution, it shows you've changed…" Tea made a small noise and Ryou nearly burst out laughing. Sure, Marik had changed, but he was still a mischievous teen and with Bakura as his friend…really what did Tea expect from him? Besides, the paint would wash out…more or less.

"My turn!" Mokuba jumped up excitedly. "My resolution is to learn more about businesses and how they're run, that way I can help big brother!! I know I don't understand much about the business world, but if I learn I can help him out!"

"That's very sweet of you Mokuba." Yugi said. "But you already help out your brother a lot don't you?"

"With computers I'm alright…" The black haired child said. "But I want to learn more…Seto's really smart, he knows so much about how to run the company, I should be able to contribute more!"

"No need for that Mokuba…" Seto said softly as his brother sat back down, "I need your skills as they are now. However, as for my resolution, it should be clear to everyone in this room what it is." His eyes locked in on Yugi's other half. "I will defeat you once and for all. And I will show the world for the final time who the king is." He shut his eyes and sneered. "Then I will finally be at peace, once you fall…" Everyone become quiet, staring at either him or Yami. The room had become tense rather quickly and Ryou knew that it wasn't the end of the tension. Now, with Seto's piece said, it was time for Bakura to speak.

"My resolution huh?" He said calmly, playing with the Millennium Ring around his neck. Everyone waited, wondering what he would say. It was an easy guess that it would have to do with the Pharaoh, but what would he say about him? "…I don't have one." The group stared at him, Ryou's jaw dropped slightly until he heard Bakura's voice in his mind. 'My resolution…is to make sure I take my anger out on the Pharaoh from now on and no one else. He's the one who should have the blunt of it anyway. Not you…' Ryou's cheeks turned pink as Bakura nudged him. "I'm done, your turn."

"Oh, umm yes right…" Ryou could feel how hot his cheeks were but he decided to ignore it and hope everyone else did the same. "My resolution is to…tell the truth." Bakura glanced at him at the same time Yugi did. Yami had a faint idea of what he was talking about and Marik knew the basics but other than that the party was lost.

"What, do you lie a lot or something?" Joey asked, leaning closer.

"No, I don't…that's all I'll say for now." Ryou smiled as the tension slowly eased from the room.

"Well!" Tea jumped out of her seat, beaming at everyone. "I think that went great! How about we play Monopoly until midnight comes?"

"With all of us?" Duke frowned, looking around. "There's a lot of people here Tea…"

"Don't worry, Serenity and I thought up a great version where we use two boards and double the pieces…everyone can play trust me." She glared at Duke though, as if she was mad that he dare suggest her idea was flawed.

"Great, Wheeler can be the dog then…" Seto said as he got up.

"I heard that!!" Joey yelled. Ryou snickered as he too stood up. Bakura looked over at Yami then started to go over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryou asked suspiciously. Bakura rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to go talk to the Pharaoh about something. Don't worry I'm not going to kill him…Be back in a minute." Bakura walked up to Yami and whispered something in his ear. Yami nodded and turned to Yugi.

"I'll be back in a moment Yugi, Bakura and I are going to go talk outside." He said with a smile. Yugi blinked and seemed troubled but gave his nod of agreement and the two darker halves left.

"What do you think that's about?" Yugi asked as everyone set up the game board.

"I don't know…" Ryou frowned. "I just hope they both come back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sky was pitch black and the only light came from the yellow glowing streetlights that hung above them. Bakura watched as a few flakes of snow fell into the light, then he began to speak.

"I have a deal for you."

"A deal?" Yami's eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?"

"…Tomorrow night…you and me…one last game." Bakura didn't look at Yami as he spoke, instead he looked on into the darkness on the other side of the street. "When I win, you surrender permanently to me…you'll give me the puzzle and declare me the king of games…and…you'll apologize…"

"…and if you lose?" Yami asked, growing curious. Why would Bakura want him to apologize?

"…If…If I lose, I'll leave and never come back. You'll be the winner." Bakura said softly. "I won't bother any of you again…"

"…that's all the terms?" Yami shut his eyes, considering it. "This is just an excuse isn't it?"

"Heh…" Bakura gave a short laugh as he turned to the Pharaoh. "That doesn't mean…I won't still try my hardest."

"Then I accept your challenge." The star haired teen smiled slightly. "Tomorrow, seven o'clock…the park should be fairly vacant at that time. I say we do it there."

"Fine by me Pharaoh…" Bakura shrugged and turned to go back inside.

"Will you tell him?" Yami said, stopping Bakura.

"…He's been hurt enough. I don't want him to end up like me. It will be better this way." Bakura sighed and tilted his head back. "…Pharaoh, you better appreciate the snow. We never got to see anything this beautiful."

"I do…" Yami smiled, "I think it's the most beautiful thing ever, it shines brighter than any gold."

"What do you know?" Bakura spun around with a smirk. "We agree on something…" Yami laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The board game went surprisingly well considering Seto, Joey, Bakura and Yami all wanted to kill each other by the end of the game. It was Marik who won though Yugi suspected Bakura stole some of Yami's money to force him into second place. With only a few minutes to go until midnight, everyone got up and went to those who they were closest to. Ryou and Bakura decided to stand in the corner when Tea got the idea to turn off the lights.

"One last thing!" She yelled into the dark. "Everyone has to kiss someone when midnight comes! Since its dark, you won't know who did it so now's a great time to kiss someone special!" Everyone laughed but mostly choose to go with it.

"Heh, I think we'll know…" Bakura chuckled softly, causing Ryou to blush. "Too bad its dark, I bet you're red as fire…"

"Shut up…" Ryou mumbled. He felt an arm, Bakura's he thought, go around his waist and pull him close. Bakura's hand grabbed the hem of Ryou's shirt and pulled it up enough to sneak in, running his fingertips across his light's now exposed stomach. "Ah…hey…"

"What?" Bakura asked, kissing Ryou's earlobe. He could feel Bakura's hot breath on his skin, causing his muscles to tense. He wasn't scared though…he was…excited.

"We're around a lot of people…" Ryou whispered. "You're being perverted…"

"Am I?" The thief took his other hand and slid it up across Ryou's chest, caressing the boy's soft skin. Ryou shivered, pushing his back against the wall. "If I am then does it matter?"

"It does around all of them…" Ryou was being serious, mostly. He'd hate it if once those lights went back on, everyone found him and Bakura on the floor naked or something. Yet as Bakura's hands ran across his torso his nervousness faded into exhilaration. Though he was usually against public affection, this wasn't really in public. In fact, he couldn't even hear anyone else. All he could hear was the sound of Bakura's breathing, a steady, soft sound that filled him with happiness. He raised his arm and reached out, carefully searching for his other's face. After a moment of blind groping, he found Bakura's warm cheek and cupped it in his hand. The man leaned into Ryou's hand, kissing it gently. "Bakura…I thought…"

"Ryou…listen…" Bakura sounded anxious, even as he kept his voice low. "Let's just enjoy this moment." He brushed one of his fingers against Ryou's now hard nipples. Ryou's eyes widened a bit and he placed his free hand on top of Bakura's.

"You're acting…strange…" Ryou tried to sound calm but he was taking quicker, shorter breaths than he was before. He'd never felt this before, this kind of physical pleasure. "Please, this isn't the place Bakura…not with everyone within earshot…" In the distance, a green glow flickered in the corner.

"Ten seconds!" Tea announced, consulting her watch.

"Ryou…I know that but…" Bakura bent down lower, kissing Ryou's neck as his hands felt their way across his bare skin.

"Nine!"

"Ba…Bakura…" Ryou titled his head back against the wall. No matter what his mouth said, his body spoke volumes about his feelings.

"Eight! Seven! Six!"

"You want a traditional kiss then?" Bakura asked softly.

"Five! Four! Three! Two!"

"Yes…please…at least, for now…"

"One! Midnight!" At Tea's words, Bakura's hands dropped down to Ryou's waist, pulling him in close. The thief's lips moved up from the boy's neck and met his own lips in a passionate embrace. The lights came on but neither noticed as their kiss enveloped them into their own world.

"Oh my god get off me!" Were the words that brought their sweet zeal to an end. Bakura sighed against Ryou's lips and turned his head towards the source of the noise. Ryou, who had never before felt such an ecstasy, choose to savor it and leaned heavily on the wall. It turned out that both Duke and Tristan had gone in to kiss Serenity, only to kiss each other. Tea had hoped to find Yami in the dark but found Mokuba instead. The one who had found Yami was none other than Yugi and the two didn't seem to realize the lights had come on. Serenity had found Marik, though weather by accident or by choice was debatable, and the two stood staring at each other with a faint blush on their cheeks. Even Isis had decided to get into the fun and ended up in a strange spot. It seemed both she and Joey had gone in to kiss the first person they found, Seto, and the three now stood in an awkward three way lip-lock.

"You kissed me first!"

"I have to go brush now!"

"Disgusting! How dare you kiss me mutt?!"

"Who says I was kissing you?! You kissed me bastard!"

"Umm…I didn't…I mean…"

"It's ok Marik…I umm…"

"Wait did you kiss my sister?!"

"Wow…so that's what a kiss is like…why'd you stick your tongue in my mouth Tea?"

"I uhh…thought you were someone else…"

"I'm going to kill you Marik! Right after I kill Kaiba here for kissing me!"

"I think you missed the point…"

"Look at Yami and Yugi go…wow…" Bakura stood up on his tiptoes to see Yami and Yugi lying on the couch, clearly still very oblivious to the rest of the room.

"Bakura…" Ryou said, a silly grin on his face. "Happy New Year…"

"Heh…" Bakura smirked and nuzzled his face against Ryou's, "Happy New Year indeed…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: It took us forever but we hope it was worth it!

Kaley: So much to say…I think we have three chapters left.

Bakura: Next chapter we learn of my plan and we see a deep look into Ryou's past.

Sage: So until then reviewers, keep reading…

Kaley: Keep reviewing!

Bakura: and wish Sage a happy birthday (she might do the next chapter faster).

Kaley: Don't hold us to it though…he's just being silly.

Sage: See you next chapter.


	11. Leaving The Memories Behind

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Welcome to another exciting adventure in Life of a Thief!

Kaley: Let's get right to it so you guys can get to the story quicker!

Bakura: Alright first off, mixed reviews on the mildly yaoi scene but hey that's alright. It was an experiment.

Sage: I've never written beyond a kiss so I just wanted to try something different (laughs) You can't blame me for that now can you?

Kaley: Thanks to all those who wished me happy birthday! (grins) It wasn't a great one but hey, I can get into an R-rated movie by myself now ha!

Bakura: Whoop-de-do…anyways…and again, thanks to those who notice how much effort we put into being more canon than most Bakura/Ryou fics. It's our goal to show those who say 'Bakura would NEVER go for Ryou, he HATES Ryou' that it is indeed, possible.

Sage: Heh, a few of you have seen the plot twists coming that happen this chapter but I believe one that we are going to have next chapter will be a bit of a shock for everyone…err…I hope so anyway…

Kaley: Enough of us! Time to get to this chapter!

Bakura: START THE RA DAMNED FIC!!!

Sage: He never gets tired of that…oh and just so you know, Ryou's past isn't very clear so we did our best and the majority of the sites we use believe Ryou's mother and sister are in reality dead so that's what we went with. Thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nothing could be better than this!" It was a Saturday, the only day that Amane's mother had off and out of pure luck, their father was home from his business trip in England. To celebrate, the family had decided to go to the beach. The young, silver haired girl couldn't be happier; she was spending time not only with her mother and father but with her big brother Ryou. "Hey! Some of that's mine! Mama said you had to share!" She drifted out of her thoughts to see the aforementioned brother gobbling down the ice cream sandwich they were to split.

"I'm older so I get more than you…" He grinned and took another bite. Amane puffed out her cheeks and made a strange sound before kicking Ryou lightly in the shin.

"You meanie!" She cried. He jumped in surprise, letting the ice cream fall. Amane used her quick reflexes and grabbed it before it hit the ground. "Ha! So what if you're older, you're not as strong as me…you're lucky I went easy on you." The girl winked and her sibling laughed.

"You wouldn't beat up your OLDER brother would you?" Ryou asked, honestly curious. Amane gave him a mysterious smile. True, she was much more of a fighter than her brother but she'd never use this strength against him. She'd taken various 'defense' classes since she was only two and a half and had sometimes needed to come to Ryou's rescue. "Besides, I believe that while mother and father are getting lunch, I'm in charge. And we both know that if I let you eat all or even half of that, you won't be able to swim. Then your whole day will be ruined and you'll complain on the way home." She sighed, looking over him. He wasn't ever going to be a strong physical fighter but she knew better than to get in a verbal fight with him. He was logic incarnate.

"Fine…" She took one last bite and gave him the rest. "But you owe me…" Ryou laughed softly and patted her on the head.

"Of course little angel…" Her brother said with a smile.

"Ah!" Her cheeks flushed pink. "Don't call me that in front of people!" She looked around wildly as though she expected someone to point and laugh at any moment.

"Ohh so when mom and dad call you it it's good but when I say it it's embarrassing?" Ryou put a hand on his hip. "That's a double standard…"

"That's because they're my parents!" Amane hissed, grabbing Ryou's hand tightly. "Now c'mon…I wanna go swimming now…and umm…big brother…" She yanked him forward, her face still red, "I guess it's ok…if you call me that but…only this once."

"Of course super little much younger and shorter than me angel."

"Ryou!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…you see…this particularly block of text must be hinting at the location of the treasure that was hidden from the thieves." Ryou's father, a tall, gangly man with graying hair named Taka said as he poured over some ancient writings. The museum's curator nodded distractedly and sighed.

"Yes this is an important find but…" He frowned, glancing sideways, "Did you have to bring your children?" Taka looked over at his young kids, Ryou and Amane and smiled nervously.

"Well, you see, their mother is away and for some reason people refuse to baby-sit them anymore…I would leave them at home but Ryou isn't old enough to take care of his sister if something were to happen…"

"Ah well…as long as they don't break NO!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" In the time it had taken for their father to explain why he brought his children to work with him, Amane had grown bored and began toying around with an expensive looking golden staff.

"It's pretty!" She said cheerfully as she swung it at Ryou. "Big brother, go grab the one over there so we can duel!"

"No no no no no!! Do not play with that! That is one of the Pharaoh's special ceremonial rods!" The curator cried out as he ran forward, yanking the rod from the young girl's hands. She stuck her tongue out at him and raced to her brother's side.

"It's just a stupid stick!" Amane shrugged and tugged on Ryou's arm. "Hey…" She whispered, "Get me that funny looking sharp thing…I'm going to poke him in his fat butt."

"Amane…dad would kill you if you did that…" Ryou said, trying to sound like he was sure of his words. Honestly, he wanted to go play with the staff too, it was very tempting.

"Aww come on…please…?" She widened her eyes as much as she could and did her best pout. Ryou groaned, he couldn't resist such an adorable look.

"Fine…but not the stick…umm…" Ryou looked around the room until his eyes fell on a huge old vase in the corner. He smiled and pointed at it. "We can play with that!"

"Yay!" She clapped her tiny hands and ran over to it silently as she could. Ryou followed her, glancing at the adults. They were absorbed in some ancient text. "Let's see if I can fit in it…give me a boost big bro…" Not even ten seconds later, the resounding smash that rang through the room was enough to pull the men out of their work and they turned with horror at the children: Ryou, standing perfectly still with wide eyes and Amane, sitting in a pile of the shattered pot with a nervous smile.

"Ryou…Amane…" Their father said, his voice shaking with anger.

"Umm…well…it wasn't the stick daddy…it was just a stupid vase so it's ok…" Amane said in her sweetest tone. Oddly enough, her father was not impressed…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had happened again and just like the time before, it was Amane who stood victorious. Ryou was leaning against the wall, his bottom lip bloody as he watched his sister tower over the two boys who had inflicted said injury. She tossed back her sheet of silvery hair as a smirk grew on her face.

"So, you still think my brother's a freak?" She asked in a menacing tone, as if daring them to speak against her. The boys gave each other looks and slowly inched their way back towards the school's playground. As they had the same recess, Amane was able to hang out with Ryou during school hours despite their age. However, when he hadn't shown up at the swings like normal, she had done some research and found him defending himself weakly against the boys. "I heard you both…'white haired freak' and 'nasty mutant bug'…you think you're pretty cleaver don't you…?"

"He's the one who hates him!" One burst out under the girl's intense glare. "He wanted to get back at him!"

"He's the one who made up all the names for him!" The other boy cried, pointing blatantly at his partner in the crime. "I just wanted to get him back for yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" Amane asked, leaning towards them curiously.

"He…he…he made my sister feel uncomfortable! He likes her!" The second boy said quickly. "He told her he thinks she's pretty but she thinks he's creepy and she was scared! She begged me to help her! In tears and everything! You guys are just sick!"

"…That's it?" Amane raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Ryou. "Hey big brother…remind me when we get home to do two things…one, kill this girl and second…I really need to teach you some moves…" She grinned at him, "I can't always come here and beat up these lowlifes…I need to be at school SOME of the time…"

"Y…yes…" Ryou stammered, pressing his sleeve against his swollen lip hoping to stop the blood flow. "I'm sorry Amane…"

"Don't be, I'm going to make these two sorry enough…" She winked at him and snapped back around to the frightened kids. "Now listen to me…I may be little but I could still beat you two within an inch of your lives. Either you leave my brother alone or I pound your faces in. Your choice." The guys looked at each other and without another word they scrambled to their feet and ran, stumbling, off no doubt to get away from the crazed girl.

"Amane…thank you…" Ryou sighed as he pulled his sleeve away to check for blood. There was still plenty so he pushed it back against his face. "I'm not really a very good big brother am I?" He said with a weak try at humor. "They are the ones who protect their little sisters…not the other way around…"

"Oh brother…" Amane swept her hair over her shoulders and smiled, "It's ok because I know that if something ever happened to me, you'd kick some major butt on my behalf…even though you are kind of…gentle…" She added in a slightly dismayed tone, "It's alright though cause…well you're my anchor…I'd probably go off and kill some idiot otherwise but I know that you need me…and it's good because the world needs more people like you…you've got a beautiful heart Ryou…"

"You do too Amane…" He grinned, "Little angel…"

"Heh, more like a fallen angel…" The girl laughed and ran her fingers through her brother's hair, "You know what? I think you're the best big brother in the whole world…when you go to college someday, you better take me with you!"

"I don't think they allow pets in college dorms…" Ryou teased playfully. He paid for it however, when Amane gave a shrill cry.

"Ryou!!" She yelled and gave a hard tug on his soft white hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow Amane!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ryou's mother walked back into his room, putting her long silvery hair in a ponytail. The young boy glanced up from his reading and nodded.

"Yeah…I'll stay home. I don't mind." He smiled as Amane bounded into the room and leapt gracefully onto his bed. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me. You guys go have a girl's day of shopping…"

"But daddy's in Egypt." Amane said from around his neck. "You'll be alone…"

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"Well, since Amane is done with the bathroom I have to go get ready." Ryou's mother left them in the room. His sister sat up and looked at him sadly. Her wide green eyes were glossy and her pale skin tinged pink. Ryou smiled and brushed a few strands of her silvery hair away from her eyes. He'd always been a bit jealous of her. His hair had somehow ended up more white than silver.

"Hey now…" Ryou spoke softly as he ran his fingers through her locks. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"I want you to come…" Amane snuggled against his arm, almost clinging to it. "I had a bad dream last night that someone took you away from me…"

"That was just a dream…" Ryou said but he still wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and held her. Sometimes he forgot that she was only a child. She acted so tough that it was easy to be surprised when she cried. "I wouldn't let that happen, no matter what."

"…Big brother…" Amane swallowed hard and buried her face into his chest. He knew she didn't want him to see her crying. "I want you to come with us…what if someone comes and takes you while I'm not around?"

"Then I'll fight them." Ryou said simply. "I promise."

"You're always like this…" She muttered. "You so stubborn…I guess you wouldn't give up but…if they were stronger…"

"Don't think like that…" Ryou rested his head on the top of hers, pulling her tighter. "You know, not everything comes down to strength. People like me always win against the bad guy."

"…Ryou…I love you…"

"I love you too Amane." He pushed her back so that he could look in her eyes. They were welled up with tears and he could feel the spot on his shirt where they'd been resting. "Now cheer up ok? You're going to have a great time today and when you come home you'll tell me all about it. Why don't you get me some of those candies you've wanted me to try?"

"The lemony ones?" She asked, wiping her face on his sleeve. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, the chewy lemon ones."

"…They are really good…" She said, a smile slowly coming across her face. "You'd like them a lot, they're my favorite candy…" Amane paused, thinking. "…I guess it's ok if you stay home." She sat up straighter and rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the last traces of her sadness. "Ok then!" She beamed at him and gave him a quick hug. "I'll have fun today! If I have fun today, will you take me to the park Saturday?"

"Of course I will! Good, so it's settled!" Ryou smiled as she jumped off the bed. "You'll be alright then?"

"Heh, of course!" Amane laughed and shook her head. "Are you kidding me? This is Amane Bakura you're talking to. The girl who was the terror of Shinoko Elementary School."

"I'm not sure if that's something you should be proud of…" Ryou said slightly exasperated.

"Nah, those teachers will always remember me that way." She smiled and stood in the doorway for a moment. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. The light pink dress she was wearing breezed around her as though a gentle wind was blowing through. Even her hair blew across her rounded young face, though her brilliant green eyes stared out from beneath the silvery veil. They held a look of deep love and happiness and Ryou found, to his surprise, that it made his chest get tight. Looking at her, standing so innocently, it gave him a bad feeling. "I'll see ya later, big brother…" She said softly then turned and left, the noise of her flip flops smacking getting more distant until he heard his mother call goodbye. Then they were gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Amane?! Mom?!" Ryou cried, bursting through the hospital doors. Everyone in the waiting room looked up with mild interest but he didn't notice them. He fell against a nearby wall panting. Running for miles could do that to you. He wished he could drive, he'd made it here so much quicker. Several people still stared, though with looks of vague indifference, as if his troubles didn't matter at all. A feeling of anger bubbled up in his chest for a moment before he remembered why he was even here. He spun around towards the reception desk. The girl behind the desk to his left stopped filing papers and stood.

"Are you…" She glanced down at a paper then back at him, "Bakura Ryou?"

"Where are they?! Are they ok?!" Ryou asked franticly as he jumped over to her.

"Well…" She nearly fell back as he got so close to her, "I can take you to them…your father is away on business right?"

"Yeah!" Ryou felt somewhat better. She said he could see them…that had to be good right? When the phone had rang…when they had said his mother and sister had been in a car accident, he'd feared the worse. Yet now a tiny flutter of hope had appeared in his heart. "Please take me to them!"

"Ok…follow me…" The woman said. She led Ryou deep into the hospital, up stairs and around corners until Ryou wondered if they weren't really just lost in this maze. It was a while before they reached the right floor and by then Ryou's heart threatened to break down. His entire body felt like it had a light film of sweat over it and he could feel his body shaking. "Please wait here." The girl walked up to one of the many doctors gathered at one of the doors and spoke quietly with him. The man looked over at Ryou with sad eyes and then said something to the girl. She nodded and walked back to him. "He wants to speak with you…" She looked like she might cry and she patted Ryou as he walked away. The hope inside him was dying.

"Ah, you must be Ryou…" The doctor said as Ryou reached him. "I'm Doctor Agasa…I suppose I can't keep you in the dark…When paramedics reached the scene…they found that your mother clinging to life and your sister was unconscious. Your mother was very insistent that we call you and tell you what happened right away…"

"Where is she? Where's Amane?" He asked. He tried to look behind the doctor but there were too many people in the room. He couldn't see anything.

"Ryou…" The doctor hesitated, then put his hands on Ryou's shoulders. "We tried but…the other car struck them on the driver's side. Your mother was lucky to live for as long as she did…" Ryou stared up at him. It didn't register in his head. "She died on the scene, despite our attempts to revive her. Her blood loss and the trauma was too much for her…" He sighed, sounding thoroughly miserable. No doubt he had to say these kinds of things on a daily basis. "Your sister, Amane…we got her here and found that she has severe internal bleeding…and we can't stop it…she'll be gone before the hour is over…we're doing everything we can to lessen the pain and make her comfortable but…there's nothing we can do for her…"

"…Mom's dead?" Ryou stared blankly at the doctor. He had to mistaken. This was wrong. This was so wrong. He'd just seen his mom, not that long ago. She'd been very much alive, smiling and humming, making breakfast and getting ready for shopping. There wasn't anything dead about her…Next to Amane, she was the liveliest person he knew. "Amane…where is she?"

"She's in here…" The doctor said, sweeping Ryou into the crowded room. Agasa ordered everyone out of the room and now Ryou could finally see his sister.

"…Amane?" He took a sharp breath as all the blood drained from his body. She lay on the bed, hooked up to what had to be the largest machines Ryou had ever seen. Hundreds of wires snaked over her ghostly pale skin, covering every inch of her being before returning to their beeping masters. Ryou took a single, trembling step forward towards her. The closer he got, the worse she looked. Her skin was so white that it verged on see through. Her breathing was so strenuous that each rise and fall of her chest threatened to be her last. A mask was over her face, causing each of those painful breaths to sound raspy and agonizingly long. Her eyes were shut and deep inside, Ryou felt a cold fear grasp his heart. He was afraid that those eyes would never open again. He took a few more steps until he was standing next to her. He was quite sure that he hadn't breathed since he entered the room. Aside from the steady beep of her heart monitor and her labored breathing, the room was silent, a suffocating silence that reeked of death and pain. Somewhere in his heart, he knew the doctor was right.

"Have you been able to contact the father yet?" Ryou heard distantly, as though he were underwater hearing shouts above him.

"Yes, he's coming back on the first flight he can…poor guy…on a dig in Egypt and your family dies…he won't even get to see his daughter or his wife alive again…"

"Don't listen to them Amane…" Ryou muttered, putting his hand tenderly on hers. He sat down in a chair next to her and stared at her pale face, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. "You're going to live…I bet mom's still alive too…they just messed up…they got it all wrong…Amane…please say something…" He could feel hot tears running down his face. He wanted desperately to believe his words, to continue clinging to hope against the odds. He waited a moment until to his delight, Amane's eyes fluttered open as slow as her breaths. "Amane!"

"…Big…brother…" She said weakly and his heart got caught in his throat. He leaned forward and smiled as brightly as he could through his tears.

"Amane!" He cried. She gave him a tiny smile and blinked slowly.

"Hey…I…had fun…" Amane said as though it were the most important thing in the world. As though these words meant more than anything. "I got…those…umm…lemon…things…"

"That's good…" Ryou tightened his hands around hers. He loved hearing her voice right then, terrible sounding as it was. It no longer held the musical tone it usually had but a deeper, pained sound to it. "I'm sure I'll love them…we'll eat a whole lot at home…"

"…Maybe…" Amane took a long, shuddering breath. "I bet they…didn't make…it in the crash…" She sounded very irritated, despite her obvious pain. "Figures…we went…to two stores…and those…were the last…packs…damn…don't tell dad…that I said damn…"

"…Amane…you're…strong…" Ryou stared at her. How could she think of such things on her deathbed?

"Course I am…" She smiled feebly. "Guess what? I saw…something…really neat today…I saw…a kid...with those…cards…umm…the monster…ones…"

"Duel monsters?" Ryou prompted.

"Yeah! I um…like the angel ones…" She shut her eyes and her breathing grew shallower. "They…they are pretty…I think…you can have my…cards…"

"Why?" Ryou tried to smile. He gave it his best shot anyway.

"…Because I'm going to die…" The child said as her eyes opened a sliver. Even with them open, she couldn't see much but she felt Ryou's hands squeeze harder at this statement. "I know…I am…its ok…I just…wish I could have…seen you…"

"But I'm right here!" Ryou cried out, worried that Amane was slipping away at that moment.

"No…I meant…Ryou…you're going to do great…things someday and…and I wanted…to see you do them…me…I was going to…probably end up in a…gang or something…jail…dunno…" She shut her eyes again. "Hey…Ryou…do me a favor? Do…do something awesome…like…I don't…know…"

"Amane?!"

"…Ryou…I…" Her voice trailed off abruptly then and Ryou felt panic flair up inside him like a sudden burning fire.

"Amane?!"

"Big…bro…do good…things…" Her hands slowly relaxed and Ryou watched with sickening horror as her chest gave one last pathetic rise before falling for the last time. For a moment there was a strange calm as he gazed in terror at his still sister. Then he monitors near him went wild and sounds and lights flashed and screamed, breaking the deathly silence of the room. His heart suddenly doubled its beats as he leapt from his seat.

"Amane!!" He screamed, grabbing her shoulders as doctors came rushing in. "Amane no!! No no no!! Wake up Amane!" One of the doctors took Ryou by the arms, prying him from his sister in the waves of confusion and chaos that suddenly flooded the room. People were everywhere, noise was all around and yet his sister remained eerily still in the hurricane. He vaguely felt himself being dragged away but Amane looked as close as ever. "Amane! Say something please!" She, however, stayed in the same quiet position and then the doors closed, blocking the pandemonium from view, though he could still hear the shrill screams of the machines.

"…I'm so sorry Bakura…" The doctor said softly. "I'm so…sorry…" Ryou didn't hear him as he sank to his knees. He bowed his head into his lap and cried silently. He sat there until his exhaustion took hold of his weakened body and slept restlessly in the recent memory of machine's pounding noises and Amane's final gaze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou's eyes slowly opened as the dreams faded away. The second they were fully open he felt a sharp stinging pain in them and realized he was crying. He swiped his face dully, feeling the sticky wet trails where they had traveled. He took a single steadying breath and sat up. He dreamt of his sister often, such memories of their time together, and it didn't surprise him to wake up in the middle of the night sobbing, not anymore at least. He would usually cry for a bit, write her a letter then fall back asleep. Writing to her somehow took some of the edge from his pain, as though one day he might open the mailbox and see a reply.

This time however, he found himself suddenly standing at Bakura's door. He blinked, wiping his eyes again and stared at the door. He had no idea how he'd reached this point or why really. Bakura was no doubt fast asleep after the day they'd had. After the party some had left, like his, Marik and Seto's groups, while others stayed behind for a sleepover. Bakura had gone straight to bed and without mush else to do, Ryou had followed suit. He eyed the doorknob for another moment and saw that he was reaching for it.

"What am I thinking?" He muttered. Was he expecting comfort to be hidden behind the door? Did he think Bakura would take him into his arms and tell him it was going to be ok? It wasn't too long ago that he'd think this an impossible dream. Actually, not long ago he wouldn't have even wanted it at all. Yet time had flown by and within it came so many changes that it really wasn't all THAT crazy. Ryou had dove into Bakura's soul, deeper he suspected than any other person and Bakura had let him, even embraced the idea. Now, as recent as this very evening, the once proud thief had shown such an interest in Ryou that it had to be taken romantically. "Or he could just be losing it and taking me with him…" He sighed and leaned his head against the door. He felt a sudden tug inside his chest and glanced up. Bakura wanted him to come in. So, taking a breath and rubbing some tears from his eyes, he pushed the door open.

Bakura was lying on his bed in his boxers and a baggy shirt, sprawled out with his hands locked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. A strange look was in his eyes, sad and thoughtful. The sheets had been tossed off as though he'd been awakened abruptly and his muscles were oddly tense. Ryou walked over and sat down near Bakura's head, facing the window. Something about the look in his eyes made Ryou uncomfortable, so he chose instead to look outside at the wintry eve.

"…Your sister was the complete opposite of mine." Bakura said suddenly. "I like Amane though, she seemed like the perfect sister for you. You looked up to her, didn't you?"

"…You saw my dreams again?" Ryou asked miserably. Sure, he'd been considering telling Bakura his dreams but he'd rather not have been spied on.

"Yeah…they kind of woke me up out of mine…yours was so loud…" Bakura groaned, rolling over towards Ryou. "She meant a lot to you…"

"More than you'll ever know." Ryou said though he instantly felt guilty for saying it. Of course Bakura knew how he felt, he had been through something even worse.

"It wasn't worse." Bakura commented, propping his head up on his hand. "For you, that was the hardest thing you ever went through so if you think about it that way, it wasn't worse."

"Do you mind not reading mine?" Ryou asked irritably, turning around to face the yami. Bakura shrugged slightly before sitting up.

"You know what? You're like my sister and I'm like your sister." Bakura smirked. "Could you imagine if she were here, in the same house as us? It'd be so…entertaining." Ryou thought about it a moment and laughed nervously. He'd have a constant headache for one between the two of them. "Ryou, there's one last thing I need to tell you about…" He paused, glancing upwards, "Let's see…we covered my childhood pretty well…but I still have so much…I guess I'll just write it all down for you…" He looked at Ryou and yet his eyes grew more and more distant with every word. "I think I should tell you more about Akila…and Diabound…and my thief…days…" He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back, absentmindedly reaching out and fingering the ends of Ryou's hair. "She meant so much to you…isn't it interesting…Ryou?"

"What is?" He asked, relaxing as Bakura played with his hair. It was somehow very comforting.

"The ways were different but…we both lost everything…" Bakura let his hand fall against Ryou's back. "I lost my whole village to these items…and you lost your family and, consequently, everything to a car accident. Even your father is distant now…he doesn't even come home to see you…it's rare anyway…"

"Yeah…" Ryou felt like his throat was getting tight, though he had no idea why. Maybe it was hearing it put so bluntly, that he'd lost everything. He'd never had any friends really before Amane's death so he really had lost…so much…

"But look at us, we're completely different. I spent every moment of my life afterwards falling into darkness and revenge and you…well you just locked yourself up." He paused and Ryou turned around so he was facing the other. "You were too scared and upset to get close to anyone…of course…by the time you had healed enough to try to have friends…" A strange smile came across the man's face, "I was here…"

"Bakura…" Ryou found himself lying down on the bed next to him. Bakura glanced over curiously though he said nothing. "It isn't odd that we turned out different. Your family was murdered…and mine wasn't…it's two totally different kinds of death…but I think…that Amane must have been so mad at me…"

"Why do you think that?" Bakura asked, slightly surprised by such a statement.

"Well…she hated it when people moped or complained or anything…she didn't mind it if I did though but…she would have been angry to see me acting like this so long after her death. She'd say 'Big brother get your head on straight and stop moping around here already! You can feel happy again you know?'" Ryou chuckled softly. "And you know what? She's right. I shouldn't live everyday thinking only of the past. Mother used to say that you can't have a future if you only live in the past. She also said that you don't have a future unless you accept your past. You can't deny it or run from it. You have to embrace everything about it. You don't have to like where you came from but you can't forget it either. I decided recently that I'm going to take those words to heart…" He rolled onto his side and smiled at Bakura. "That includes our past…I…I did hate you. I did wish you would die. And part of me was so happy to not be alone anymore…and it always put such a conflict in my head…when I would protect my friends from you, then I'd end up feeling happy and awful afterwards."

"Ryou…" Bakura stared at him with wide eyes. Everything he was saying made such perfect sense.

"You have to embrace your past Bakura…" Ryou reached forward, gently brushing his fingertips against Bakura's cheek, "No matter what though…I want to be there for you and help you…I don't want you to have regret or hate in your heart, not anymore…Bakura…"

"You're really…something…" Bakura said, his voice kind as he place one of his hands on top of Ryou's. The two stared at each other for a long time in silence, no words were spoken and yet so much was understood. It wasn't long before Ryou had fallen asleep, his mind at ease and he was able to return to his dreams. This time however, he did not wake up in pain or sadness. Bakura watched him sleep for awhile, pulling the younger boy close to his chest. He held onto his light tightly, resting his chin in Ryou's soft hair. The boy slept on and soon even Bakura could feel his own tiredness catching up to him. "Ryou…" He muttered softly, burying his face into the boy's silken hair, "I'm so sorry…you're right Ryou…I can't have a future…any future…if I'm stuck three thousand years in the past…" He shut his eyes, not letting the tears fall from them. He refused to show that much weakness. Instead, he took a single steadying breath of Ryou's mane and finally let sleep take hold of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A sudden buzzing sent a shock to Ryou's drowsy mind. He sat up so fast that the blood rushed right out of his head, causing him to suddenly feel very lightheaded. He groaned and laid back down quickly as the steady buzz continued.

"Damn alarm clock…" He muttered. He opened his eyes slowly and searched the mess that was Bakura's floor with his hands until he finally found the clock. He turned it off and sighed. "I didn't even know Bakura had one of these…what time is it?" He focused his sleep filled eyes on the red digital number until it finally registered as two in the afternoon. "Oh you gotta be kidding me…" He cried, tossing the clock aside. He turned over but he really hadn't expected Bakura to be there. Sure enough the white haired thief was already gone. Ryou let a smile cross his lips as he remembered the night before.

A little bit later he was cleaned up and dressed, though his hair was still wet from his shower. Ryou stretched and looked through the cupboards for what would be his breakfast. He grabbed s bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch. He knew had had his report to work on today.

"I guess Bakura went to Marik's house again…" He said, tapping the spoon against the edge of the bowl. "I'll have to work on it by myself then…" So he finished off his cereal, dragged his laptop out and settled down to spend the day working.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was many hours after this, while Ryou was still working, that Bakura and Marik stood outside Yugi's house. Marik was bundled up in a scarf, coat and gloves and Bakura in his usual trench coat. There was a bulge in the side which Marik poked at curiously.

"What is that?" The Egyptian asked.

"My snow globe…" Bakura said, pulling it briefly from his pocket. "I left the diary in Ryou's room…along with a few papers I worked on today for his report." He smiled and looked up into the pitch black night sky as it opened, releasing a gentle spray of snowflakes. "I wonder what he'll get on his report?"

"You could just call this whole thing off and find out for yourself." Marik mumbled through his chattering teeth. "Can't you guys do this inside? It's cold as hell out here."

"Then it must be pretty warm." Bakura said with a grin.

"Smartass…" Marik glared at him but just then the door opened and Yami stepped out into the street lamp's light. He wore a very serious, almost solemn expression on his face. A little bit behind him, Yugi stood like Marik; wrapped up in warmth and yet still he shook.

"Are you ready Bakura?" Yami asked, sliding his deck into the duel disk on his arm. Bakura gave a brief nod, his face setting into a hard, sinister look. He too showed the disk on his arm, slipping his deck inside the slot.

"Of course I am Pharaoh…" He smirked as the two of them gave ample room between them for the battle to come. Their monsters needed room after all. Marik and Yugi stood off to side as the competitors began their duel.

"I'm really confused Marik…" Yugi said after many minutes of watching their fight. "Why are they doing this?" Marik turned to him with a sad look in his eyes.

"He needs to let go of his past and come to terms with everything before he can move on into tomorrow…so…that's what he's doing…" Marik sighed and shook his head. "I still don't think he's doing this the right way but well, that's Bakura right?"

"Umm…so then why…isn't Ryou here?"

"…He has to let go of his past…to Bakura…it means ridding himself of everything…all the chains that bind him…"

"You mean…?!" Yugi gasped and Marik nodded.

"By this time tomorrow…Bakura will be…" But their talking was stopped as a voice rang out 'This duel is over!' Both teens turned quickly to see who had won and who had fallen. No one said a word as Bakura stood in the silently falling snow. Time itself seemed to stop as he raised his head and gave Yami a look of both anger and relief. One of his hands reached out, unhooking the duel disk from his arm, letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud. He smiled and said very softly,

"You're right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou gave a wide yawn and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He slumped against the couch, propping his legs up on the table as he looked into the glow of the computer screen. He'd gotten a lot done, in fact his entire report was very near completion. He then looked at the clock in the corner of the screen and a prickle of worry turned on his skin. It was almost midnight and Bakura hadn't came home yet. He hadn't even called. Ryou had felt a bit of worry all day but now it was really starting to eat away at him. He stood and decided to stop for the night. He saved his report and carried his laptop back upstairs, setting it on the desk in his room. He was about to throw back his sheets and make his bed when he noticed Bakura's diary was lying on it with a stack of papers sitting next to it. He hadn't even noticed it before. One of the papers had big writing on it, so he picked it up and held it closer to the lamp on his table.

"'Ryou, I know this sounds strange but read my diary. Read the last page first and also all these papers should help you with your report. Sorry. Bakura.'" Ryou blinked and grabbed the journal, flipping to the back page. As he read it, his throat grew tight and his heart began beating so fast that it threatened to burst from his chest. His eyes grew more and wider with every word until finally he got to the last sentence. His hands shook and without a second thought he raced from the room, grabbing the coat he'd gotten for Christmas on the way out. He dropped the diary on the couch and raced out the door into the dark night, trying to outrun the fear that now took up every inch of his soul.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou,

I guess this is going to be hard to say. I sat up last night trying to figure out how to put all this and how to explain it to you. But I couldn't think of a way so bare with me on this. Ryou, I love you. I love you more than anything right now. You understand me, you care about me, you are just amazing. You're perfect Ryou…well ok not perfect. You snore and you're way too nice to that damn Yugi sometimes but that's all besides the point. I love you and it's taken me a while to deal with it. I didn't want to be in love. It puts me at a disadvantage. I already cared too much about you as it was. I refused to let anyone else hurt you and I'd have been damned if I let them get near you. You're mine…but it took me a while to see that these were feelings of love. I'm pretty sure you love me too but Ryou…you need to stop.

Tonight I'm dueling the Pharaoh and I won't be coming back. I'm leaving Ryou. If I stay here any longer it will only be trouble. I can't be with you when all I can think about is revenge. It's consumed me and sure, when I'm with you the voices are quieter but I can still hear them. The screams and shrieks…my family…and I can't forget. I can't move on. Besides, I am darkness…I am evil…I don't think you fully comprehend just what I've done and who I am. But you don't have to. I just want you to be happy and that won't happen as long as I am in your life. I decided this long ago. That I would move back to Egypt with Marik and Isis. From there I'll go back to Kuru Eruna and it's there that I will…

Ryou…please forget me. What's about to happen will be terrible but I can't stop now. I've waited 3,000 years to get revenge and it can't stop now, not even if I wanted it to. I have a feeling I will lose my duel with the Pharaoh but that is why I must take an extreme measure. One day you will look back on this and realize it was for the best that I left. I'm leaving you out of this chaos so that you can be safe and happy. Don't you dare even think of looking for me.

I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I made your life worse. But I'm giving you a second chance. You can live the life you want now…goodbye Ryou. We won't meet again. By the time you read this, I'll be gone anyway. So I guess it doesn't really matter after all…

Bakura (And Ryou make sure you read the rest of my diary. I think you might find it interesting)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: Again, we took forever but was it worth it?

Kaley: (is sobbing)

Bakura: (stares at her) I swear she's not right…so anyways I'm finally gone from the story.

Kaley: Or is he?

Sage: (evil laugh)

Kaley: (goes back to sobbing)

Bakura: Well uh, review I guess so that you can find out the ending of this story. Will Ryou and I be together or will whatever I'm planning wreak it all?

Sage: Only we know so if you want to see the next two chapters…well at least I think 2, review! Tell us what you thought! Thanks!

Kaley: S-s-see you l-la-later…

Bakura: Crazy women…


	12. Light Without A Shadow

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Hello and welcome to another late edition of Life of a Thief starring Ryou and Bakura!

Kaley: (coughs) Ok, this time we have good reason for such a late update. See, first my classes became suddenly hard and I had so major stress going on. Then after I finally got all my schoolwork out of the way, I got a head cold. It's still here (sniffs). It's really annoying but it gave me time to write actually.

Bakura: Ok let's see…most people just want some fluff and for me to live and oddly enough for Ryou to beat me for trying to leave…that's…strange…

Sage: I'm glad you all like Amane so much…it gave me some inspiration for next chapter…heh…

Kaley: (wheezes) Yes well, I'm seriously hoping to finish this story BEFORE Christmas or at the very least New Year's…but I think…I have two chapters left…or maybe it's one…(checks her notes)…I can't tell. Ick…but I really can't wait to finish this in a way, it'd be the first fic I finish.

Bakura: Yeah right, you take so long to update…good luck with that goal. Well anyway, this chapter is a little silly really but it leads into a major history lesson on myself next chapter plus some interesting things go down for me.

Sage: (twitches) did I say you could give away plot details?!

Bakura: Eh, it's my job to piss you off. But really now…START THE RA DAMNED FIC!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yugi! Yami! One of you two open up!" Ryou cried as be banged his fists against the glass door. He now stood outside of the Kame Game Shop and his chest burned fiercely, though it was not enough to push Bakura's note from his mind. He'd ran blindly through the abandoned streets, hoping that maybe he's get lucky, that maybe Bakura and Yami would still be locked in a duel or at least he'd see Bakura leaving. But instead he was greeted by dark windows reflecting nothing but the streetlights lit around him. "Please!! Please Bakura's gone!" He knew they were home, they…they just had to be. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of shouting the locks clicked and the door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy-eyed, pajama wearing Yugi. The star haired boy looked up at him with a sad look.

"Ryou…you look awful…" He mumbled tiredly as Yami stepped out of the store's shadows. He was still fully dressed and seemed much more awake.

"Did you say Bakura has left?" Yami asked in his deeper tone. Ryou nodded profusely and grabbed Yami's hand.

"Is here?? Where'd he go?? Please you have to tell me Yami!" The ivory haired teen demanded. Yami blinked slowly, taking a breath.

"He was here…several hours ago. We dueled and I was victorious. Afterwards he left with Marik peacefully. It was strange…he had an odd look in his eyes and such a disturbing aura about him…" Yami mused. Yugi yawned widely, trying very hard to keep awake.

"Ryou, did something happen between you and Bakura? Marik made it sound like Bakura was going to leave…" Yugi said, looking up at his freaked out friend. Ryou stared down at him and shut his eyes. He slowly let go of Yami's hand, letting his own arms fall to his sides.

"I…I have to go…" He muttered distantly before racing away. Yugi began to run after him by Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go…there are many things he does not understand…" Yami watched the young teen run into the night. "He'll see…the truth…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cold, numb, empty. He'd heard these words so often before and yet they had rarely held such meaning. Staring into the dark windows, his hands and face pressed against the chilled glass, he felt nothing but those exact words. The house he was staring so intently into was just like him…cold and empty. Ryou's eyes took in the room, the living room if he remembered correctly, with a few boxes piled here and there. Anyone looking in would know it. Marik had moved out and as it had said in the note, Bakura had gone with him. The ivory boy leaned his forehead against the window, his arms dropping to his sides as his eyes shut. Marik was gone, moved back to Egypt and left his house completely bare. And Bakura…Bakura was…

"Damn it…" Ryou suddenly felt one thing other than the gathering ice in his soul, he felt pain. And tears…he could feel the water flowing down his cheeks. He slid down into the snow, not caring about anything right then but Bakura. It'd been so blissful, of course it would end. It always ended. Whenever he finally found something beautiful that he could hold onto, it was always taken away. It was once said that there is no such thing as heartbreak but the pain in Ryou's chest was enough to convince him otherwise. Without thought he hugged himself tightly and laid down in the powdery white around him.

As his eyes opened they fell upon the sky. There was no moon tonight or any stars and he felt that maybe even the heavens felt bad for him. Ryou remembered this feeling, though it had been so long since it'd consumed him so deeply. When he'd been at his sister's funeral, watching them lower her into the ground, that's when this had struck him. This hollow loneliness that now filled his every inch. He felt like a shell that had been removed of anything important. Ryou stared up into that darkness that seemed to reflect his current thoughts and knew the tears were coming even faster than before.

"DAMN IT BAKURA!!!" He shouted, straining his usually soft voice. His words echoed back at him almost mockingly as he pounded a fist into the snow. He swallowed even though he had nothing to wet his throat and shut his eyes. He didn't want to see that darkness anymore, because when he shut his eyes he could see him. "I'm an idiot…" He whispered as his mind danced with images of Bakura. "I…why did it…" Even Ryou didn't know what words escaped his lips; he only knew that he couldn't stand the silence. Bakura couldn't either, some days…he'd talk about something stupid, like what he thought about TV for example, just to fill the silence.

"Amane…I'm such an idiot…" A strange, disillusioned smile crossed his face. "First I lost you and mom…then dad got distant…and my friends and I have never been close…and now Bakura…I'm such an idiot…" His muscles relaxed as flakes of snow began to fall down on him. Their icy touch went unnoticed by the boy as he gazed up into the sky through blurry eyes. He placed a hand on his chest and did the only thing he could think of. Ryou reached deep into his mental link and called desperately to Bakura. He didn't care how stupid he sounded because he doubted Bakura could even hear him. Ryou couldn't even feel his darker side anymore but he still screamed for him.

It was strange. Not long ago, would he have really reacted this badly to Bakura's departure? Perhaps. He'd always liked Bakura's company to some extent but that wasn't the half of it, not anymore. Now it was about his heart. His heart had never been able to mature, never been able to love…only hate with all its being. Stuck in the memory of a single night, he never really lived. He drifted through life with only revenge in mind as he was slowly driven over the edge. Yet when he was with Ryou, things changed. He seemed happy or at least happier. Those moments had been so wonderful, Bakura had been there for Ryou hadn't he? And Ryou had been more than happy to stay at Bakura's side…

Ryou's hand drifted across his chest until it hit a small object: The dice pendent given to him by none other than Bakura. His hand clasped it tightly as he suddenly sat up, leaning on his free elbow. His eyes went unfocused filled with the unearthly glow of the fresh powdery snow all around him. He pushed himself up and leaned back against Marik's window.

"There's still something I can do…" Ryou said, brushing some snow from his hair. "I can ask her…I can beg her…for help…" He blinked, glancing down at his watch before walking calmly back home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dear Amane,

Hey, it's me, your big brother. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't written you. A lot of things have happened and I don't even know where to begin. Did this start with your death? Did it start with the Yami's ritual? No matter where I start, Bakura is the center of it all…you wouldn't remember Bakura. I only wrote about him once. It wasn't very flattering to say the least but he wasn't a very flatter deserving person either. You might have seen his deeds though. Well, would you believe I'm in love with him? Crazy but it's true. I think you'd hate him though, ha. He's rude and loud and cocky…I can see you two getting into screaming matches. But underneath that is a very incredible, sad story and it's a bit long but let's just say he has good reason for all he's done. What happened to his family, his village, all of it is reason enough in my mind to do what he did…though he may have gone…overboard at times…but we have a lot in common in that area. We just had different ways of dealing with it. I guess that's why I fell for him…it'd take me pages to explain it all but you know I don't give my heart away so easy.

What I wanted though…I don't know if you can help me or not and it feels wrong to ask but…he left me. I don't understand what's going on. I feel so…empty…right now, like I have nothing inside. I cried some but really I've just been sitting here staring at the wall. Without him I don't feel whole, I'm only a half…I need him Amane. I'm just pure light now, I don't have any shadows…which may be good to some but you know just as well as I do that without a balance there is disaster. I need him to stay balanced…I just…need him.

Please Amane, all I want right now is him. With you…there is nothing I can do but he is still alive. I can still be with him. I know I can. I just have to. I don't know if there's anything you can do but please, try? You told me to come to you if I ever needed a something. I hope you can but…I know it would be hard for you to do anything…I guess what I'm really hoping for is divine intervention…

No matter what though, I love you Amane. I'll see you soon.

Ryou Bakura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou had never once mailed a letter he wrote to his sister and he wasn't starting now. Rather he threw himself under his bed, his hands groping till they landed on a smooth, rubbery item. He pulled out his very last balloon. With some string and the air in his lungs, he made the perfect device to send his note. Ryou walked outside and stood in the cold night, gripping the balloon tightly. He smiled and let go, watching the red orb float away, deep into the sky with his plea bouncing in the winds. He stayed outside, eyes locked on it until it had blended with the darkness above before he went back to his warm room.

It was then that Ryou remembered the note Bakura had left him. Bakura's last request was to have his diary read. Ryou glanced to the side and saw the journal sitting near his pillow. He hesitated then reached out and flipped it open. A few pages fell out as he pulled it to him and noticed they were just normal memo paper. He picked them up first and began to read. They were his musings on marriage and…on Ryou. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he read Bakura's slightly flattering words and he chuckled at the strange way he worded things. The next sheet was equally funny, talking about many different things yet once again they led to Ryou. He was so surprised to read these pages. Had Bakura always been so focused on him? Had he always ranted and raved like this? Well, Ryou had to admit this wasn't a total shock. Yet even now, it was hard for him to believe Bakura had truly loved him.

"I really loved kissing Ryou?" Ryou sighed as he read. Bakura then mentioned the dream. "Of course you had to see that dream…" He groaned. The dream had been so intimate to Ryou. In it he'd told Bakura of his desire to be with him and Bakura had been all for it. "He thinks I'm an angel?" The blood returned to his face.

Ryou laid down against his pillow, deeply into Bakura's mind. As his eyes raced across the page he could even hear Bakura's voice, rising and falling with more drama than any day time soap. He admitted only to the papers how deeply he cared for Ryou and how much he hated the rest of the world. Tears soon came back to his dried out eyes as he read these words, confessions of love and confusion that ran through Bakura's blood and no doubt contributed to those sleepless nights. As he got to the last entry he shut the book, setting it aside as he threw his head back against the pillow. He knew that he must look pathetic, sobbing like a schoolgirl with a broken heart, yet he could care less. In fact, the white haired teen no longer cared at all. All that he had left was memories and the sadness left behind by the one he loved and that was hardly enough to go on right now. Instead he let himself cry once more, clutching the journal tightly to his chest as though it were the Thief King himself. Ryou curled up, bringing his knees closer as he shut his eyes against the surrounding gloom. He cried silently until the sky had begun to lighten. Light…Bakura had mentioned before that Ryou was his light…the light in the dark. He grabbed the pillow and buried his head under it, refusing to see the sunrise.

"What good is light…" He muttered softly, "…when there's no darkness?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So this was light, Ryou thought, opening his eyes. He really couldn't see much though. In fact, if it wasn't for the hardness under his bare feet, he'd be positive he was floating in a void. There was nothing around him, only pure, white light shining from every corner of…wherever he was. Ryou squinted in the vain hopes of seeing something in overpowering gleam but there wasn't a thing around him. So, without any ideas to where he was or how he got there, he began to walk. It felt like hours, walking in the engulfing radiance with only silence around. His feet didn't even make a sound, no matter how hard he stomped on the 'floor'. The strange place was starting to scare him the further he walked. Fear prickled on his skin as he burst into a run, unsure of his direction but only wanting to find an exit. The weight of the stillness hung heavy in the air and Ryou found himself sprinting faster to escape it. Just as he felt his legs could not carry him anymore a strange dark spot appeared in the distance. Intrigued, he went towards it, wondering if maybe it was a hole leading out of this place.

The dark spot grew as he got nearer until he reached it and found it was roughly the same size as himself. He stood back smiling at it, it was the only thing blocking out all this light. It was nice to have such a shield. Ryou leaned against it, only to find it wasn't solid and that he fell right through it, into a new space exactly like the one he just was in. Only this one was pure darkness with only the bright, white doorway next to him. Ryou blinked in confusion and frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked, reaching his hand through the doorway. It appeared on the other side, basking in the glow of the light. He stared at it, withdrawing it back into this cold darkness where he now sat.

"It's terrible, isn't it? Pure light…pure darkness…that's not how it's supposed to be." Ryou jumped to his feet as his heart began to race. He knew that voice. "But you and that stubborn idiot just have to do things the hard way. Life doesn't have to be a teen angst."

"Amane?!" Ryou looked around wildly but all he could see was black all around. He didn't even see her through the light, yet he could tell from her voice that she was near. "Amane where are you?"

"I guess you'd think pure light would be good but look at it…wayyy too bright! Can't see a damn thing…and well this darkness isn't any better. Darkness and light are only good…" Suddenly the room swirled around him, mixing and blending until there was an equal amount of light and dark. Now it was a normal room, except for being empty there wasn't anything special about it. "…when they are in harmony." Ryou turned around and gasped. Like nothing had happened. Like not a day had pasted, there she stood. In her little summery dress and flip flops, strands of her silvery hair falling across her shoulder. She pushed her long, spiked-for-style bangs away from her bright emerald eyes and smiled. "Hey big brother…"

"…A…A…" He stared at her and without a second thought flung himself into her arms. He didn't speak; he only leaned quietly against her small frame as her arms embraced him. Ryou found that his voice wasn't working properly, that he couldn't say a thing even if he wanted to. His throat was too tight from the shock. He managed to raise his own arms slightly, wrapping them around her waist. They stood locked in their gentle hug for what seemed like hours before Ryou could speak. "Is this heaven?"

"Ha, nah it isn't…" Amane said, smiling up at him. "It's just your mind. In heaven I have pretty wings and a glowy halo thingy."

"Amane…" Ryou chuckled; it'd been a long time since he'd heard her speak to him like that.

"Tell you what Ryou…" She said suddenly, looking up into his eyes. "There's nothing I can do to help you with Bakura. Not that I like the guy, he's such an ass…" She grumbled, "I saw some of the things he's done to you and the others…" The younger girl sighed, "Well whatever…anyway I can't do anything…but I promise things will be ok…Ryou…you'll be alright…" She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry…just get on with your life. I can't say anymore about it but…please try to move on, at least for now?"

"Amane, sister…you know me." Ryou took a deep breath. "I love Bakura and even if you ask me to move on from him, I can't. I don't want to…" He smiled at her, "I mean, I still haven't moved on from you."

"Oh geez…" Amane put her hands on her hips, "You're difficult you know that? Ah well…just do what you can…and I'll do what I can…don't do anything stupid though." Then there was a blindly flash that engulfed his sister. Ryou tried to cry out to her but his voice didn't work and soon the flash swallowed him too, dragging him down into nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was almost five in the afternoon when Yugi decided to check in on his friend. Ryou had been so scared, so terrified when he'd run off that it was hard to say how he was taking it. All Yugi knew was that it couldn't be good. Ryou's door had been unlocked, very unlike him, so Yugi went right inside.

"Ryou?" He called, looking around. The living room was silent and he saw that the kitchen was too. He went up to Ryou's room and knocked gently on the door. "Ryou?" He heard some shuffling then the door opened cautiously to reveal a tuff of white hair and a sad chocolate eye.

"Yugi?" Ryou blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryou…I was worried about you." Yugi said, pushing the door open more so he could slide inside. Ryou moved aside and went back to sit on his bed. The star haired boy followed suit and went to sit down next to him when Ryou suddenly reached out and pulled something out from under Yugi's butt. The boy stared at him in surprise. "What was that about?"

"…you almost sat on it…" Ryou's eyes were downcast as he clutched a book tightly to his chest.

"What is that?" Yugi asked, leaning in closer.

"It's Bakura's journal…" Ryou loosened his grip slightly to show his friend. "I've been reading it…and I kinda drifted off to sleep…and I think I had a weird dream…I remember light and dark and…I think I saw my sister…Yugi, there was too much light…" Yugi tried not to let his surprise show on his face. He'd never seen Ryou so out of it. His eyes were so distant that his brain might as well have left a sign on his forehead that said 'For Rent'. His lips formed a strange sort of frown, one that could only be made when confused and sad at the same time. Ryou's hair even stuck up at an odd angle, no doubt from how he'd slept, and it reminded Yugi of Bakura's spiked locks. Everything about Ryou looked defeated and worn, something Yugi wasn't used to seeing at all.

"Ryou…" Yugi reached out, clasping his hand over Ryou's. "I…I don't want to say it like this but…you know last week, when that guy in class 1-A broke up with his girlfriend because he's transferring to a new school?" Ryou nodded vaguely so Yugi continued. "Well he told her that it was because he didn't want to see her sad…he'd barely ever see her and it was something he had to do. She still cried a lot…she had to go home…"

"Yugi...we didn't break up. We weren't even technically dating."

"I know but Bakura left because he had to. It was something to had to do…at least that's how Marik made it sound…" Yugi added quickly, "But he didn't want to drag you down. He wanted you to be able to live a normal life. He knew you'd be sad at first but-"

"What would you do if it were Yami?" Ryou asked, glancing up. "Would you like to hear 'Oh well, you'll get over it. It's for the better'?"

"Ah…well um…" Yugi blushed lightly. "No…"

"And what would you do if Yami left you like Bakura left me?" Ryou looked Yugi straight in the eye.

"Well I'd…I'd…" Yugi stammered, then sighed, "I'd go after him…and I'd tell him that it doesn't matter what he does…that I want to be right there next to him…supporting him and helping him, no matter what. Screw a normal life." Ryou smiled and Yugi laughed. "Some help I was…"

"No, you were help Yugi…" Ryou nodded, " I mean, I don't even know where to look for him…Egypt is a big area…"

"Well, let's see…" Yugi leaned back, looking up thoughtfully, "Why would he even go there?"

"I don't know…" Ryou sighed, resting his head on his hands, the journal on his lap. "I mean, he grew up there but I don't know where exactly. I bet he's there…Kuru Eruna…but I couldn't find it…"

"Maybe…you could use the Millennium Ring?" Yugi suggested but Ryou shook his head and pointed at his chest. "Oh no…did Bakura take it with him?" One look from Ryou answered that question. "Damn…ok so…we have no way of tracking him then?"

"Basically." Ryou said with a grim smile. "I don't know what to do…if I go after him it won't be any help…I just don't-"

"Hey I know!" Yugi sat up excitedly. "The puzzle! I bet there's some way to get it to track down Bakura for you!" He grinned. "I'm sure Yami will be against it but…I can't imagine how lonely you must be…if I lost Yami…hell, I'd beg Bakura for help if it came down to it, just to get Yami back."

"Or you could ask me to get him to help." Ryou laughed. "I'd do it."

"So I'll do it for you then." Yugi beamed. "I'll ask Yami to help us pinpoint Bakura's location. Don't worry, I'm on it!" He jumped up and ran out the door. A second later, he poked his head back in. "Oh yeah…that girl…she went after him too…the guy in class 1-A I mean…she went after him…and they're back together, at least that's what Tea told me." Yugi winked, cracking another smile out of his friend before leaving on his new mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hate planes." Bakura grumbled as he watched a suitcase go by. He and Marik stood at the baggage claim waiting for their bags to magically appear on the circling belt. Marik sighed as he tried to look in the tunnel to see if his pack was coming.

"I know you do…you keep saying that…I guess I should have warned you about that though. You're supposed to chew gum or swallow." Marik smirked at his friend. "Got to admit that was funny, I don't think I've ever heard you yelp like that."

"Shut up…" Bakura growled, rubbing his ears absentmindedly. "I don't think it was funny at all…what I thought was funny was you tripping over your own feet into that girl."

"Heh, I don't think she found it so funny…" Marik said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "She hit me pretty hard."

"Well, you did land in her breasts. I thought that only happened in those comic books…" The former thief said as he grabbed his own passing luggage from the conveyer belt.

"I'm just special that way." The blonde teen said as his suitcase came by. The two then began the hard part of finding Isis and Rishid. The airport was quite packed, much to Bakura's annoyance and it was near impossible to avoid hitting someone as they made their way towards the entrance. Bakura looked around as he followed Marik. This was a much different Egypt than the one he'd lived in. Of course he'd known it'd be strange but they weren't even speaking Egyptian! Or Japanese…or English from what he could tell, not that he knew much of it anyway. He tried to pick out words that he might know and though he occasionally heard one he knew things were even stranger than he'd thought they'd be.

"What are they speaking? When did they stop using my language?" Bakura asked as they made it to the front of the airport. Marik shrugged and started looking for his sister.

"I don't know…awhile ago I think…it's Arabic that they're speaking, I can speak it too. It's based off what you used to speak, at least I think so, I'm not great with languages…but it's more modern and it's changed over the years…" Marik grinned suddenly and waved his arms wildly. "Rishid!" He called. "Rishid over here! Is Isis with you?" Bakura watched as Marik ran up to his old friend and he found himself looking around with a sudden strange feeling inside him. It wasn't just second thoughts, it was something else. It took him a moment to realize Ryou was trying to call him but it was so faint that he could barely feel it at all. Even then, it still caused pain to well up in his heart. Bakura shut his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

"It's better this way…" He mumbled. "He'll be happier, I can finish my life's work without worry of harming him…everything will work out fine for him…if he's not around me." Opening his eyes with renewed confidence, he put on his best smirk and went to join the only familiar things in this now foreign land.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: Yet another chapter in Life of a Thief completed.

Kaley: Yep! We're finally getting down to it! The true reason Bakura came to Egypt and what Ryou's going to do about it! Plus, what is up with Amane?

Bakura: Besides her being dead? And did you even research the Arabic language at all?

Sage:…

Kaley:…

Bakura: Didn't think so…

Sage: Well we looked but we couldn't find out exactly what we were looking for…so if anyone knows something that we screwed up on there, please tell us ok?

Kaley: Well that's all for now!

Bakura: There is no way you're finishing this before new year's…

Sage: Hush! We will try!

Kaley: Thanks, see ya next time!

Bakura: And review…or else this might never get done (twitches) they are lazy I swear…


	13. The Darkness of Heart

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

A/N: Sage: Wow we're finally onto this dramatic chapter, full of action and stuff!

Kaley: Yep and I'd like to thank everyone again. Your reviews really keep us going, especially the long ones that tell us what you like about the story.

Bakura: And ones where you cry…it means we've gotta be doing something right.

Sage: Yes well let's see, are there any questions to answer? Oh yes, ghost writer, I noticed that terrible balloon error from last chapter…I tend to get so involved in writing that facts go right out the window. I'll go back and fix that up somehow later ok?

Kaley: I think that's all so now let's get to the chapter!

Bakura: START THE RA DAMNED FIC!!! Damn I only get to say that one more time…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the past five days, he had sat in total silence in the guest room of Marik's home. Rishid had found a nice place for the Ishtar family to live and had let Bakura stay there while he planned. Very little in the way of planning actually went on though. Rather he had sat wondering if what he was doing was the right idea.

Since Bakura had gotten a body, it had been the perfect idea in his mind to finish off his goal in life, now without the interference of Ryou. His plan was to get the rest of the Millennium Items, reawaken the bond between himself and Zork, bring Diabound back out and just wreak havoc. That had always been his plan, simple as it was. He had tweaked it some, since the whole take-over-the-world thing was starting to sound fun and maybe he would keep the Pharaoh around for a fate worse than death but other than that, no changes. Of course, to get the Items he'd need more power in the form of Diabound. Diabound was a creature made from the spirit energies of all the Kuru Eruna villagers and channeled through the last living member of the town, namely Bakura. He had wielded the beast with great skill and the more hate filled his soul, the angrier the spirits became, fueling the monster. It had been a great system for him and Diabound had even evolved abilities only useful to a Tomb Robber.

Of course, Diabound wasn't a bad creature to begin with. In fact, he had been created by the townspeople to be a guardian rather than a tool of destruction. Bakura however, was the only thing left to guard at that point and so he was able to choose how it was used. It was fitting to him therefore that he'd bring it back in order to get his final revenge. He'd even bring back the dark spirit that had haunted the Millennium Items, the one that had taken over a Priest and dubbed Bakura his willing servant. Named Zork, he had been a byproduct of the terrible process used to create the items and had been the reason for Bakura and Yami's imprisonment in the Ring and Puzzle, respectfully. Bakura had worked with him to bring down the Pharaoh and it was because of this that Yami had used the last of his strength to seal their souls away. So in the darkness Bakura has sat, waiting for the day that he could truly destroy Yami and put an end to the nightmare that was his life.

Yet Bakura had stared out of the guest room window with a heavy mind, trying to decide if the only thing he had lived for the past 3,000 years was the right thing to do. Debating whether he should fulfill his only purpose in life. Weighting his options though had made the decision for him. It was either this or a boring, normal life of the same old routines with Ryou. He could never do that, the same thing everyday. Waking up, eating breakfast, and probably going in for his job or for school then coming home every night to watch TV and sleep. Those were not things that he could do. Nor did he deserve the privilege of being 'normal' like that. He couldn't and wouldn't go back to Ryou. Even if it was Ryou, cute, sweet, sarcastic Ryou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The desert had been, and would always be, hotter then the very sun that heated it. This was an undeniable fact in Bakura's mind as the fiery globe beat down on him. He sighed and leaned against his horse, which neighed softly at his sudden weight. Though it was hot he still wore a light tan cloak over his body, hiding all but his eyes and a few rebellious strands of hair from view. Bakura pulled back some of the material from his mouth to reveal a frown.

"This is my house all right…" His eyes drifted across the empty sands before him. "Not much left I suppose…it's been a few thousand years but…I'm sure the pathway is still here…" The silvery teen bent low, running his hands through the burning grains below. "I think a little shadow magic should unveil it…"

Of course, even as he tried to recall the magic within him, he found it difficult to focus. As soon as part of the chant came to him, a very specific thing interrupted him. Something, or rather someone, who happened to look a lot like him.

"Get outta my head Ryou…" Bakura grumbled, realizing his lighter half was once again trying to reopen the mental link. Being so far away, it was almost nonexistent yet Ryou persisted, breaking his concentration as he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He absentmindedly put a hand over his heart as he shook his head. "Stop calling me damn it…"

"Well he's worried about you, what'd you expect him to do? Lay down and die? He's not THAT weak. Give him some credit." Bakura groaned and twisted his head around only to meet eyes much like his own. They belonged to a man with tan skin, a muscular build and terrible looking scar that crisscrossed his cheek. The narrowed eyes held a look of utter defiance and a smirk played across his lips. His short, silvery-blue hair that spiked out strangely didn't even reach down to the blood red cloak that he wore.

"And here I thought I was becoming slightly saner." Bakura said dryly. "Yet here you are Touzoku-ou." The man grinned and squatted down next to Bakura.

"You don't seem happy to see me."

"Oh really? You think I'd be ecstatic to see a figment of my imagination appear in front of me." Bakura raised his hand, resting his forehead on it. "I've got a headache now…"

"Oh poor thing, maybe you're the one getting weak…" He sat down, pushing his baggy red coat away. "I did think you'd be happy to see me though. I'm your glory days after all. Being King of Thieves was always a spot of pride for you wasn't it?"

"You're just the desert heat that seeped into my brain." Bakura growled. He'd argued with himself before but really this was ridiculous.

"No, I'm you, not a mirage or an illusion…" The thief king paused thoughtfully. "Or…maybe I am an illusion but you can't tell the difference anymore so it doesn't matter."

"Just go away." Bakura snapped, sending a glare even the Pharaoh rarely received. "I'm busy."

"Oh busy huh? Finishing our life's work?" The ancient thief asked, peering closely at his counterpart. The man grunted, trying to focus on the spell that would lead the way but it was too hard to think under the gaze of those eyes. "Don't mind me! I'm just here to watch…"

"Yes, that's the problem." Bakura sighed, giving up on his task for the moment. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I just told you!" Touzoku-ou said with an attempted, and failed, pout. "I want to watch you resurrect Diabound and go after the rest of the items. Then we, err, you can destroy the Pharaoh and rain destruction over the land of Egypt!" The image grinned insanely at the end of his bold statement. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You're psycho. I'm here to get Diabound sure but not to destroy Egypt. Although it'd be great to use him against the Pharaoh for old time's sake." Bakura added as an afterthought.

"Geez you have grown soft." The king of thieves punched Bakura in the arm. "You can't be me, there's just no way. I mean, especially to have your emotions stem from that worthless kid-"

"Ryou is not worthless." Bakura said automatically. He winced, hearing himself defend his lighter side out loud.

"Soft!" The red cloaked man's lips curled. "You know…I can't see as much hatred in your eyes…there's something else in there now. I can't believe you fell in love. You're right though. Ryou isn't worthless." He leaned in closer until his face was less than an inch from Bakura's. "You are…trash." The chaos that followed scared Bakura's horse enough to run away from the sudden fist fight. An explosion of shadow magic and yells came from the holder of the ring, all of it was aimed at the mirage of his former self. Even after the image had vanished with a triumphant smirk, Bakura's blood still boiled. He let out a cry of anguish as he sank into the sands, burying his head into his knees. He didn't care that for one moment he was weak, because Touzoku-ou's words had hit a nerve hard. Was he really trash? Was he weak? No, it couldn't be true. Bakura refused to believe it.

He shook his head, tightening his fists with sudden resolve. No, Bakura wouldn't back down now. He would finish what he started and Ryou could go on with a better, less dangerous life. He stood, cupping his hands around the Millennium Ring as he began the chant over, clearing his mind of all emotions. Under that sand was the path to Diabound's tablet, the place where he slept like all other ancient monsters until he was needed. Bakura would wake him up and together they would go to Zork and begin their new quest for-

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" A female's voice startled him just a few words away from the chant's end. Bakura's lip curled and he spun around, ready to send whoever it was deep into the shadows. However the second he turned a bright light shone from nowhere, nearly blinding him. He raised his arm to shield his eyes and didn't lower it until the light had completed faded. A strangle gurgling noise escaped his throat at the sight that met him.

Bakura knew the girl, with her ebony hair and lightly tanned skin, was his sister. Her deep eyes gleamed happily and she tugged with nervousness at her billowy tunic. She always did that when she felt awkward but even then, she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. Akila even held her rag doll like she always had, guarding it against her chest. Bakura felt his body go limp as he struggled to stay standing. It had been an annoyance to see the Thief King but this was something indescribable, a feeling that had crept up on him yet he wasn't able to say what it was. All he knew was that he wanted nothing more than to hold his sister right then, even if she was just another figment of his fading sanity.

It was only then that he noticed two interesting things: The faint outline of wings that graced his sister's delicate back and the angry, white haired girl standing next to her.

"HEY! Are you deaf?" The ivory preteen cried, stomping up to him. She wore a summery looking dress of pink and flip flops that didn't touch the slippery sands. She too, had the outline of wings, though much stronger than his sister's, that ruffled as she walked and if Bakura wasn't mistaken, there was a faint golden glow above her head. "I asked you what you were doing! Are you trying to kill Ryou? Do you have an inkling of what you're doing? You are one hellva egomaniac!"

"Ah Amane!" Bakura's sister frowned and ran forward, tugging on the older girl's sleeves. "You promised you wouldn't yell at him!"

"Amane?" Bakura looked her over thoughtfully, then smirked. "Oh so you're Ryou's little sister then! Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yeah it's a real joy…" Amane said dryly. "I know, you were wondering what kind of person I was. Glad to know you approve." She grabbed his cloak and pulled him down to her level. "Listen, do you know what kind of hell I've been through for the past few days because of you?"

"No idea…" Bakura shrugged and pushed her away, clearing the path to his sister. He walked forward feeling as if his stomach was heading south. He stared down at the young child with the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. "Akila…I haven't seen you…in so long." He said, though even as the words came out he thought they sounded stupid. Was this what you said to someone you loved after what they had been through?

"Yes it has been big brother!" Akila said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you since well…" Her voice trailed off and she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry about everything. So much happened to you…and I…and I encouraged you. I never was able to say sorry…I shouldn't have done those things. We, all of us…all the Kuru Eruna villagers encouraged you but we shouldn't have. It wasn't right. You did bad things because of us…because of me…I'm so sorry that I failed you big brother…" She said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"No…no no…" Bakura's eyes went wide as he swept his sister into his arms. "No Akila…don't think for a second that any of this was your fault! It was all because of that bastard…because of the Pharaoh and his priests."

"No! Don't think that way big brother!" Akila cried, pushing away enough to look him in the eyes. "We were wrong to hate! There was so much happening…when I…when I got to heaven, I saw what really happened. Oh brother…he didn't know!"

"I…I know that…" Bakura hesitated, bowing his head until his bangs veiled his eyes. "I know that it was really the high Priest Akunadin who went forth with those plans without telling anyone how the Items were made. I know he is the one Zork corrupted and used…I know…all of that."

"Then why?" Akila whispered, sounding a bit frightened. "I know why you did it then…you wanted to get revenge for us. I understand that but why now then? Why do you want to hurt things now big brother?"

"Because your brother is a mental case!" Amane seemed restless and butted her way into their conversation. "That's why we're here remember? We have to stop him."

"What, on a divine quest?" Bakura sneered.

"You could say that." Amane glared at him. "I'm on a special mission…from my brother. You wanna know what he's been doing all this time?"

"Calling for me." Bakura said softly, putting a hand on his chest. "I can feel it."

"Yes, he's strong though…" Amane's toughness seemed to disappear as she spoke of her brother. "He finished his report and went back to school like everyone else, like nothing happened. Yugi's been there for him but…when he sleeps he cries. Still…when you get dumped like this, I'd have to say that I'm damn proud of him. Ryou…I always knew he could handle this stuff…but he's alone now. That's your fault by the way. Ass." She added.

"They allow such rude little girls in heaven?" Bakura laughed but found it wasn't quite as funny as he first thought it was. He stopped as Amane tapped her foot impatiently.

"If you're done then I can finish explaining." She muttered. "Well he sent me a letter and yes he sends them to me. I don't get them physically but I can still read them. He misses you and wants you back. That's not all though. Akila isn't totally in heaven because of you and I wanted to fix that."

"Huh?" Bakura blinked in confusion and turned to his sister. "What does she mean by that?"

"I mean that her attachment to you and your attachment to causing others pain is making her stay in limbo!" Amane crossed her arms. "She's spent everyday in limbo since the moment your soul was sealed into the Ring. Diabound lost the support of the spirits of Kuru Eruna as they were thrown into the void. You may have been locked in darkness for 3,000 years but ever try spending even a second in limbo? The feeling that you're alive but you feel so dead…so cold but so hot, there's nothing you can do but watch the world around you while you are frozen in place. Not dead, not alive. And let me tell you something…At least reliving the worst moments of your life make you feel alive."

"A lot of the villagers moved on…" Akila whispered, looking away from Bakura. "They made peace with what happened and went to heaven. I…I stayed because…I knew you weren't there and…so I didn't want to leave. I stayed and waited for you. I knew someday you'd come back. I didn't want you to be unhappy again. I thought…that this would be your second chance so I wanted you to have a good life this time."

"So she waited in limbo willingly for you." Amane frowned and leaned in closer to the two. "Because she had to make you happy and see to it that you lived a peaceful life. But you helped keep her there with your hate. I'm sure if you were happy she'd be content but nooo you can't be can you? Can't you just let go? You have NO reason for it!! Yeah ok, so something terrible happened to you when you were little well so what? That's how life is. You got your revenge and you know that Yami didn't do anything. There's no one to blame anymore, no one to hate…"

"Neither of you understand." Bakura said, his hands slipping off his sister's petite shoulders. "This is something I have to do…and I will finish this." Bakura smirked at the angelic girls. "I don't really care what you have to say about my problems…but right now, you're in my way. I'm afraid that I'll have to fix that."

"Brother…no…" Akila's eyes grew wide and she turned away as tears fell across her cheek. "You can't mean that…you can't…"

"I told you…" Amane pulled Akila to her. "You see…he is possessed by Zork."

"I didn't want to believe it…" The Egyptian girl weep, "No…no my brother is stronger than that!"

"What are you two talking about?" Bakura asked, placing a hand on his hips. The Ring glowed around his neck and he suddenly felt angry again. He grabbed Amane and bent down to her height. "You aren't just here for Ryou's sake…what are you here for?"

"To seal Zork in the Ring…first I have to pull him off your soul though. Since Thief King long ago let him inside…you let Zork into your soul and he still resides there." Amane put her hand on Bakura's. "We could get him in the ring, sealed so deep that he won't be able to escape. But you have to help. He's part of you after all…"

"I'll save you big brother!" Akila cried, holding Bakura's other hand tightly. "Please…I just want you to be happy…"

"You're both nuts." Bakura pulled away from them both. "Zork isn't in my ring, he's sealed away with Diabound. I remember that he and I were fighting the Pharaoh and-"

"He's very deep in your personality…controlling you to some extent really." Amane tapped her finger on her chin. "I think we can save you from him though but only if you want to be saved. Just think, no more inner voice that tells you to hate and to kill. You can decide fully on your actions. You'll be able to think for yourself without feeling conflicted anymore…hell you can go back to my brother and cheer him up. If he'll still take you back, which he shouldn't." She added with a grin.

"I said we weren't dating!" Bakura growled. "And he'll take me back!" The instant he said that he groaned and shook his head while the two girls giggled. "Oh shut up…I didn't mean to say that."

"Sometimes the words with the most truth are the ones we wish we didn't say." Amane laughed. "Unless that statement is too deep for you."

"Maybe I should bury you in the sand, see how deep you get…" The man grumbled. "Ok so what's your plan then for saving me?" He said with a slight sneer. The children looked at each other thoughtfully then Amane smiled.

"So you really want to be saved then? We'll have to all confront Zork…" Amane grabbed the ring as Akila followed suit. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Listen girls…" Bakura placed his hands over their tinier ones. "You're making it sound like I'm not strong enough to beat him…and I don't take well to that. I can beat him without your help. Besides, I always planned on overthrowing him." He said suddenly as if it were all his idea. "Sure I swore loyalty to him but that was years ago, I'm more powerful now and can take his place…and his power."

"Uhh sure whatever." Amane rolled her eyes. "Can we just get started? He won't be easy so we have to get a move on."

"Fine…" Bakura smirked. "Let's go…"

"Finally, I'll get to help you brother!" Akila cheered, a smile on her face.

"Yay…to the deepest part of Bakura's mind…ugh…" Amane groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mister Bakura, could you please pay attention?" The teacher's voice called. Ryou lifted his head off his desk, staring dumbly at the woman. "Unless of course you think you know more about this subject than Tea does?" Ryou shook his head.

"No I don't…I'm sorry. I'll pay better attention." The teen said politely. The teacher seemed pleased and gave Tea a nod so that she could continue.

"Um right as I was saying…they lived this way for hundreds of years, giving thanks to their gods for their luck until white settlers appeared in…" Tea went on but Ryou's mind once again wandered away as he propped his head up in his hands. He glanced outside and saw that the sun had finally broken through the winter sky that had covered the earth for the past few weeks. Beams of bright yellow light shone down unnaturally on the school grounds, like a painter had just thrown them in for fun without any knowledge of what a January sky should look like. Ryou could hear Tea droning on in the background but really, he didn't give a damn about the plagues that white men had brought to America. Life was a bitch, get use to it.

"Ryou…hey…psst! Ryou…" He felt Yugi poking him but only let his head fall against the table again, a hint that he didn't want to chat. Things hadn't felt the same without Bakura around. The others hadn't been surprised to learn that Bakura had left him and instead told him how much better off he'd be without his other half. Like hell he would. Sure, he'd be able to live. Yet this had nothing to do with his feelings for Bakura. Well ok some of it did. A lot of it. Yet there was something else that made Ryou feel so depressed and it was the hole inside him. If he could compare the feeling to anything, it would be like someone had cut him right down the center and kept a few nerves intact. He could sense Bakura but it was so distant…and in the meantime, he felt stranded and incomplete. In his heart it was about love, in his mind it was about being so deficient.

"Mister Bakura, I will not ask you again!" The teacher's voice rapped, sending Ryou's head up once more. "Really now, no one else seems to find Miss Gardner's report so boring." Ryou cast his eyes around the room and found she was quite wrong but decided not to point out the river of drool from Joey's mouth or the way Seto seemed to be sleeping with his eyes open.

"Yes ma'am…I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping well." Ryou smiled slightly. It wasn't a lie, that was for sure.

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" The teacher snapped before letting Tea continue. Ryou let his head flop back into his cupped hands and sighed softly. Yugi hadn't told him whether Yami had found Bakura yet. He'd only say 'I'm sure we'll hear something soon' but soon just wasn't coming fast enough. Waiting for every second to go by made time come to a near stand-still. Ryou's eyes flickered back to the window. Somewhere, far beyond the glass, beyond the city and far away from their country's shores was Bakura, his missing half and the person he loved. He was worth the wait and wait Ryou would, even if it took an eternity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cold, so very cold and damp. Bakura could feel the icy air clinging to his skin and he shivered, hugging himself for warmth. This was like nothing he had ever felt, the shadow realm felt like a sauna compared to this. Even as he rubbed his arms, he felt it was a worthless effort. The darkness around him was sucking what little heat he made away. There was so much gloom around him; he couldn't tell if Amane and Akila were still there. All he knew was that he was floating in this strange, empty darkness.

"Damn it's frickin' freezing in here! Are you that cold hearted?" A female voice shouted next to him and he grimaced, slightly relieved. He wasn't alone in here after all.

"I…It is a b-bit c-c-cold in here i-is-isn't it?" Akila stammered, her teeth chattering loudly in the void. "Why i-is it s-so cold?"

"It's Zork I think…" Amane said, her voice closer to Bakura now. He felt her soft body bump against his and he groped in the dark until he grasped her hand. She tightened her small hand on his and he could feel it trembling slightly. She was scared. "He's near…the closer we come to him, the colder it will be. It's already very dark so…he must be very close…"

"A-Amane? Is b-brother there?" Akila asked, sounding stressed.

"Yeah I've got him right here don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him." The girl muttered, pushing herself against Bakura. He couldn't help but be surprised by her actions. She seemed frightened and yet she still wanted to protect him.

"So, only trying to save me for Ryou huh?" Bakura asked softly.

"Yeah well…I just want my brother to be happy. I'm sick of him being alone and exiled by his friends." Amane said, moving closer to him. "I guess if you're the one for him then I at least need to clean these bad thoughts from your mind. But…I'm umm…a little nervous so…you better not wimp out or anything." Bakura wished he could see her face. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"You're a good kid…but you don't have to worry about me backing out." Bakura laughed, the same laugh he liked to use when intimidating opponents. "This fight will be easy."

"AHH!!" A short, sudden scream echoed in the dark and sent a chill up Bakura's spine.

"AKILA!" He yelled pulling Amane with him as he followed the source of the cry. They went deeper into the strange realm until they ran into a huge, stone door. It was craved with disturbing looking pictures of death and torture.

"This must be where Zork is…" Amane said and for the first time, in the light emanating from the door, he could see her halo and wings. Huge, beautiful wings of white and silver that easily eclipsed the tiny girl. They were powerful looking too and Bakura could actually picture her flying through the clouds above. Her halo now seemed less like a ring and more like a sheet of golden, holy light that shimmered above her head.

"You really are an angel." Bakura said, a bit surprised by just how graceful she looked.

"I am…a guardian angel. In fact…I guard my brother. It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do." She said, plucking a single feather from her wings. Bakura watched as it became a long, elegant scepter. "So I'm not really allowed to fight but I've learned a few tricks…now let's do this." She spun the rod and jabbed it into the door. There was a small amount of light as the stone parted. The instant the doors parted a burst of dry, icy air hit them, whipping around their bodies and sucking them into the room. Inside there was little light but Bakura quickly found his sister.

"Akila!" Bakura dove forward, throwing his arms around the girl. He pulled her against him as she clutched his shirt.

"I'm sorry brother…" The younger one whispered. "He grabbed me and I couldn't fight him."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. You're ok right?" Bakura asked. He felt her nod and he looked around the dimly lit room. "Is he here?"

"There!" Amane shouted suddenly, swinging her scepter. A light flashed from it, revealing, to be perfectly honest, a demon. A bulking, armored creature with a deep purple hue. He had enormous teeth like a clamp, razor sharp that gleamed in Amane's holy light. His eyes were pools of blood that seemed to reflect the lives he had taken. From his head and chin grew large ivory horns. He was Zork.

"Clever girl, such divine light should hurt a demon." He said in chilling voice. "But really…from such a low level angel as yourself…" Then he was gone. Amane's eyes widened and suddenly he was behind her. "It's little more than a paper cut."

"No!" Amane cried, spinning around to attack. Zork, however, was faster and knocked her away with ease. In another second he had grabbed Akila away from Bakura and flung her next to Amane.

"Fucker!" Bakura growled, throwing his hand out in front of him. A stream of shadows emitted from it and blasted Zork but he only laughed.

"Fighting fire with fire? Don't you know that only adds to the flame's power?" Zork seized Bakura's arm. "You and I need to talk somewhere more…private…"

When Amane and Akila came to, the room was much warmer, brighter and unfortunately for them, Bakura-less.

"Oh crap…this doesn't bode well…" Amane groaned weakly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tracking someone using only the Millennium Puzzle turned out to be more difficult than Yami had first thought it would be. Wandering around the desert in the middle of the day with jet lag turned out to be even harder. Yami yawned widely and glanced around the rolling sea of sand.

"Yugi owes me for this…" He muttered before touching his puzzle again. "He should be around here somewhere…damn you thief…" The ancient Pharaoh continued his search, grumbling as he did. It hadn't been easy for him to accept Yugi's idea for a 'rescue party'. Did someone who wanted to destroy all of humanity really need a rescue party? Still he was outnumbered on the subject and if he was honest with himself, he wanted Ryou to be happy again, even if that meant bringing the tomb robber back to Japan kicking and screaming. So here he was, suffering from the heat and time zone changes, looking for someone he hated deeply in the middle of nowhere Egypt.

It wasn't much longer though, before he saw a curious sight in the sand. Someone was sprawled out in the sand, wrapped in a cloak that covered their face. Still, with the tuff of white hair sticking out from under it, Yami could easily say it was Bakura. Or a very old, thin person but either way it didn't look good. He hurried over and turned the person onto their back to reveal he was right.

"Stupid…" Yami heaved the other man up into his arms and lightly tapped his face. "Bakura, hey, wake up…" When the former thief didn't budge, Yami decided it wouldn't hurt to try out other wake up methods. "BAKURA!" He screamed right into his ear but not even a twitch. He pulled at the man's eyelids, slapped him and dropped him but Bakura slept on. While it was rather fun to abuse him like that, Yami knew this wasn't good. "Something's very wrong here…"

Yami laid Bakura down gently in the sand, knelt beside him and looked at his face intensely. His eyes were unmoving behind his skin and his breathing was very shallow, so much so that Yami had to put his hands on Bakura's chest to notice any movement at all. It reminded him of a victim of Bakura's own soul-stealing.

"Did you lose your soul…?" Yami asked quietly, running his fingers against Bakura's bangs. A sigh escaped his lips and he stood, placing his hands on his hips. There was only one sure way to see what was going on inside Bakura's mind and the Pharaoh didn't like that option at all. However, he couldn't bring him back to Ryou like this; it'd kill the poor boy.

"…They REALLY owe me now." Yami complained, though it was only half-hearted. He put one hand on the ring and the other on his puzzle. After a moment, Yami's body fell limply over Bakura's.

Inside Bakura's mind, Yami sighed and looked around.

"Hell, you owe me now too Tomb Robber…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I am offering you power." Zork said finally. Bakura had been waiting impatiently for the devil to speak since they'd arrived. The room he and the girls had found was nothing more than a trap. This was truly Zork's domain, deep inside Bakura's psyche where utter silence reigned. It was oppressive really, pushing in on all sides and it was driving Bakura mad.

"No, you're offering me the once in a lifetime chance to be your slave." Bakura snapped. "Sorry to break your heart but I don't like being bossed around." All he had thought of since their arrival was his sister and Amane. He hated to admit he was actually worried about them but seeing them lying on the ground like that wasn't a comforting image. He was, of course, more worried about his sister but Bakura had taken a liking to the feisty young Amane and knew Ryou would kill him if something happened to her. If Zork didn't do away with him right now that is.

"What a fool you are. I am giving you the one thing you need to fulfill your desires and you turn me away so easily?" Zork rumbled, crossing his massive arms.

"What you desire, you mean?" Bakura smirked. He knew it was a fact that Zork could kill him. In this state, he was far weaker that the beast but there refused to show fear. Actually, the only thing he was afraid of at that moment was that if he died, Zork would destroy the entire world, taking Ryou along with it. "I don't desire the destruction of these pathetic mortals; that is your goal. Mine may be power but what good is power if it is obtained through someone else? It would prove I am too weak to get it myself."

"Hmm, better to stay quiet lest those around you think you to be a fool than to speak up and prove it to be true eh?" The demon mused, his fiery eyes flashing.

"Then why do you ever bother to speak at all?" Bakura countered. "Nothing you can say to me will change my mind. I am no one's lapdog. I shall do what I want when I want to."

"Then why do you listen to me? My subtle suggestions that echo in your dark heart?" Zork said softly, almost seductively. "Do not think yourself to be above me. Your heart is no purer or truer than mine. Your soul is as empty and as black as my ambitions." He walked towards his prey slowly, still speaking in the same hypnotic tone. "Look around you. Bleak, cold, empty…this is your soul. This is your heart. I did not do this nor does my presence affect it so. This is your doing. You are the one who killed, who slaughtered and tortured and ran amok in Egypt. You are the one who caused pain and suffered for those people." Zork now stood less than a foot from the once proud thief. "It is true that I am pure evil but can you really say you are better than I? Can you say that your hands are not as red with blood? No you can't." The demon leaned in close. "You can not escape the truth. The Thief King realized this long ago and gave his soul to me. You are nothing more than the byproduct of me and him. I could erase you yet I give you the choice of joining me. You could have anything you desire, simply give in to me and swear your loyalty to me." Zork fell silent, waiting for Bakura to speak.

Inside him thoughts raced. Did Zork's words have truth to them? Was Bakura really worthy of living a life without this dark being? He was no better, he had killed and hurt. Even Ryou, he had hurt him. He had failed in protecting his sister. Bakura could feel the doubt encasing his heart and felt like there was no choice but to give in. Perhaps if he did he could spare Akila, Amane and Ryou. He didn't deserve to live a normal life after the things he had done nor was he better than Zork. If he was not better than he should be nothing more than a lapdog…

"Rot in hell." Bakura's eyes widened and both he and Zork spun around. Standing in the center of the room was none other than Yami, with Amane and Akila at his side.

"The Pharaoh…what did you say?!" Zork roared, moving away from Bakura.

"I said, 'rot in hell'. Bakura's isn't your slave." Yami stepped forward, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Stay out of this!" Bakura yelled, his doubt washed away by agitation. "Just get them out of here and go the fuck away!"

"Since when do I listen to a word you say?" Yami asked coolly. "I'm here to bring you back. Ryou's worried sick and I decided that rather than him wander Egypt for the rest of his days, I'd come instead. Now I'm regretting that decision."

"You idiot!" Bakura yelled, storming over to the three.

"Don't call him that brother!" Akila said suddenly. "He said he's going to seal Zork away with us and save you!"

"You? You pathetic weaklings think you can seal me?" Zork crackled, tossing his bull like head to the side. "I find that very amusing."

"I believe that our power combined will be more than enough to seal you." Yami shrugged. "However, really…I don't think Bakura deserves to be saved when he has such doubts in his mind." The star-haired man turned to the thief gravely. "You were about to give in to him."

"Like hell I was!" Bakura said defensively, knowing it was true. "Listen to this Zork!" Bakura glared daggers at the beast. "I was weak before. I relied on you for power but guess what? Times have changed and so have I. Maybe I won't be as strong without you but I've got my own brand of magic and it's better than anything you could ever give me. I'm sick of people telling me how I should be or if I deserve pity. I don't. But I AM better than you. My killings had my heart behind them and maybe I regret them now but that shows something important. I've got a soul thank you very much and my plans are much more thought out. So shove it up your ass."

"And what of him?" Zork asked, indicating Yami. "What of your hate, your revenge?"

"Screw it." Bakura smirked triumphantly. "Yami didn't do anything to my village, it was all that damn priest and he got his in the end. Everything else I can pin on how naïve I once was and how foolish you are." Yami smiled approvingly as Bakura craned his neck to see the former king. "Don't get me wrong, I despise you with every cell in my body and wish nothing more than the most painful of tortures on you."

"Oh, thanks a lot…" Yami's face fell and he glared at Bakura.

"But! It's because you're my very annoying rival." Bakura grinned at him. "I want only the best for you. That's why I'm going to be the one to destroy you someday. It has nothing to do with Egypt or anything. It has to do with how many times you've bothered me since we came to this era."

"That doesn't make it much better…" Yami grumbled but he too smiled. "And I shall continue fighting against you tomb robber until you reform your ways."

"Good." Bakura nodded and turned back to Zork. "So you see, I don't need you. I never did. So like pointy head over here said, 'Rot in hell'."

"Because you deserve it you vile, disgusting, and cruel-"Amane shouted suddenly but was interrupted by Akila.

"Icky, ugly, mean, nasty, fat freak! I hate you! You hurt my brother! We're going to make you pay and you're going to regret everything you ever did to him!" Akila finished, yelling uncharacteristically. The three others stared at the younger girl, who blushed and hugged her doll tightly. "Well…I mean…he deserves it."

"You honestly think the four of you can seal me?" Zork bellowed, throwing his horned head back in rage.

"If I'm not mistaken…" Yami said in his soft but deep voice, "The only reason you defeated me 3,000 years ago was because Bakura was on your side…" He glanced at the thief, "Am I right?"

"Yes you are Pharaoh." Bakura pointed at Amane and Akila. "Now let's see…we've got an angel, a lost soul, a thief and a Pharaoh. I'm sure we can kick your ass with energy to spare."

"Then try it!" Zork cried, shadow magic exploding from his body. The four braced themselves, then ran in towards him wielding their own types of magic, ready to close a chapter in Bakura's life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With their combined powers, it wasn't long before they had worn Zork out. They restrained him and created a special room, deep in the Ring. He would never be able to get out and with a final smirk, it was Bakura and Akila who sealed him in. The look of terror and hate in Zork's eyes as the doors closed would never be forgotten by those who saw it. Bakura took a deep breath, leaning against the new door.

"That wasn't so hard." He said in with his usual arrogant flare. Akila grinned and jumped up, throwing her arms around Bakura's neck.

"We did it big brother!" She cheered, kissing him excitedly. "You're free now! He won't hurt you anymore!"

"Yeah and you're free now too!" Amane grinned and the two shouted with happiness and spun around, dancing with joy. Yami smiled gently at the girls and noticed the same look of tenderness in his rival's eyes.

"So that's your younger sister? She's beautiful…so young and innocent. She loves you a lot doesn't she?" Yami whispered, looking at the Egyptian girl.

"Yeah…Akila." Bakura said softly, smiling at her. "She's been in limbo all this time…waiting for the time that I was free. She didn't want to go to heaven until she knew I was safe…" Yami turned his head slowly to meet Bakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said seriously. "I'm very sorry for your losses. Perhaps…your rage was justified."

"Don't worry your pointy little head about it." Bakura smirked, though it wasn't as hostile as his normal one. "That was a long time ago. But uh…I'm glad you…came here. And that you understand now…that I did those things for her. I just went a little crazy…" He groaned and smacked himself in the forehead. "Damn I am getting soft."

"I won't tell anyone what you just said." Yami grinned. "And you can go back to being your usually rude, angry self."

"Back to being rivals?" Bakura asked.

"Back to being rivals." Yami agreed and the two shook hands.

"Brother!" Akila smiled and looked between the two. "We can go now! C'mon!" So the four focused deeply and before they knew it they were back in the desert.

"Get off me Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, pushing the groggy man off of him.

"Back to normal." Yami smiled. Amane and Akila stood off to the side and watched the men stand and dust themselves off.

"Well…I guess this is it." Amane gave Bakura a hug. "Take care of Ryou now…I'll be watching you. If you don't, I'll shove my rod up your ass."

"You take care of my sister then." Bakura said, patting her on the head. "I'll know if she's unhappy and you'll be the one to pay if that happens."

"Sure thing." Amane winked at him and moved aside so that Akila could say her goodbyes.

"Umm…well um…" Akila wrung her hands nervously. "I'm…I'm going to miss you big brother…" Her eyes darted away from Bakura's as they filled with tears. He bent down in front of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey…thanks for everything little sister…" He said softly, "I'm sure you'll be quite happy in heaven. Just stick with Amane ok? She'll take care of you while I can't."

"Thank you…" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you so much. Please be happy."

"I will." Bakura sighed and stood up. "I'll miss you too but don't worry about me anymore ok?" Akila nodded, still crying and Amane took her hand.

"Come on…let's go back…" The two girls waved goodbye one last time before they were engulfed in the golden light of Amane's halo. When the boy's vision returned, they were gone. Bakura's eyes were downcast and Yami gave him a moment of silence before nudging him. Bakura looked up, a strange look in his eyes. Yami just smiled.

"Let's go home Tomb Robber." Yami frowned when the thief said nothing. Finally, he heard a whisper come from Bakura's lips.

"Should I…really go back?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: Phew it took us forever to write but as you can see, it's much longer than any other chapter.

Kaley: We worked hard on it but school got in the way so we weren't able to finish it before New Year's. There's still one more chapter to go! Will Bakura go back to Ryou? Will Ryou's broken heart be mended?

Bakura: Only they know…so you better review and find out the answer to that!

Sage: Next chapter is the last, dramatic conclusion to Life of a Thief so don't miss it! Review and we'll see you next time!

Kaley: Oh yes and I hope this clears up Zork/Diabound questions (smiles).


	14. It's Not Really Goodbye

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura

**PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT **

A/N: Sage: This is it…the end…fin, no more.

Kaley: Don't say that! This may be the final official chapter but there are two things you guys should know! The first is yes this is chapter 14, the last one but we have a chapter 15 a.k.a Epilogue planned out that will also contain special notes about the story. Behind the scenes stuff, you know like the bonus disc on DVDs? It will also include a part of the sequel called "A Tale of Two Thieves" which is a little strange.

Bakura: Ok, the sequel is really AU from this story but at the same time it takes place only a few months after this chapter. So you can read it as a different story or as a sequel. Also you don't have to read this story to know what's going on in the sequel but you should know it's a DNAngel/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. The plot?

Sage: Well, we shall give you more of that after this fic, hee…

Kaley: But we have to do some reviewer mail first! Let's see…I'd like to thank Sami-Otaku for wishing us a Merry Christmas and New Year. Yes it was good, thank you!

Bakura: To Suuki…well let's see…it's hard to figure out my past from bits and pieces of translated works but the jist is that I am Zork. Now this is pretty vague but MOST fans agree that it means part Thief King and part Zork are what actually form me, Yami Bakura. There are some interesting facts to back this up. Thief King, while insane, still had some heart in him while Zork was pure evil. If you take a look at some of my duels, you'll notice that there are times when I clearly show fear and whatnot, something Zork couldn't do. There's other stuff too but we'll talk more about it next uh…chapter thing.

Sage: I'm glad you guys like how Yami showed up and the way he and Bakura acted. That was something I was nervous about including but I'm glad I did!

Kaley: Ecogoth, I also subscribe to the same theory as you do, that's why this chapter took so long. I had to put it all together in an easy to understand way.

Bakura: With that, it's time to say it for the last time…we've rambled enough so…well…ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What did you say?" Yami asked, his mouth hanging open slightly. Bakura slowly lifted his head, an indescribable look in his chocolate eyes.

"I said-"

"Yes I know what you said!" Yami glared at him, his left eyes twitching. "Don't you dare start this with me Tomb Robber!" The Pharaoh grabbed his rival's sleeve and yanked him closer. "You heard Amane and I know even without her words you must have realized how badly Ryou misses you! Don't you even think about telling me you don't wish to come home with me!"

"Well…if it pisses you off I could." Bakura grinned then changed back to serious on a dime. "But it's just…" Bakura paused then suddenly gripped his long bangs that hung at the sides of his face and pulled in frustration. "Ugh! I can't think straight! I feel like my brain is frying…"

"Well I must admit I have no idea how long you were lying out here…" Yami's tone softened and he let go of Bakura's shirt. "You may be delirious or dehydrated…I did bring some water with me…let's see I think I set it over there by that rock…"

"No it's not that!" The thief shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "I feel very strange right now…"

"I don't understand, could you explain it better?" Yami asked as the two sat down in the shade of a particularly large boulder. Bakura still had his fingers entangled in his wild hair and seemed quite confused, staring into the sand.

"I just...it's like half my brain shut down…" Bakura muttered, "I'm lightheaded and dizzy and suddenly I feel so…empty." The star haired teen gave him a thoughtful look and began to run different possibilities through his mind until one stood out.

"I have a theory," Yami began, turning to Bakura. "Will you listen?" The other nodded, tugging again on his hair. Yami smiled and continued. "Well…I believe it is Zork's absence. Now that he is sealed away, he is no longer a part of your personality. He was taken away from you very suddenly. It's likely that your body and mind are trying to deal with it. Like…a drug addict going through a withdrawal perhaps?" The young man mused.

"I don't do drugs." Bakura said, the meaning completely lost on him. Yami laughed nervously.

"No no I mean…hmm…what do I mean?…I mean that you just became a different person. I see that you are still arrogant, rude and a bit of a smartass but you're no longer…darkness." Yami rested his arms across his knees, letting his chin sit on top of them. "Think about it. Zork was the evil in your heart. You are the product of Thief King and Zork correct?" Bakura nodded again so Yami continued on. "Well more like you WERE the product of them…but you changed. Even before we sealed Zork you changed. It was Ryou…and so part of Ryou was added to you…and thus you became something completely different."

"Ok so you're saying…" Bakura's hands gently fell away from his hair as he gave the king a scrutinizing look "That before I was sealed in the Ring, I was just a Zork and Thief King hybrid…but after Ryou found me, I started to pick up different things from him…and so I started to become a different person?"

"Sort of…I changed because of Yugi…" Yami smiled a loving smile that he had always reserved for his partner. "His kindness and wonderful soul changed my outlook on life…I myself became gentler and decided that no harm should ever befall him. Thus, I changed. You have protected Ryou and that is something that neither Thief King or Zork would do…what I've been trying to say is that you are no longer either of them. You are now Bakura. You're not Zork, you're not the Thief King and you certainly are not Ryou. You are a mix of all three and at the same time completely unrelated to them." Bakura stared at him, then smacked him hard on the back. Yami jolted forward and gave Bakura a shocked look.

"Yeah maybe you're right pointy. I see where you're coming from now." He smirked and yanked one of Yami's long blonde bangs. "Still doesn't explain why I fell so weird though…" The two fell into silence thinking until Bakura had a thought. "Ok I have it! Without Zork you said I'm no longer darkness right? Well maybe it's just my shadow powers weakening."

"That would make sense." Yami nodded. "Of course Ryou's been feeling the same way since you left…it could also be, and don't kill me for saying this, but if you think about it…maybe it's a natural feeling of being away from your aibou."

"My what?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and Yami blushed lightly.

"Err, that's what I call Yugi…it's nothing bad really, in fact it's not even an affectionate name although I guess it can be…"

"Pet names eh?"

"Wha? No it's not!"

"Whatever sicko. Pharaoh's got some weird things hidden in his closet…"

"I do not!"

"I saw you and Yugi practically becoming one on New Years…"

"How dare you! We were kissing not…ugh you are disgusting!"

"Ha so it was kissing then!"

"You and Ryou were doing the same damn thing!"

"Oooh someone's getting pissy…"

"Just shut up Tomb Robber…" Yami groaned, bowing his head and crossing his arms. "See if I ever help you again!"

"Heh, all these years and you still get so red when you're mad…" Bakura teased, flicking his bangs once more. "But you…might have an idea there…"

"I know I feel very strange without Yugi nearby…as if…as if someone…"

"As if someone cut your brain in half." Bakura finished and Yami gave him a sort of half smile. "Yeah that's how I feel now…so then it'd because I'm not near Ryou." He sighed, shaking his head. "Damn kid is going to be the death of me…"

"Bakura…"

"Yeah yeah I know…" Bakura grumbled; although he didn't sound upset at all, "This just means I can't leave Ryou's side unless I want this headache…" He grinned, leaning back, "Isn't that a bitch?"

"I'm sure it is horrible." Yami chuckled until he remembered what started this long talk in the first place. "Tell me, why did you question whether or not you should go back?"

"Oh…well…it's none of your damn business!" Bakura snapped. In truth, he had a few new emotions to play with and one was related to the fear of losing he already had. It was insecurity and although it was minor compared to most people, he was unsure of himself now. The once over confident thief wasn't sure if he really could go back to Ryou after putting him through so much. Not to mention he still hadn't done anything fun or exciting. He absentmindedly tugged at his hair again then turned to face Yami. "You see…I'm debating it right now. It'd be such a waste though to come out here and not cause any trouble at all though. I mean, I had a few goals coming out here Pharaoh. One was to give Ryou the chance to live a normal life and the other was to cause as much chaos as I could."

"Because those are beautiful purposes in life…" Yami said dryly.

"Yeah and dueling for a living is a great one." Bakura rolled his eyes. "But you're missing the point…I'll come back to Japan but on my terms."

"So then if I don't agree to your terms, you're willing to abandon Ryou?" Yami frowned but Bakura waved a single, elegantly long finger.

"I am very stubborn Pharaoh, don't underestimate me." Bakura smirked. "I will sit my ass right here for all eternity if you don't agree to my compromise." Yami stared into those narrowed eyes that brimmed with intelligence and knew that whatever it was, it was going to be trouble. Yet he couldn't go home empty-handed after all this and he certainly didn't want to disappoint Ryou or Yugi.

"…Well…what are your terms?" Yami asked and the look at sprang up on Bakura's face made him cringe. He leapt to his feet with excitement.

"Excellent! You agree then!" Without waiting for an answer, Bakura shook Yami's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go get Marik!"

"Marik?" Yami said, his voice filled with both curiosity and dread. His dread only grew however when Bakura's answer came in the form of a knowing smirk. "Oh damn…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I…I still haven't heard from Yami." Yugi said softly after the final bell had rung. Ryou paused for a moment, then finished shoving his math book into his bag. He straightened up, slung the pack over his shoulder and walked away without even looking at his friend. Yugi sighed and ran to catch up. "I'm sure Yami is doing the best he can."

"I'm sure he is…" Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. "It's just that I should be the one looking for him…and I've started to think that perhaps he doesn't want to be found…maybe he's happier…I've been rather selfish don't you think?" He glanced at Yugi, his tone casual yet sad. "I should want his happiness. If he's happy in Egypt…then why should I force him back here?"

"Ryou…" Yugi put his hand on his shoulder, "don't think like that…Bakura cares about you…if you wanted him back, then he'd come."

"Thank you Yugi." Ryou smiled slightly. "But I've decided that…that if Yami comes home without him, it would be ok. It means Bakura's happier without me…and he deserves to be happy…" The ivory teen laughed softly. "That's really all I wanted, after I found out his past I mean. I wanted him to be happy. I just thought I'd be the one to make him feel that way." He shook his head, his hair falling across his face. "What will be, will be. If that's what he wants, then it's ok with me."

"You're a good person Ryou." Yugi said, beaming. "I know things will work out…well I better go home now. See if Yami called or anything…" He ran a few steps, turned around and waved before rushing off. Ryou stood in the school's entrance, watching all the other laughing, joyful students leaving, talking excitedly about upcoming plans. He watched them until every student had left. Adjusting his backpack, he walked in silence back to his house, following the familiar path that led him past the park. Ryou paused at the gate, looking into the frozen landscape. This place held special memories for him, ones that he now treasured even more than before.

"This is where we sat…watching the snow fall…" Ryou said, intertwining his fingers with the chain linked gate. A part of him suddenly felt very cold and he knew why. It wasn't the winter air, it was Bakura. No, the past few days had taught him he could in fact live without Bakura so it wasn't like he was a forlorn lover. No, it was the whole soul bond thing that was screwing him over. He sighed, leaning his head into the grate. He could still feel Bakura's missing parts, the parts of them that reminded combined even after the ritual. Could he really go on like this, with half his soul stretched across the world?

"I should drag him back here just to get us un…unbound." Ryou lifted his eyes, staring into the closed off park. It wasn't hard to see that wherever his dark side was, he was happy. Though it was a distant feeling, it was still there. So if he was doing fine, why should he be sad? He was glad Bakura was at peace and having the life he deserved. That was all someone truly in love could hope for: the happiness of the person they cared about. "Still, did he have to take the ring?" Ryou grumbled, placing a hand on his chest. Another sigh and he turned to go home. Maybe Bakura would come back but if he didn't, then it was for the better. Wishing for his love's happiness was the best thing he could do while stuck in Japan. Even then…

"Bakura, if you don't live a happy life, I'm going to kill you." He groaned, another soul related headache coming on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh…right ok…" Yugi frowned into the phone. "But…you sound…drunk…"

"Matter of pride!" The tipsy teen roared over the phone. "Drink me under the table he says! Well…I showed him!" Yugi groaned and shook his head. At first, getting a call from Yami had been a wonderful thing. Now though as he stumbled through his words Yugi was starting to question his previous thought. Behind his friend's voice, he could hear glasses clinking, foreign music booming and loud cheers and cries from the bars patrons.

"Oi! Pharaoh get your ass back here! I'm buying us another round!" Bakura's voice called, sounding equally trashed.

"Don't get cocky thief! I'll win this time!"

"In your perverted dreams sex fiend!" The drunken tomb robber shouted over the bar's crowd.

"Yugi in handcuffs! Bakura chained to the bed! It's all the same when you dream it!" Marik crowed cheerfully in the background.

"What is that about?" Yugi asked, pulling the phone away and staring at it. He briefly considered running upstairs, grabbing some q-tips and jamming them in his ears, just in case he'd heard the Egyptian boy wrong.

"Uhh…that's nothing! Just ignore them, he's not right…they are wasted, they have no idea what they are saying…" Yami rambled.

"I'm right and you know it! Horny bastard…" Bakura laughed.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled suddenly as his lighter side made an important decision: all alcohol was forbidden from Yami for the rest of eternity. "I'm not coming home until I beat him in this game! Once I do, I'll come home, I promise."

"What about him? Bakura I mean…" Yugi asked. "Ryou misses him."

"…I'm working on it." Then the line went dead, only the lonely dial tone left. The gamer sat down on his bed and sighed, setting the phone aside. Yami's voice had sounded very clear when he said that and much more serious. Yugi laid back against his pillow and shut his eyes. He felt so odd and couldn't think straight. Ryou was feeling the same way and Yugi had made a note to read into this feeling. The whole point of getting separate bodies had been so they could travel without each other but now this strange new side effect was making it hard to function. Ryou had it worse off since he was dealing with the physical, mental and emotional problems but he wasn't the only one feeling lonely. Yugi rolled over and sighed.

"…I hope Yami comes home soon…" He said softly, grabbing his pillow. "I wonder if Bakura will come home for Ryou too…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hate you." Yami said his head on the counter. When he lifted it briefly to glare at the thief, the room spun out from under him and he quickly dropped back to the table. "A lot…"

"Don't talk so loud…" Bakura groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You're the one who kept challenging me…"

"Well I didn't want to break my promise." Yami's vision focused on the emptying bar around him, noting that Marik was passed out in the seat next to Bakura. "I wanted you to come home for Ryou. Yugi made me promise…"

"…looks like no sex for you."

"Shut up tomb robber." Yami swatted at him half heartedly before his arm flopped back to the counter. "I'm being serious."

"So am I. Yugi's going to kill you when he finds out I'm not coming back." Bakura put his arms up on the table, crossing them to rest his head in.

"I can't believe you." The Pharaoh sent another dangerous look. The whole point of the drinking game had actually been important. If Yami won, Bakura would come back no questions asked. However, if Bakura won… "Only you would use this sort of game to decide something so crucial."

"Only you wouldn't be able to back away from a game, no matter how stupid or what was riding on it." Bakura countered, looking through his bangs at Yami. "Listen Pharaoh, I won so according to my terms, I get to stay here and finish out my work."

"Your work…" The star haired teen made a disapproving noise and shut his eyes as the room began to tilt again. "You disgust me sometimes. You'd rather stay here and wreak havoc then be with Ryou."

"Uh yeah, who do you think you're talking to? A love struck school girl?" Bakura snorted. "I'm capable of doing things like this, it's who I am. I'm telling you he'll be fine."

"Uh-huh, I'll be sure to remember that when I have to look into those eyes and tell him you aren't coming back."

"Rub it in why don't you?"

"Well now that I have your permission, I will."

"Just knock it off." Bakura pushed his chair back, standing up weakly. It'd been awhile since he drank, a few thousand years to be precise, and his body was exhausted from it. "I told you I have my reasons. You'll understand eventually and so will he. You better look out for him though. I'll know if something happens to him…we are still bound somewhat. If you let any harm befall him while I'm here—"

"Then you'll use me as a sheath for your knife collection." Yami finished, ignoring the fact that he was seeing two thieves instead of one. "I know, I won't let anyone hurt him. But…make me a deal. I don't care if you stay here, not really. I was only doing this for Yugi. But come back sometime to see him, at least once or twice to check up on him. No matter what happens, he is still your other half. I also know that no matter what you say, you care about him…and Amane will have your head if you totally abandon him."

"Did I _say_ I was abandoning Ryou?" Bakura asked, his smirk returning. "He is still mine. So of course I will come back at least once, to check on him. I have to make sure no one else tries anything…"

"You really are crazy…" Yami sighed, smiling slightly. "Fine. It's a deal then…I'll tell them what happened too." Bakura woke up Marik enough so that he didn't have to fully carry the wasted boy and watched him stumble towards the exit. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah, it's been fun Pharaoh. Just don't get soft. I still intend to destroy you." Bakura said, standing by Marik. "And again, keep on eye on Ryou."

"I know, to both." Yami stood, forcing himself to stand straight. "Same to you…and don't forget our deal tomb robber."

"I promise, thief's honor." As he said this, he placed a hand over his heart and gave Yami the victory sign. "Just let me have my fun first. These mortals are far too much entertainment to let them be."

"Fine…" Yami paused and the two rivals stared at each as an awkward silence passed over them. "Well, good luck."

"Same to you." Bakura gave him a look which contained the least amount of hate Yami had ever seen in his eyes. Then he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…and then Amane and Akila returned to heaven. Bakura and I talked for a few hours about many things but in the end he wanted to stay." Yami said in his softly serious voice, watching Ryou carefully. Once he had come home empty handed, he had sat Yugi down and explained everything. Now it was Ryou's turn. It was fairly late and only the soft glow of a lamp in the corner gave them light but still they sat in the living room. Yugi had come and sat next to Yami on the couch, nearly on top of him as a matter of fact though somehow Yami didn't mind the closeness. Ryou was in the chair across from them, perfectly still and silent. The Pharaoh had yet to see a single emotion in his eyes since he had opened the door and been surprised to see them.

"So…Amane and Bakura got along?" Yami blinked, taken off guard. Out of any questions Ryou could ask, he hadn't expected that one.

"From what I saw, they seemed alright together."

"…That's a relief." Ryou smiled, leaning back in the chair. "I always thought that if those two met, it'd be a war. They are both very stubborn and ill tempered. But even then I love that about them…"

"Ryou, um…" Yugi paused, watching his friend. He too had let Yami talk of the past few days events without interruption. "Are you, are you going to be ok?"

"Of course. I told you if he didn't come back, it would be alright." Ryou said calmly. "I love Bakura and after what you told me, I know he cares about me too. He must feel that we just can't be together I guess…but if that is what makes him happy, then it's alright. As long as he's happy…"

"Your sister was right, you are a very good person." Yami said, also smiling. "But Bakura did promise to come back, once he's done doing…whatever it is he's doing."

"Heh, probably causing trouble for anyone who dares walk past him." Ryou chuckled. "It doesn't matter though. I just wanted to say, thank you so much for helping him over come Zork. I'm so happy he's finally free…and Amane and Akila, they're alright too." He noticed the dubious looks he was being given and shook his head. "Really, its ok you guys. This is the best news I could have heard."

"Well if you're sure…" Yugi frowned.

"I am positive." Ryou flashed a grin and stood up. "But it's late and I have to do some touch ups on my report. I'll see you at school Yugi." He ushered them to the door. "Yami, thank you so much again for helping Bakura and letting him stay."

"It was nothing." Yami bowed politely.

"Well alright Ryou but call us if you need anything." Yugi said, noticing that Ryou seemed to want to be alone. "We're right here for you."

"Thank you Yugi but I'll be just fine." Ryou said as he waved them goodbye. After they had left, Ryou went to his bedroom and laid down, crossing his hands behind his head for support. Hours flew by in silence as he stared at the ceiling, the dull pain from having Bakura so far away throbbing in his chest. Finally as the moon rose high above his house he spoke into the gathering darkness. "Bakura…please be happy…" He whispered, a single tear falling back into his hair. Then he sat up and grabbed some paper off his bedside table. He did have a report to work on after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mister Bakura, are you ready to give your report on Ancient Egyptians?" The teacher asked a few days later. They had done everyone else's and now it was his turn. Bakura glanced up from his notebook and nodded nervously. Yugi gave him a thumbs up as he approached the front of the room. There he stood in front of his classmates, knowing that in truth none of them really cared what he had to say. Yugi however, straightened himself and even poked Joey awake, who in turn threw something at Seto, who in turn flipped off Joey. Ryou didn't mind if they didn't listen but he still nodded Yugi his thanks.

"Right…ancient Egypt…" Ryou mumbled, resisting the urge to wring his hands. "There are many things the ancient Egyptians are famous for: Mummies, pyramids, their gods and the plagues…but most of all, their belief in magic. Life in Egypt revolved around the priests, those who could perform the spells and rituals that daily life depended on. This love of magic however wasn't all wonderful. There was a dark side too. Magic was sometimes the only answer and thus there were many problems. I want to tell you all a story…a story of someone who was living a normal life in those times but fell victim to the priests and the society which didn't care."

"Um, Mister Bakura…is this your report?" The teacher asked, staring at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Trust me sensei, it's a very good story." From the looks on his classmate's faces, they were actually interested in what he had to say. So he told them the tale. The story about a young boy who was forced to live the forbidden life of a tomb robber because of the actions of the priests, who weren't questioned in those times. A boy who did everything he could to destroy their god incarnate, the Pharaoh. An epic battle that nearly put their world into ruin. And the teens, even Seto and Joey, listened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Er, well at least she gave me a B…" Ryou laughed, staring at the paper his teacher had given him. Yugi too laughed and grabbed the paper from him. School had ended and now they were walking home, glancing over their grades.

"Very very creative but you didn't go into much detail about their lives. Still, it wasn't terrible and no one slept through it! That's a first and they even asked questions! You have a knack for keeping their attention so for that I have to give you a B." Yugi read, grinning. "Well not bad huh?"

"For a true story?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and took the paper back. "I think I deserved an A for all that I went through to get it out of him…"

"Now you sound like Bakura." Yugi joked, causing the other to smile. "…do you still miss him?"

"Of course I do." Ryou sighed, putting the report into his bag. "But I've been doing a lot of work lately so…"

"Work?" Yugi blinked in surprise. "What work?"

"…Building dioramas." Ryou said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "I've been making them for RPGs of mine. You should see them sometime. I know Bakura was the one who was really good at it but I think I'm doing fine. It keeps me busy and they look nice."

"Yeah! We can come over sometime and play another game when you're done with them!" Yugi nearly clapped his hands with joy. "We'll all come over and have fun, like we did before."

"I would like that." The ivory teen smiled and looked around. "Ah, I better go now, you have to keep going straight don't you?"

"Oh that's! I almost went towards your house…" Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Um well, I guess I'll see you later Ryou!"

"Bye Yugi." The two boys waved and went their separate ways. Ryou walked silently through the crowds of people, his thoughts scattered. He hadn't seen Bakura for at least a week now and yet he didn't cry anymore over it. At least he was pretty sure he didn't. It hadn't been easy to accept that the thief would rather live his old life than to live with Ryou but he understood. Bakura was like a bird that had been trapped in a cage for far too long. He needed to get out, to fly again. So really, Ryou had decided, it wasn't a personal matter. Bakura just needed to be free. He arrived at his home, setting down his bag in near the door before running to his room. The diorama sat waiting for him and he went to work immediately.

Regardless of what happened, Ryou was happy. He knew Bakura would be alright. Until then, he would just be himself and do what he wanted. After setting a roof on a village home, his hand found its way to the die around his neck; the one Bakura had given him for Christmas. Yes, he thought with a smile, things would work out just fine. He gave the pendent a squeeze.

"Wait until Bakura sees this!" He grinned, placing a table with a flourish. "Because…" He said, his eyes softening, "It's not…it's not really goodbye."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That much for a stamp?" Bakura frowned, staring at the man. The guy behind the counter groaned and shook his head.

"Please sir, it's not really that much." He insisted again, handing the hooded Bakura a stamp. "Do you want your postcard to make it to Japan or not?"

"Absolutely outrageous." Bakura grumbled, snatching the stamp with a glare. "I hope you can sleep at night knowing what you charge for these blasted things!" He set the money down on the counter as the man shook his head once more. Then he turned on his heel and left the office, his tan cloak fluttering in wind. "Remind me Diabound…" He said softly as he licked the stamp, "To fix the postal system once we're done here. These are clearly some of the most annoying mortals on earth." Deep inside him, he could feel the creature's amusement. "Well I'm glad you think it's funny."

After he had left Marik's house, the first thing he had done was go back to Kuru Eruna. There, Bakura found that Diabound was still waiting, sealed away in a tome. One ritual later, the two were once again joined together. Only this time, Diabound didn't look quite that evil. In fact, a pair of mismatched wings, one black and one white, graced his armored back. He couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with his feelings for Ryou.

"There done, stamp is on. Now I just have to remember Ryou's address…do you remember it?" He asked his ka spirit. Of course, Diabound couldn't really talk but now that Bakura had him back he found himself speaking to the beast often. He felt the confusion inside his soul and shrugged. "Ah well I think I know it…I never really had to look at it…" Bakura scribbled the address down and tossed the card down a shoot where it would wait to be mailed. "I hope he gets it…" Bakura yawned and looked across the small desert town he'd stumbled into it. He didn't know its name or anyone there but with the marketplace hustle and old world feel, it was just like home. He smiled and as he walked past one of the fruit vendors, he used Diabound to steal an apple without any notice. The apple was tossed from hand to hand and he found its taste to be somehow sweeter than normal.

"I really missed stealing." Bakura chuckled between bites. The simple thrill of taking something that didn't belong to him was still there. The sun beat down on the land and yet the skies were such a pure shade of blue that it looked more like a cool sea was above his head. Fluffy white clouds drifted past, inspiring feelings of laziness in the thief. He sat down near the town well, under the cool shadow of a palm tree and rested his eyes. Throwing back his hood, even his hair was allowed a break as the gentle breeze played with it. Even then, his thoughts came back to the postcard he'd just mailed. "Maybe once we're done here…I'll go get Ryou and show him around…" He pulled the Millennium Eye from his pocket and smirked as he rubbed the gold in his hand. "Besides, I still have a job to do back there. I'll have to come back sometime." He laughed at Diabound's grunt of agreement. "You want to see him too huh? Don't worry we will."

"Did you hear? They finally reopened the Cairo museum to the public?" Bakura glanced up as two men began speaking near his resting spot.

"Yeah, those updated security systems will really boost their defense against thieves." The other man said.

"I bet now it will be impossible to take even a keychain without them catching you. Now the treasures of the Pharaohs will be properly guarded."

Bakura's smirk grew larger and he put the Eye back in his pocket.

"Until then, I think being a modern Tomb Robber is going to be rather exciting, don't you?"

Diabound only grunted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sage: It tis finished.

Kaley: More or less! I mean, there's still the Epilogue and Sequel Preview in the next chapter but yeah…

Bakura: Well, we will see you then…but if we don't then thank you for all the reviews and we hope you enjoyed the story.

Sage: Now you know the life of a thief, specifically Bakura. We'll see you in the epilogue!

Kaley: Well…we might make some changes but don't forget to review!


	15. Epilogue, Omake, and A Tale of Two Thiev...

**Welcome one and all!** Yes this is Sage Kaley in her true form speaking right now! That means I'm just a regular old sage with muses in her head. Anyways this is the epilogue and omake chapter of Life of a Thief. It contains a conclusion, a few notes on the story, a preview of the sequel entitled A **Tale of Two Thieves**, another special moment about honorifics and a slight explanation of DNAngel which is the crossover part of the sequel. We'll get to all this later but first the Epilogue. **Enjoy!**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou sighed looking out of his bathroom window. The snow was starting to melt and he was watching it drip off his roof like a sparse rain. Sure it was only the end of March but the snow didn't really last long after that around Domino city. In fact, the first hints of green were already fighting against the fading white background and the snow didn't look like it would win. Spring was coming and so the time of death would give in to an era of rebirth. A slight tremor of pain ran through him and he turned his attention back to the bottle in his hand.

"Let's see…for mild to moderate headaches." Ryou read off the label. "Well, I think this counts for that…" He shook two tablets into his hand and downed the pills with ease. Everyday his pain increased slightly and now he had to take aspirin everyday just to stay focused. Yami had done some research and found out that until their destinies were fulfilled, the spirits were supposed to stay with their hosts. If they didn't keep near, there'd be strain on their soul bond and thus, pain.

"Because I didn't figure that one out on my own." Ryou rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed. He'd overslept again too; it was almost noon though luckily it was also the weekend. Grabbing a few dollars from the kitchen table, he threw on his jacket and wondered where to go for breakfast since the first meal of the day, no matter what time, was breakfast to him. Just as he decided to grab a bento box from the convenience store down the street a knock came to his door. Ryou blinked and peeked his head around the corner. There was another rapid hit on his door and he figured he'd answer it before whoever it was really gave him a headache. Throwing it open, the ivory teen half expected to see Bakura giving him an annoyed look. Instead, it was a mailman.

"Are you Bakura Ryou?" He asked, sounding tense. Ryou nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am…what is it?" Ryou then noticed the odd looking item he was holding. It was a postcard and an envelope, both covered in stamps and markings from more countries than he ever knew existed. In fact, he could barely see his name and incorrect address scribbled across them. "Are those for me?"

"Yes! Finally…" The man broke into a huge smile and shoved them into Ryou's chest. "We've been trying to figure out where it was going. It's been just about everywhere you know. I guess you're lucky to have gotten them at all though." He laughed and shook his head. "It's kinda sad actually, the end of a great mystery!" With that, he gave a small bow and went back to his duties. Ryou stood in the doorway, still staring down at his own name. He'd only seen it a few times but Bakura's handwriting had always stood out to him. Sloppy and yet utterly expressive of himself at the same time. Without another thought he ran back inside and sat on the couch, flipping the postcard over.

_Ryou, _

_Ok, listen, you're probably pretty damn pissed at me. You should be. But I did have my reasons! Anyways, Pharaoh will probably tell you all about that. So here's what he doesn't know: I'm going to stay around here for a bit and take some treasure. Don't worry, I have Diabound with me. This is just something I've got to do alright? Don't get pissy or whine about it. I'll come back. _

At this point, there was something that had been blacked out by his pen but when Ryou titled the card from side to side, he was able to read the final line.

_I just have to spread my wings one last time before I come back to you. _

After that it was just signed with his name but Ryou didn't really notice. He found himself smiling and his heart fluttered into his throat. A sigh escaped his lips, the only thing he could do to keep from licking them as he set aside the postcard and grabbed the envelope. It was oddly heavy and thick for just a letter, he thought as he tilted it from side to side. He pulled a small knife from his pocket, one of few that Bakura had left behind. Ryou had taken to carrying it around with him wherever he could, just like he always wore the RPG necklace. Returning to the letter, he cut the top open in one swift motion and dumped the contents on the sofa. Out fell a short note and a beautiful golden Ankh on a matching chain. Ryou's eyes widened and he grabbed them both, staring mostly at the pendent and the way it sparkled in the sunlight. He rubbed his fingers against the polished surface, feeling how smooth and almost silk like it was.

"I wonder…" Ryou looked thoughtfully at the necklace. Not too long after Bakura left, major items began to disappear from the Cairo Museum. His father had written him about it and sent newspaper articles. A note was always left saying the same thing: 'This isn't yours so I shall take it back. It was mine to begin with, Signed Touzoku-ou and Diabound". It hadn't taken a rocket scientist to figure out what Bakura's idea of fun was. Well technically it had taken Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen all huddled together one morning musing over who could steal so easily from such a well guarded place. Yami and Ryou had already known but for their own amusement had watched the others struggle. "Bakura…" Ryou said, slightly exasperated but still smiling. He set the necklace aside and read the note.

_What do you think of this? I think it'd look good on you. I look wonderful in gold so given that we look pretty much the same, you should too. Wait until you see some of the things I've got now, that museum keeps trying harder but they'll never beat me. I think I saw your dad too, that's fucking creepy…well, I have a list of items I've still got to take so I just thought I'd send you something. Though I see I've made the papers so I'm sure you all know about that. I'm getting a little tired of sand though, I forgot how annoying it is once it's stuck in my hair. I never did get the chance to attend a Cherry Blossom Festival either did I? I should make a note of that…they are coming up, right? Bakura_

The letter ended with his oddly loopy signature and Ryou reread it again in surprise. Viewing of the cherry blossoms came in spring, a huge event in Japan. Did that mean…? Yes, he was indeed hinting at a date to return. The ivory youth took a deep breath and smiled. In all honesty, he had tried to forget Bakura and he'd done his best to ignore the shooting pains he felt everyday but his heart had always remembered. He pushed the letter into his pocket and placed the golden ankh around his neck. It rested comfortably under his die, shining brightly. He sat on the couch for a while, absent mindedly fingering a strand of his hair long hair. Time had passed yet his heart still beat faster whenever he saw Bakura's name, wondered what he was doing or even when he felt a strong bout of pain. Anything that reminded him of the cocky thief. Ryou knew his feelings hadn't faded in the slightest.

"The cherry blossoms…it won't be that much longer until they bloom." Ryou stood and carried out his original plan of going outside. There was still some nip to the air but it was much warmer than before. The once gloomy cityscape shone with the renewed hope that the change in seasons brought. The sun cast it's inviting rays on everything it saw, filling the land with a gleaming light that reflected off the dying snow. Life always did this cycle, life blooming, aging and dying, only to be reborn again. It was the way things had been for a long time. Everything followed that pattern at some point and now it was his turn. Ryou had always liked living in the winter, a time of death and endless silence and yet…

Spring was a time of healing for the entire planet and all those on it. A time when pain ended and things were born anew. Just this once, Ryou Bakura looked forward to spring.

FIN…

…for now…

Life of a Thief by Ryou Bakura written by Sage Kaley

Started: 12-10-03 and Ended: 03-12-05

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next!** We've got for you…chapter notes! Yay for DVD-like bonuses!

**Chapter One, A Tomb Robber Named Bakura**- Well this was the first step in the story obviously. I wasn't sure where I was going with it yet but I knew I wanted people to know about Bakura's past. I guess I was sick of seeing people portray him as just an insane thief that hates Yami. I was equally tired of seeing Ryou weak (granted he has his moments throughout the fic). Plus I loved them as a pairing, just like I love Yami/Yugi. So I wanted to try to make something close to canon, close to fanon, something where you could say "I see it happening". Oh and uh, I didn't want ANY rape/abuse/blah blah.

…I also forgot Joey hates zombies…oops. Then there's the ritual, which I will explain in the sequel (grins) but it makes sense. Yami and Bakura could fight better if they were still linked to their hosts but free from the worrying of harming them. And would Bakura really want to hurt Ryou anyway? Not at all. In his own way, he's always cared for him and he really is the only person that Bakura's remotely nice to (He and Marik got along ok but come on…)

Using dub names, the name Ryou and Isis…yeah I must have been on crack. Oh well, you guys didn't seem to mind too much. I regret it some though…I should have used the Japanese names but that would mean honorifics and it was just too much of a hassle back then for me. (question: did anyway else notice how much my writing improved over this story? I went back through rereading it and I noticed…)

**Chapter Two, Kuru Eruna**- Heh, I like Bakura swearing. I can see him as the cursing type. Now a few people have asked me 'Is that really his past?' to which I say 'For the most part'. See, we know Bakura is the only one who lived after the slaughter and that the lil' 8-year-old watched people being killed for the sake of the Items. We also know this fueled his desire to seek out revenge. Anyway it's vague stuff but I'll cover that some more later. Here's another interesting note about this chapter: I was about to turn this story into a clichéd, love triangle fic between Bakura, Ryou and Marik. (knows you just gasped). Yep, I was going to throw this into a pile of crap basically and ignore Bakura's past. It wasn't a good time for me and I didn't feel like writing anymore. But even though I decided against it…I still put in a slight Marik note in the next chapter. But obviously I didn't give up on my, or should I say Bakura's, story (smiles)

And before I get corrected on this, Kuru Eruna can be spelled A LOT of ways because in Japanese, hiragana beyond a,e,i,o,u is like this: ka, ki,ku,ke,ko. So it's two (or three sometimes) letters to form a sound. Also the u sound is often dropped in most dialects. Like the named Daisuke becomes Daiske or suki (like) becomes ski. So you can image with so many u's, Kuru Eruna can be said or spelled many ways. I just went with the basic, cut and dry spelling.

**Chapter Three, Modern Day Stealing**- This is my happy/break chapter. Actually I still had some Marik/Ryou notions floating around my head but I pushed them aside after this chapter. I wanted to have just a fun moment of Bakura being silly and Ryou getting the stick out of his ass. Even if just a bit (laughs). Maybe it wasn't the Ocean's Eleven of heist moments but I think it came off pretty well. This was also the Bakura's Pad of Paper chapter and damn did I have fun writing that. I could see him ranting like that if left alone too long…(trivia: The song Marik sang was 1000 Words from Final Fantasy X-2)

**Chapter Four, Akila's Story**- First a note about her name. Akila can be translated different ways but it's almost always positive. Beautiful, intelligent, that kind of thing. I wanted her name to be a cute sounding one that is also very positive. Oh and it is an Egyptian name but a modern one so it's more Arabic than anything. I also mention Bakura's mother being from another land. I mean, he had silver hair, what else could I say? I also wanted to tie snow into it a bit deeper. Bakura's nightmare gave me a chance to show him in a moment of weakness too, I loved that. And yes I called Marik 'Malik' (grimaces) I really need to fix that. This chapter covered Bakura's childhood some more, fleshing out the details of how the Items were created and what he went through with his family. The last moment between Bakura and Ryou was kinda touching don't you think?

**Chapter Five, The Reason**- Named after a Hoobastank song (laughs) No I'm really serious. Before they played the song to death, I thought the lyrics were rather fitting for Bakura and Ryou as a whole. Plenty of songs fit them sure but this song happened to come on while I was writing so there. This chapter was mainly for a moment of bonding between the two outside of doing the report. Another thing is have you noticed somehow Ryou is almost always the reason Bakura loses duels? Yeah I mean, if he hadn't been the change of heart or in Battle City how he got hurt but Bakura couldn't let him get anymore injured?

I still love this diner scene so much, the way they talk to each other and think, it stands out to me in the story. Once again I had a Bakura's Pad of Paper, a comedy break of sorts.

**Chapter Six, Christmas Eve Memories**- Part one in the Christmas section and one hella hard chapter to write. Everything about it took me ages to decide on, the only part that came easy was Ryou's memory of how Bakura got his own body. That's what I get for writing through a block. I think though that it helped to show why Ryou wouldn't want to lose Bakura yet. I also think he secretly likes having Bakura around but anyways…

**Chapter Seven, Christmas Eve Gift**- Part Two in the Christmas section and only slightly easier to write. The first part took awhile anyway because I couldn't decide what gifts they should get each other. My friend suggested the journal and snow globe and a RPG die seemed appropriate for Ryou given his love of the games. (trivia: The game Marik got was Final Fantasy X-2…hee…) And yes, the first kiss between Ryou and Bakura was rather cute huh? It was impulsive on my part but I figured "Mistletoe, Christmas, those two…". I also started hinting at Bakura's plans in this chapter to go back to Egypt. For some reason most of you guys thought he was going to kill himself. (sweatdrops) Did it really sound like that? Bakura even wrote in his journal this time instead of random paper.

**Chapter Eight, You're Not Alone**- This chapter was named after a song from the Final Fantasy 9 soundtrack. If you ever get the chance, listen to it, it's really pretty and gives you this great feeling. In the game, Zidane ends up alone and wandering around the castle thing (been a few years since I played) but one by one his team mates come back to help him battle against the demons, determined to stay by his side. I think this chapter was where my writing finally started to get good too, Bakura's memories as he realized why he was now alone seemed better written anyway. (laughs and Trivia: the first and only time I've used the word mirthless in a story)

Here's where I throw in another part of Bakura's past: That he thought the spirits of his dead family were haunting him. There are many images of Thief King Bakura encircled by ghosts too. I also figure people probably treated him pretty bad since he looked weird and was injured. I threw in Marik because I've read on a few fan sites that everyone had a past self in Egypt minus Yugi and Ryou since they sorta just had look-alikes. I'm sure this is untrue info but come on, how cute is it? (smiles sheepishly) I did some other mess ups this chapter like with the hair dye and stuff but I was just doing educated guesses on it. I think I was able to show why a young Bakura would dedicate his life to getting revenge with this chapter too.

This was also the chapter in which they both admitted, privately, that they love each other. (claps hands)

**Chapter Nine, Bakura's Conflict**- Whoo, this chapter was an interesting one to write. I mean, last chapter Bakura had a breakthrough pretty much as far as his heart goes. So to continue off that was a bit of a challenge, a healthy challenge mind you. It's a fairly short chapter, just has their conversation in the park, Bakura's getting sick and adding in a fluff moment…It also tied up Bakura's life story too. The reason it's titled Bakura's Conflict is more of what he's thinking behind the scenes. I only allude to it a few times that he's thinking about leaving but each time I do it is noted by Ryou. It wasn't very obvious but I was trying to give you more hints about what he was going to do. I don't think it worked too well though, so take this as a fluff chapter (smiles)

**Chapter Ten, Resolution**- Ah, the New Year's chapter, just shy of September too ha. I wanted Yugi and Ryou to bond some so I let them talk over Bakura's issues for a bit. I mean, I always feel bad that no one gives a rip about poor Ryou when they talk about friendship and stuff. They always forget him or throw him to the side. So I wanted Yugi to realize this and decide to be a better friend. It will be important they be close for the sequel…(coughs) Ok that anyways that brings us to the little circle of resolution thing. First, I love everything about Joey and Seto as a whole. I want to someday write a whole scene of them just shooting barbs at each other and yes I'm a fan of their pairing even if it's not the most canon thing ever, it's still hilarious in the lover's quarrel way. I had to get that off my chest. I wanted them to fight longer but I contained my urges…but for how long can I? I made sure to set the stage for Bakura's departure too with the duel between him and Yami…

Then of course came the big scene between Ryou and Bakura. Can you tell I wanted to throw a lemon in there? (snickers) I know it wasn't the best but I was restraining myself damn it! I'd seen this type of thing done before but I couldn't remember where. Hunter K suggested Hanayori Dango so I think we'll go with that. I also couldn't help but pair people off oddly, one finally funny moment before the next chapter, like Seto and Joey kissing!…in all honesty I still didn't know how I was going to end the story but I knew what I wanted to happen next at least. (trivia: I used the word zeal here for the first time in my life. I didn't even know it was a word)

**Chapter Eleven, Leaving the Memories Behind**- Ah so I finally got around to writing about Ryou's past! This chapter was composed mostly of Ryou's memories, just some random ones, of his sister. I wanted to show that she was someone he looked up too and cared deeply for. Ryou's never been very social you know so for the most part, it was always just him and her. Again, like I said before, no one really knows if Amane is actually alive or not. Some think she is but I'm one of the ones obviously that think she's dead. I heard that in Japan it's acceptable to write letters to dead love ones so I think that's why we see Ryou writing to her in the manga.

Writing her death, I ended up drawing on what my Grandma was like when she was dying in the hospital. The way she looked, sounded, etc. She didn't die like that but it was the general idea. I don't like hospitals you know…I bet Ryou doesn't now too. So I put in one more scene of fluff with Ryou and Bakura sleeping together. So cute they are. Well you knew Bakura would lose to Yami, I mean come on, Yami rarely ever loses. It's a given. I just hope Bakura's good bye letter wasn't too sappy or anything. I know it was sappy though, gah. I always write too happy and it bugs me. But I guess it can be good sometimes. At least I didn't kill anyone that wasn't already dead! (trivia: The lemon candies Amane refers to are a Japanese candy by botan ame I believe, they are lemon taffy wrapped in rice paper, very good stuff)

**Chapter Twelve, Light Without a Shadow**- Ah so here we go, Ryou's breakdown. I think I made it too extreme actually but then again Ryou thought he lost everything sooo…this chapter also held my biggest and stupidest mistake (IMO). That would be Ryou's 'magic' balloon that flew using normal air. Ok that was dumb. I can't believe I wrote that. I will smack myself for this blatant misuse of my brain.

Not too much really happening, again. Sorry about that. I made a point to show light without darkness isn't good. Yin and Yang and all that. Plus I just wanted Ryou to see his sister. And we needed Yugi in there because everyone has that one friend that tries to cheer them up right?

(trivia: Bakura's airplane trip was inspired by the only time I've ever been on a plane…and no one warned me about the air pressure thing)

**Chapter Thirteen, The Darkness of Heart**- Title only mildly inspired by DNAngel (laughs) The first scene in which Bakura argues with Touzoku-ou… well Touzoku-ou means Thief King just so you know. He was arguing with himself basically. This was made to represent that he is breaking away from how he used to be. My theory is that Yami Bakura is made up of little bits of Ryou, Thief King and Zork. So I wanted to show him becoming his own person by breaking away from all three! Of course, fighting against Zork alone is a death wish. So why not throw in Amane and Akila? A little divine intervention for his soul I dare say? Then I really wanted Yami to help so he did. Think of it as a moment of bonding between them. Plus I really am a Yami fangirl too, so I couldn't suppress him any longer. Oh and I hinted at something that's happening to Ryou! W00t for me!

**Chapter Fourteen, It's Not Really Goodbye**- DRUNK YAMIS! (giggles) Ok besides them being drunk, I needed to have Ryou trying to move on…because I felt bad for making him so weak in the later chapters. Other than that, I just tied up a loose end or two. I ended with Bakura becoming a thief again because I think that's what he would be happiest doing. (shrugs) Of course, there's always the sequel…(trivia: Yami drunkenly admitted to having dreams about Bakura and Yugi in various sexual ways. That's why Marik was talking about it)

&&&&&&&&&&

**D.N.Angel Explanation! You'll need to know something about DNAngel for the sequel since the two worlds clash so take your time and read through this, ok? **

Taken From Tokyopop's Website-

_Daisuke Niwa is an ordinary, if slightly unlucky, middle school student. On his fourteenth birthday, he comes down with a 'condition' that has plagued the men in his family for three hundred years. When he sees his crush, Risa, he transforms into his alter ego, the phantom thief Dark Mousy. Unfortunately, when Dark Mousy sees **his** crush, Risa's twin Riku, he transforms back into Daisuke. The only cure for this craziness is if Daisuke can get Risa to fall in love with him …_

That doesn't serve it justice but it's a start.

Daisuke Niwa is the hero of the story. He's a very enduring character, cheerful to a T and friends with everyone. Yes he is very clumsy and has bad luck. He's got bright red eyes and matching hair that is the kind that spikes out everywhere. He's short for his age and looks young and innocent, which he is more or less. He has a huge crush on Risa Harada, who doesn't return his feelings. Pity Daisuke. Later on he ends up liking Riku. He lives with his hyper mom Emiko, Daiki is grandpa and his traveling father Kosuke too. He also has a crazy best friend named Takeshi, who's a reporter after Dark.

The feelings of love towards Risa/Riku activate genes in his DNA that call forth the Phantom Thief Dark. Dark is passed through the Niwa bloodline, males anyway. He's very confident, he's hot and he knows it. He's got wind-whipped dark purple hair and same color eyes and appears about 17. He's cocky and flirty though underneath all that he's pretty serious. Oh and it's his life goal to steal Hikari artwork. What's Hikari artwork you ask? Why that is easy. They are works of art, dangerous ones harboring hate and resentment and such, created by the Niwa clan's rivals, the Hikaris. They have been fighting for a few hundred years. They want to stop Dark from stealing their works. In fact, there's a Hikari after Dark right now.

Let's meet Daisuke's classmate, the aloof Satoshi Hiwatari a.k.a Satoshi Hikari. Hiwatari is the name of his step father, Kei. His real Hikari family is dead. He's got glasses, short light blue hair and beautiful matching eyes. All the girls love him too. Satoshi is a quiet, very intelligent young boy. He seems calm and cool on the surface but deep down he's kind of frightened and weak though he won't admit it. Daisuke considers Satoshi is friend but Satoshi is rather against it. That's because of Krad, his other half. What's a Krad? Why Krad is the opposite of Dark! Dark and Krad do not get along, even though they are sort of connected. And they would love nothing more than to paint the town red with each other's heads! They absolutely hate each other. Or do they…?

Anyway, Daisuke's trigger for turning into Dark is his feelings for Risa and later on Riku, her twin sister. Satoshi's trigger is Daisuke…err…take that as you will but you guys know me well enough to know how I take it. So for Daisuke's sake, Satoshi wants to stay away from him lest Krad take over and rip off Daisuke's little cute head.

Krad is an interesting one. He's got insanely long blonde hair that's usually back in a ponytail, ending with a cross. He's also got golden eyes and usually wears a mocking smiling. He's possessive, aristocratic, sinister, cruel, sadistic, dark, mysterious, hidden, hurt, broken, twisted… shattered, fragmented, torn, insane, depraved, perverse, obsessive, vindictive. Phew, those aren't my words, they are Lord Scribbles but she knows him well. He calls Satoshi "Satoshi-sama" and "My Everything" and pretty much wants nothing but to own Satoshi completely. Is it love? Hard to say. He thinks of Satoshi as his but that doesn't mean he won't hurt him.

Oh and Satoshi hates everything Krad likes. Krad meanwhile hates Dark and also hates Daisuke because of what he does to Satoshi. Basically, what he's done is given Satoshi hope, someone to care for and mixed him up inside. Plus he's taking away from Krad and Satoshi time.

Dark and Krad live in Daisuke and Satoshi much like Yami and Bakura live inside Yugi and Ryou. Thus they are dependent on their hosts and are really just other halves of their hosts. Also Dark is much nicer to Daisuke than Krad is to Satoshi. Dark however doesn't like Satoshi much either and finds him creepy.

The twins Riku and Risa are referred to as the holy maidens of Daisuke and Dark. This isn't clear but it seems to be part of breaking the curse that binds Daisuke and Dark. Riku has shorter hair than her twin and is a tomboy while Risa is a very girly-girl who's madly in love with Dark. Riku meanwhile hates Dark and likes Daisuke. Not that anyone besides Satoshi and Daisuke's family knows he's Dark.

Then there's Keiji Saga, the owner of a modeling/commercial/advertising type business. He's also very eccentric and likes to semi-stalk Daisuke because he likes his body…for modeling…

Kei Hiwatari seems to have something up his sleeve too when it comes to why he adopted Satoshi. He's plotting…hmm…

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well! Now that you know something, let's preview it shall we? Just so you know the sequel is called "A Tale of Two Thieves" and will be posted in the DNAngel section. So you'll have to look for it there or watch my bio for updates. The summary? Dark thinks it's just another job. Steal the Millennium Items from their owners in Domino City. Only these aren't just any works of art…and their owners won't give up without a fight. What's a thief to do when faced by his equal? **

"Could it get any easier?" Dark grumbled dully into the empty hallway. His lonesome footsteps echoed around the museum and besides the occasional door leading to another room or hall, there were only shadows of statues and hanging items blocking his path to the Millennium Scales. "I mean geez, does this place even have security cameras? Or at least one trip wire? Or a guard dog? Or something?"

(A guard dog?) Daisuke, who had been resting peacefully, asked as he stretched his unseen arms.

"What, you've never seen one?" Dark sighed and shoved his hands into the deep pockets his specialized trench coat held. "I guess they aren't common anymore with all the technological advances though…I swear this place doesn't even have a water bucket rigged up somewhere. There's no security."

(It didn't look like it before when we were here either…) Daisuke said thoughtfully inside his mind, remembering how lax the whole place had seemed. (It's not a bad thing though, I like easy nights)

"Well I don't!" Dark snapped, feeling particularly moody. "I don't get out much remember? Where's the glory and fun in this? At the very least they could have locked the inside doors!" As he said this, he kicked open another of these said doors to reveal a large room with various Egyptian artifacts. He bypassed a sarcophagus and made his way to the hidden backroom, pleased to find its door was at least locked. "About damn time…I was almost starting to miss the delinquent duo." He muttered, bending low to examine the keypad.

(He's not a delinquent) Daisuke scolded, knowing exactly who the thief was referring too. Dark ignored him and finished breaking the 'security'. From their time with Ryou the previous afternoon, they both knew that the room was cluttered and hardly had walking space. Yet now it was strangely clean and the window's curtains had been drawn to block the moonlight, veiling the entire area in complete darkness.

"Well isn't that interesting?" A smile came across the previously bored man as he stood into the room, his dangling buckles clinking softly with each step. Just as he got halfway across the room, three small glowing lights appeared accompanied by a gentle electronic whirling. Dark blinked as two boxes on either side of the room lit up, bright enough for the thief to see. The lights were coming from strange looking disks attached to the arms of three people.

(Hey! That's Yugi, Ryou's friend! The other guy looks just like him too…) Daisuke cried in surprise. Sure enough, the short boy on the end was the same one who they had seen yesterday. Only now he wore a determined, if not angry, look on his face. Next to him stood another boy who could very well be his look-alike if not for giving off the air of being older and more mature. Both wore what looked to be a school uniform. Next to him was a tan, skinny teen with shoulder length sandy hair and bright lavender eyes, dressed in a matching short sleeve shirt and jeans. (I wonder what their doing here?) Daisuke wondered, his attention wandering between the three. Dark however, stared at the round machines on their arms.

"What are those?" He asked softly but Daisuke only shook his head. The slightly older looking Yugi stepped forward and crossed his arms, taking on a surprisingly smug stance.

"Well now, you must be the Phantom Thief Dark." He said calmly, his eyes locked on Dark's.

"I am the one and only." Dark flashed a grin and gave a mocking bow. "It's a pleasure to meet me, I know."

(Dark…) Daisuke groaned, hating it when he was like that.

((Oh shut up, I get to have fun now))

"You are rather late. Not a very good first impression now is it?" The star haired teen said coolly. "I'd have thought by your notice that you would have been _here_ at 10, not the museum. You've kept us waiting."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry but I didn't know you'd be waiting here for me." Dark then noticed for the first time that each held a different item. The smallest boy wore the puzzle around his neck, the too chatty man as Dark now dubbed him wore a Tauk around his neck and the last teen gripped a wicked looking rod in his left hand. "Hmm, I see you're saved me the trouble of finding all the items! Why thank you…oh right, I don't know your names. I can't thank you without knowing that."

"I'm called many things but you can call me Pharaoh." The chatty one said. "This boy is my aibou, Yugi. And this is the Tomb Keeper Marik." He indicated each as he spoke. "We are not here to hand over the items. We are here to stop those unworthy of controlling their power from taking them."

"Stop me?" Dark chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry but if anyone's going to stop me, it sure as hell won't be you three."

**That's all folks!** Thank you everyone for reading my story, I had so much fun writing it and the sequel is going to be wild. I hope you'll all read it! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, honestly this wouldn't have ever gotten done without you.


End file.
